Prince? (tomarry)
by EasyRedWolf
Summary: Harry Potter podczas bitwy o Hogwart traci wszystko. Swoich przyjaciół, znajomych, swoją rodzinę i nawet tych, których darzył niechęcią. Utracił nawet to kim jest. Kto by pomyślał, że przez ponad dwadzieścia lat swojego życia będzie okłamywany? By wszystko naprawić będzie musiał podążyć nieznaną mu drogą, by wypełnić ostatnie życzenie. "Poznaj i zmień Go, zanim odkryje On siebie"
1. Prolog

PROLOG

* * *

Obudził się pośrodku pustkowia. Otaczała go jedynie podeschła polana w brzydkim odcieniu brązu. Leżał na niej próbując stłumić szumienie w uszach jednocześnie wsłuchując się w cichy odgłos hulającego wiatru.

Pozwolił powiekom opaść. Słońce mimo wszystko wwiercało się mu w źrenice boleśnie kłując. Ten ból był jednak niczym w porównaniu do głuchego ścisku pętającego jego serce. Niemal czuł jak brakuje mu oddechu.

Pragnął uciec jak najdalej, porzucić swą przeszłość, zacząć wszystko od nowa. I chyba... chyba udało mu się.

Nie pamiętał bowiem od czego tak uparcie chciał się odgrodzić.

Zatopił dłonie w trawie i przepuścić źdźbła między palcami.

Zacznie wszystko od nowa. Już nie jako Harry Potter. Przyjmie swoje rodowe nazwisko. Nazwisko rodu do którego należał. Od tej chwili będzie Harry'm Prince'em.

Niezależnie od miejsca i czasu podąży drogą swego ojca.


	2. Rozdział 1

ROZDZIAŁ 1

* * *

\- Czy pan, panie Prince, ma pan swój kluczyk? – Goblin mierzył moją sylwetkę krytycznym spojrzeniem, podczas gdy pośpiesznie przeszukiwałem kieszenie.

Jeszcze przed wojną oddano mi w posiadanie kluczyk do skrytki. Jednak była to skrytka Potterów. A ja nie jestem już Potterem. Z niemałym uśmiechem odnalazłem zgubę zdając sobie sprawę z jej łości skarbca i jego monumentalne rozmiary potwierdziły przypuszczenia o szlachetnym i pradawnym rodzie czysto krwistych, do którego od niedawna formalnie należał ąc wazy z pajęczej porcelany napełnione diamentami i kobaltami niemal drżałem wyczuwając mroczną aurę ogarniającą pomieszczenie. Czarna magia spoczywająca na artefaktach wysysała ciepło z powietrza sprawiając, że ciało pokryła mi gęsia skó ąd dziwnym zbiegiem przypadków znalazłem się w rozgrzanym sercu Hiszpanii doskonale wiedziałem, iż coś jest nie tak, jak odruchowo potarłem czoło przypominając sobie pierwszy dzień w nowej rzeczywistości. _Z upływem czasu byłem coraz bardziej zmęczony. Krążyłem od godzin nie mogąc znaleźć ani jednej żywej duszy. Bądź martwej. Po prostu kogoś, kto powie mi gdzie jestem i co tu robię. Kogokolwiek._ _Usłyszałem warkot silników. I już niemal rozglądałem się za samochodem, gdy z nieba nadleciały pociski. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła mnie na kilkanaście metrów. W ostatniej chwili zamortyzowałem upadek zaklęciem._

 _\- Ty idioto. Czemu nie jesteś w schronie?! – W ziemi nieopodal ziała dziura. I to z niej wystawała poirytowana i rozeźlona głowa kobiety._  
 _Patrzyłem na nią oniemiały. Jednak to nie jej wygląd mnie obchodził. To jej ubranie zasiało ziarno paniki w moim i tak roztrzaskanym umyśle. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że moja niewielka wiedza na temat historii przyda się na coś. Jak się myliłem. Strój kobiety był mundurem. Musiała być partyzantką w wojennym podziemiu._

 _Ponagliła mnie i czym prędzej ukryłem się wraz z nią._

 _\- Jesteś ranny? – oglądała mnie pośpiesznie kierując się w głąb tunelu._  
 _\- Nie wydaje mi się. Który dzisiaj? – zadałem jedyne istotne pytanie._  
 _\- Dzisiaj mamy 11 lipca._

 _Czyżbym po prostu cofnął się o miesiąc...?_

 _\- A rok?_  
 _\- 1943. Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?_

 _Nie, na pewno nie czułem się dobrze. Prawie pięćdziesiąt lat. Pieprzone pół wieku przed moim urodzeniem._ _Czyj to jest początek? Co teraz się zmienią?_  
 _I w tym momencie mój umysł zalała jedna myśl._

 _\- Cholerny Riddle – mruknąłem pod nosem. - Czy mogłabyś zabrać mnie do Londynu? Potrzebuje skontaktować się z Dumbledore'em._

I właśnie tak o to wychodząc z mojej skrytki byłem świadomy trzech rzeczy.  
Po pierwsze: dostałem drugą szansę na zmienienie nie tylko mojego życia ale i przeznaczenia i mam zamiar ją wykorzystać.  
Po drugie: muszę się dostać do człowieka, który w przyszłości zniszczy wszystko oraz powstrzymać go zanim znów całkowicie pogrąży świąt w mroku.  
Po trzecie: moja blizna. Zniknęła. Znaczyło to jedno. W tym świecie jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

Uważaj więc Riddle. Znajdę cię prędzej czy później. Nie obchodzi mnie czy masz teraz pięć czy dwadzieścia pięć lat. Dorwę cię a wtedy pożałujesz tego kim miałeś czelność się stać.  
No dobrze. Kim będziesz miał czelność się stać.

* . * . *

Z sakiewką pełną galeonów i drobnych kamieni udałem się na Pokątną.

Idąc przez ulicę z zamiarem zakupienia jedynie pergaminu i pióra zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, iż w tym świecie nie posiadam nic. Nie to żebym wcześniej posiadał nie wiadomo ile. Teraz jednak nie miałem nawet tych kilku które zawsze mi towarzyszyły. Zniknął kufer, a wraz z nim ubrania. Książki. Peleryna niewielka.  
Westchnąłem.

Miałem zacząć wszystko od zera. Niech tak więc się stanie.

Dzięki Merlinie za różdżkę. I kluczyk. Oraz kilka hagridowych ciasteczek w kieszeni, które były na tyle twarde by przetrwać wybuch bomby. Skoro broń mam z głowy zakupiłem plecak. Jeden z tych zmniejszająco-powiększających.

Zaczynając od podstaw skompletowałem garderobę. Następnie dorwałem książki na temat tego co działo się teraz w świecie czarodziejów. I z nie małą zgrozą obserwowałem „najnowszy" model miotły. Gdy w końcu zaopatrzyłem się nie tylko w przybory do pisania ale i w cudowną czarną sowę zaszyłem się w barze oferującym również nocleg.  
Ludzie mijający mnie na ulicy zerkali podejrzliwie. Barman również mierzył mnie wzrokiem. Nie mówiąc jednak ani słowa podał zamówione danie.

Powinni w którejś książce wspomnieć o tym przerażającym głodzie towarzyszącym podróżowaniu w czasie. Czułem się jakbym mógł zjeść choćby hipogryfa.

\- ... profesor Hodge? A tyle lat uczyć w Hogwarcie. – Harry podsłyszał rozmowę dwojga urzędników. – Aż dziw, że dożył 87 lat. Pamiętam jak mnie uczył. To były zresztą czasy. Wtedy Obrona Obroną Przed Czarną Magią nie była tak krytycznie weryfikowane jak dzisiaj. Wiadomo kto będzie uczył dzieciaki w następnym roku?- Niestety, Nott, Stary Dippet nic nie wspominał.

 _Nott_! - W moim umyśle zapaliła się czerwona dioda mrugając ostrzegawcza. – _Gdybyś wiedział kim zostanie twój syn_...

Kontynuując rozeznania w „teraźniejszości" pochłaniałem kolejne dwie dokładki.

Skończywszy zabrałem klucz od barmana i udałem się do swojego pokoju.  
Małe pomieszczenie tak bardzo przypominało to z mojej przeszłości. Ten sam układ mebli i pokoi jak z wakacji przed trzecim rokiem. Niemal zacząłem przypuszczać, iż to ten sam pokój. Z zachwytem spoglądałem na coś tak dobrze mi znanego w czasach tak obcych.  
Po nazwaniu mojej nowej sowy imieniem Syri poczułem się lepiej. Chociaż tak mogłem zachować odrobinę swego dawnego życia.  
Chyba spodobało się jej to imię, bo nie chciała dać mi spokoju. Dziobem skubała moje włosy do czasu aż nie zasnąłem przytłoczony ostatnimi dniami.

 _Syriuszuuuu - zdzierałem sobie gardło krzykiem a łzy zasłaniały mężczyznę poddanego agonii. Zaraz umrze. Jego umysł rozedrze crucio._  
 _Szaleńczy śmiech zagłuszał wszelkie odgłosy. Wwiercał się w mózg. Niszczył wszystko na swojej drodze._  
 _\- Avada_...

Dotyk chłodnych piór na twarzy otrzeźwił otępiały umysł.  
Leżałem pozwalając sowie na ukojenie mej rozpaczy. Czyżbym był aż takim wrakiem, że zyskałem litość ptaka?  
Ruchem ręki uchyliłem okno. Pozwalając jej odlecieć.  
Niech ochłonie. Zresztą. Ja też musze.  
Po prysznicu zabrałem się za list.

 _"Szanowny Panie Profesorze Dumbledore,_

 _Zwracam się do Pana z prośbą o pilne spotkanie. Odnosi się ono do misji którą mi powierzono. Niestety więcej nie mogę zdradzić. W najbliższym czasie mam zamiar odwiedzić Hogwart. Jeśli zaakceptuje Pan moją prośbę proszę o podanie dokładnej daty spotkania._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _Harry Prince"_

Czekałem niemal do zachodu nim Syri powróciła.  
Szwendając się po sąsiednich ulicach starałem się zrozumieć daną epokę. Zauważyłem swój błąd zaledwie po paru godzinach. Ludzie w tych czasach nie chodziło w podkoszulkach i jeansach.  
Nie w tym świecie.  
Włosy mieli zaczesane gładko do tyłu. Aż nie dziw, że gorszyłem ich swoimi wszechobecnymi kudłami.  
Wysławszy list w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź zgłębiałem książki. Tylko od czasu do czasu odwiedzając ulice Nokturna.

* . * . *

\- Zapewne Pan Prince – usłyszałem tuż po wyjściu z kominka. Młodszy Dumbledore nie sprawiał wrażenia aż tak wszystkowiedzącego jak ten z przyszłości.  
\- Zgadza się. Miło Pana w końcu zobaczyć..  
 _...po tylu latach od Pana śmierci_ – dodał w myślach.  
\- Tyle o panu słyszałem. Ponoć jest pan najlepszym nauczycielem jakiego ta szkoła miała.  
W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się ciepło a w oczach zadrgała iskierka wysokości.  
\- Miło to wszystko słyszeć. Zechce może pan usiąść? – wskazał krzesło naprzeciw ciężkiego biurka.  
Gabinet byłego, a może raczej przyszłego, dyrektora niewiele różnił się od tego tak dobrze mi znanego. Srebrne instrumenty i książki zajmowały większość pomieszczenia.  
Uczucie to było tak dziwne, że aż niemal się nim zachłysnąłem.  
\- Może cytrynowego dropsa panie Prince? – ledwo powstrzymałem śmiech. Tak niewiele się zmieniło  
\- Z chęcią. Proszę mówić mi Harry. Czuję się odrobinę niezręcznie. – Zjadając drops niemal karciłem swoje przyszłe ja. Dlaczego wcześniej ich nie spróbowałem? Ten smak był tak olśniewający, jak Snape karzący ślizgona.  
\- Więc Harry, wspomniałeś w liście o swojej misji. Śmiem twierdzić, że powiadomisz mnie o niej kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedni czas. – _Cofam wszystko co powiedziałem. Ten profesor jest tym samym czytający w myślach i wiedzącym wszystko człowiekiem jak w przyszłości_. – O co więc chciałeś mnie prosić?  
\- Słyszałem o profesorze Hodge... – zacząłem.  
\- Ach tak. Nie uczyłeś się jednak w tej szkole. Czyżby nauczanie domowe? – dopytywał z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Mieszkałem dotychczas we Francji. I tam skończyłem również szkołę. Do Anglii wróciłem dopiero kilka lat temu. – zacząłem odgrywać swoją grę – Pracowałem w dziale Autorów. Niestety podczas jednej z akcji moje zdrowie ucierpiało i nie jestem w stanie kontynuować pracy w zawodzie. – Profesor taksował mnie wzrokiem jakby chciał potwierdzić moje słowa. Aż niemal skakałem ze szczęścia wiedząc, że minie jeszcze kilka lat zanim fałszoskop ruszy w obieg.  
\- Chcesz więc nauczać Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? – zapytał podpierając brodę na palcach. Stosowna czarna szata nauczycielska odsłonił wściekle pomarańczowe rękawy koszuli.

Kiwnąłem głowa.

\- Mam doświadczenie w nauce zaklęć z grupy obronnej ale i takich, które przydadzą się każdemu młodemu czarodziejowi, gdy jego życie zostanie zagrożone.  
\- I masz zaledwie dwadzieścia trzy lata, Harry?  
\- Akurat od przyszłego tygodnia dwadzieścia cztery. – _Kto by pomyślał... zaczynam się starzec. Moi rodzice mieli już cztero letniego syna gdy byli w moim wieku. Znaczy się... mieli by._  
\- Muszę przyznać, iż w tym roku stoimy z dyrektorem w dość skomplikowanej pozycji. Herbaty? – podziękowałem i powoli zacząłem sączyć napój – Odejście Hodga dość mocno nas dotknęło. A w tych czasach trudno znaleźć kogoś kompetentnego. Porozmawiam o tobie z dyrektorem Dippetem. Jednak pierw chce byś mi coś pokazał.  
Zacisnąłem dłonie mocniej na filiżance. Z obawą czekałem aż dyrektor ponownie otworzy usta  
\- Jedno zaklęcie obronne. Takie które szczególnie jest dla Ciebie ważne, Harry.  
\- Och... – _Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało. Niemal szkoda by było powrócić do moich czasów_. – Oczywiście.  
Odłożyłem filiżankę. Wyciągając różdżkę z rękawa widziałem jak w oczach dyrektora zamigotało zdziwienie. Czyżby rozpoznał? Szybko jednak odrzuciłem tą myśl.  
Wypowiedziałem zaklęcie bezgłośne. Efekt pozostał jednak ten sam.  
Srebrny jeleń okrążył wesoło gabinet. Jakby stęsknił się za wolnością.  
Minęły miesiące od kiedy byłem w stanie go przywołać. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło bym zdołał myśleć o czymś przyjemnym.  
Patronus jakby znając moje myśli zatrzymał się przede mną i znikł w mojej piersi. Poczułem jak ciepło i troska otaczają mnie. To było to samo uczucie, jak w tedy. Gdy Severus umierał. Gdy po raz pierwszy i ostatni otoczył mnie ramionami.  
Zadrżałem ponownie.  
\- Fascynujące, mój Harry. – Profesor klasnął w dłonie z szczerym uśmiechem. – Masz załatwioną tą pracę. Szkoda by było marnować taką możliwość.  
\- Dziękuję panu bardzo. Jestem na prawdę szczęśliwy. – skłoniłem mu się lekko z wdzięcznością.  
\- Proszę stawić się w pracy 30 sierpnia. Zapoznamy cię wtedy z wszystkim co tylko musisz wiedzieć. Otrzymasz też swój gabinet i komnatę. A teraz do zobaczenia, Harry. Wybacz mi ale się śpieszę. Dyrektor mnie wzywa.  
\- Dobranoc panu.  
\- Mów mi Albus. Mój drogi.

Z tymi słowami opuścił swój gabinet pozostawiając mnie w ciężkiej konsternacji. Po chwili wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

Już nawet przyszły Voldemort nie zepsuje mi mojego pobytu w przeszłości.

Pozwoliłem by na podłogę wynajętego pokoju opadł popiół. Po czym, nawet nie rozbierając się, padłem na łóżko.


	3. Rozdział 2

ROZDZIAŁ 2

* * *

Tuż przed samą przeprowadzką do Hogwartu, nie wiedząc co mnie czeka, robiłem ostatnie zakupy.

Dobrawszy kilka sztuk nauczycielskich szat zaopatrzyłem się w opakowanie Super Śliskiego Żelu marki Slizgon Poleca. Przez dłuższy czas chichotałem widząc ta nazwę. Sądząc jednak po karcącym wzroku sprzedawcy takie nazwy musiały być na porządku dziennym.

Nim jednak odważyłem się z niego skorzystać postanowiłem opić ostatni dzień wolności.

Znikając w mugolskiej części Londynu odnalazłem przyjemny bar z muzyką na żywo. Coś pomiędzy Jazzem a Country dość skutecznie odstraszało klientów pozwalając mi na samotność. Po rzuceniu zaklęcia wyciszającego pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę odpoczynku z kieliszkiem białego wina.

Gdzieś pomiędzy pierwszą butelką a karafką burbonu, przez barierę zaklęcia, dotarły do mnie przytłumione odgłosy walki.

Obleśny mężczyzna w zdecydowanie nie dopasowanym garniturze przeleciał przez pomieszczenie i swym ciężkim ciałem rozbił w drzazgi jeden ze stolików. Kilka zaklęć powędrowało jeszcze w jego kierunku zanim daleki odgłos policyjnych syren nie zaalarmował młodszego czarodzieja.

Dość wyraźnie dostrzegłem jego drżące barki i twarz wykrzywioną nienawistnym grymasie. Z niechęcią opuścił swoją różdżkę, miał się już obrócić i zapewne uciec pozostawiając wszystko w chaosie, gdy zamknąłem mu drzwi przed nosem.

\- _Expelliarmus_ \- różdżka młodzieńca znalazła się w mojej dłoni. Sądząc po morderczym spojrzeniu jakie mi rzucił nie spodziewał się, że ktoś mu przeszkodzi. - Zechciałbyś zamienić ze mną słowo? - Praca na stanowisku aurora pozostawiła we mnie pewien nawyk pilnowania prawa. _O ile nie dotyczyło ono mnie_. - Chciałbym wyjaśnić sprawę. Raczej nie chcemy tutaj Ministerstwa.

Wzrok jego się nie zmienił. Maska chłodu przysłoniła jego twarz zostawiając ją zupełnie nieodgadnioną. Wskazałem mu stolik na którym wciąż stała karafką.

Idąc za nim cicho rzuciłem _obliviate_ na mugoli wymazując zajście z ich pamięci. Po krótkim _reparo_ wszystko wróciło do normy.

Nalałem trunku do kieliszka po czym, po chwili zastanowienia, utworzyłem jego kopie podsuwając towarzyszowi.

\- Ten jeden jedyny raz przymknę oko na twój wiek. - Obserwował mnie podejrzliwe - nie martw się. Gdybym chciał pozbyć się ciebie równie dobrze mógłbym oddać Ministerstwu.

Natłok emocji przemknął przez jego umysł pozostawiając ich ślad w oczach. Zbliżył kieliszek do ust napawają się aromatem alkoholu. Następnie, nie jestem do końca pewien czy zamierzenie czy też zupełnie nieświadomie, oblizał wargi.

Dziwne mrowienie w opuszkach palców pozwoliło mi oderwać wzrok od jego języka.

\- Czym ten mężczyzna sobie zawinił? - Zapytałem gdy jego obydwie dłonie znalazły się na stole. Miał ładne dłonie. Ciekawe czy jest muzykiem?

\- Nie pański interes.

\- Może i masz rację. - Dolałem mu ponownie. - Co tutaj robisz? Jesteśmy w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Mieszkasz tu może? - Próbowałem nawiązać jakąś rozmowę. Przyznaję, że szło mi to dość opornie

\- Nie jestem _szlamą_ jeśli ma to pan na myśli. - W głosie zabrzmiała mu drwina.

\- A czy to źle? - wzruszyłem ramionami - Nie dzielę nikogo przez to skąd pochodzi. I nie, ja też nie jestem mugolakiem. - Pogarda zniknęła z jego oczu. Pozbądźmy się jeszcze irytacji, złości, poirytowanie. Ile on ma w sobie negatywnych emocji?! - Szukam tu wytchnienia. Powiedzmy, że to ostatni dzień kiedy mogę robić wszystko.

\- Małżeństwo czy praca? - Spytał jakby od niechcenia. Doskonale widziałem jak jego ciemne oczy się we mnie wpatrują. _Może jednak nie jest taki zły...?_

\- Do tego pierwszego nie mam szczęścia. - Uciąłem. Czy on uśmiechnął się przelotne? Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo wypiłem. - O świcie mam się stawić na miejscu. Trochę dziwnie zaczynać zwykłą pracę. - Jaki ja sentymentalny. Zegar w rogu sali pokazywał dwudziestą trzecią. - Rozgadałem się. Wybacz. Nie mam mocnej głowy.

\- Wybaczam. - Wyjrzał przez okno. Dawno z nikim normalnie nie rozmawiałem.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego promienie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nawróciłem cię na dobrą drogę.

\- Niech pan nawet na to nie liczy.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy. Nazywam się Harry. Harry Prince. Gdybyś chciał jeszcze kiedyś porozmawiać chętnie się z tobą spotkam.

Nie powiedział nic. To wcale nie tak, że czegoś oczekiwałem. Ma on zbyt duże problemy z zaufaniem. Nie dziwię się zresztą. Dość nie przyjemny typ koło niego się kręci.

\- Jest dość późno, bezimienny. Może odprowadzić cię? - Już otwierał usta by mi przerwać więc szybko dodałem - Nie twierdzę, że potrzebujesz ochrony. Widziałem jak załatwiłeś tego gościa. Nie jesteś jednak pełnoletni - przyglądał mi się intensywnie w niemym pytaniu - Byłem aurorem. Jeden raz mogłem złamać zasady i wyłączyć namiar. Nie zrobię tego jednak ponownie.

Wyraźnie wzbudziłem jego zainteresowanie.

\- Nie myśl nawet, że zdradzę ci jak to się robi.

Wyłożyłem na stolik kilka banknotów by zapłacić za zamówienie. Podnosząc się świat zawirował mi przed oczami.

Cichy śmiech młodzieńca zadzwonił przyjemnie w moich uszach.

\- To raczej pan potrzebuje pomocy.

\- Chyba masz rację. Byłbyś na tyle miły?

Kiwnął głowa. Taki niewielki ruch a tyle radości.

Idąc Londynem miałem wrażenie jakby wróciło coś co straciłem. Czy kiedyś odprowadzano mnie do domu? Czy ktoś się o mnie martwił? Uczucie pustki wypełniło moja duszę.

 _Co straciłem w moim świecie?_

\- Jestem Tom - powiedział mój towarzysz gdy znaleźliśmy się przed pokojem.

\- Miłej nocy Tom. Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy.

Nim zniknąłem za drzwiami doszedł do mnie cichy szept. Dwa słowa a przegoniły trwogę.

 _Ja również._

 _* . * . *_

30 sierpnia obudził mnie nie tylko budzik ale i ku mojej rozpaczy potworny kac.

Leżąc w łóżku czekałem aż zaklęcie niwelujące ból zacznie działać. Nie żałowałem wypitego alkoholu. Co prawda mogłem nie upijać nieletniego.

Tom - zachowywał się dorośle jak na swój wiek. Musiał wiele przeżyć. Czy sam, stanąwszy tyle razy twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią, byłem taki jak on, mając zaledwie szesnaście lat?

Jego nieufność a zarazem samoświadomość w połączeniu z mroczną tajemnicą nadawały mu niezwykle intrygujący wygląd. Nie będę oszukiwał, mnie samego on zachwycił.

Nie znałem jednak reali tego świata. I tak opuszczam Londyn. W Hogwarcie, jako nauczyciel, będę podlegał zasadom. Moje życie prywatne będzie co najmniej ograniczone.

Zamykając Syri w klatce po raz ostatni obejrzałem pokoje. Upewniając się czy aby na pewno wszystko zostało spakowane.

Tak, to zdecydowanie były miłe tygodnie. Tak różne od czasów z których zniknąłem.

Podczas podróży siecią fiu chciałem pomyśleć. Zastanowić się nad sensem mojej misji. Zanim zdążyłem jednak pomyśleć hogwarcki kominek wypluł mnie wprost na odskakującego dyrektora.

\- Och, bardzo przepraszam, dyrektorze Dippet.

Starszy czarodziej złapał nadlatującą klatkę z czarną sową. Był to dość niski ale i zarazem wesoły staruszek.

Czym prędzej wcisnął Syri pod moje ramię i energicznie uścisnął mi dłoń.

\- Nie ma za co przepraszać młody Prince'ie. - dyrektor machnął ręką jakby odrzucając od siebie moje przeprosiny. - Nasze kominki bywają dość entuzjastyczne.

 _Chyba nie tylko one._

\- To wielka radość dyrektora wreszcie poznać. Wiele o panu słyszałem - _pański portret bywał dość gadatliwy._ Dodałem w myślach.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie młody Prince'ie. Proszę poczekać. Wezwę Albusa. Omamiłeś go tym swoim patronusem. - Drzwi gabinetu otwarły się i młodsza wersja Dumbledora zajrzała do środka. - Miłego rozpakowywania. Zobaczymy się wieczorem na uczcie.

Skinąłem mu głową i wyszedłem.

Zamek zdawał się zupełnie nie zmienić od moich szkolnych czasów. Te same portrety wisiały w tych samych korytarzach. Oglądałem wszystko z zapartym tchem. Przecież byłem tu po raz pierwszy.

\- Harry twoje komnaty znajdują się tuż za rogiem. W najbliższym czasie może ci być trudno się odnaleźć. Przygotowałem więc mapę dla ciebie.

Podał mi zgięty pergamin. Był zupełnie czysty.

\- By tusz można było zobaczyć należy stuknąć w niego różdżką i powiedzieć: lukrowe kalmarki. - Z _upełnie jak mapa huncwotów. Ciekawe czy to jej pierwowzór?_ \- Zaznaczone są tutaj wszystkie sale razem z najbardziej dogodnym trasami do nich. Na czerwono oznaczono pańskie komnaty i gabinet. Zielone są lochy a na żółto jest Wielka Sala.

\- Ratuje mi pan tą mapą życie. - Przejąłem ją od dyrektora z ciekawością. Gdzie nie gdzie widniały hasła do przejść. Było ich jednak zdecydowanie mniej niż na tej huncwotów.

\- Myślę, że dziewiętnasta to dobra godzina. Tak. Zdecydowanie. - Powiedział dyrektor bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. - Proszę o dziewiętnastej stawić się w Wielkiej Sali, Harry.

\- Dobrze, panie Dumbledore.

\- Od teraz jesteśmy współpracownikami, Harry. Mów mi Albus.

\- Oczywiście, Albusie. Czy mam się odpowiednio ubrać na wieczór? Nigdy nie byłem na tego typu ucztach. - Zawsze mnie zastanawiało jakie imprezy organizują profesorzy.

 _Ciekawe czy Dumbledore znowu wyskoczy w tej fioletowe szacie...? O zgrozo. Wszystko tylko nie to!_


	4. Rozdział 3

ROZDZIAŁ 3

* * *

Moje nowe komnaty znajdowały się za portretem Walecznego Smoka z ewidentnym rozdwojeniem jaźni. Był to nad wyraz spasły gad, sam jednak twierdził, iż to z powodu pożartych przez siebie wrogów. Dumnym głosem wygłaszał epitafia poległym, by po chwili - chichocząc – zmieniać się w smoczą wersję Lockharta. Już bym wolał pianych mnichów z trzeciego piętra. Wiedząc, że nie można mieć wszystkiego pogodziłem się z sytuacją.

Pomieszczenie za obrazem było niezwykle przestronne. Wypolerowana boazeria w ciepłym odcieniu brązu odbijała światło latarni zawieszonych przy suficie. Rzeźbione palestry zdobiły korytarz. W salonie wesoło hulał ogień. Czarna sofa znajdowała się przy nim wraz z dwoma miękkimi fotelami. Jedne z drzwi prowadziły do gabinetu połączonego z biblioteką, a drugie do sypiali, przez którą można było się dostać do łazienki. Wszystkie dodatki utrzymane były w czarno białym kolorze z odrobiną szmaragdowej zieleni.

Ułożyłem kufer w nogach mojego łóżka. Klatkę po Syri, która dość ochoczo skierowała się do szkolnej sowiarnii, postawiłem na stoliku koło okna. Komnaty znajdowały się na drugim piętrze dzięki czemu miałem doskonały widok na hogwardzkie ogrody. Słońce nie wskazywało jeszcze południa.

Chwyciłem więc mapę, którą powierzył mi Dumbledore, i udałem się na zwiady. Szkoła zdawała się być opuszczona bez uczniów. Tylko kilka nieopisanych punkcików zdobiło pergamin. Zmierzając w kierunku błoni natrafiłem na uciekającego kota. Szary sierściuch przebiegł mi między nogami próbując czym prędzej czmychnąć za rząd posągów.

\- Łap go a nie tak stoisz jak kołek! – Zdyszana profesor zatrzymała się przy mnie opierając dłonie na kolanach. Po chwili wyprostowała się obrzucając mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Pan z ministerstwa? Dyrektor nic nie wspominał o inspekcji...

\- Ależ nie, proszę pani. Jestem nowym profesorem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Harry Prince. I przepraszam za kota, ledwo go dostrzegłem.

Popielate włosy wysunęły się z jej misternego warkocza opadając na pokrytą drobnymi zmarszczkami twarz. Żółte oczy były zmrużone. Z szokiem stwierdziłem, że spoglądam wprost na dobrze znaną mi profesor.

\- Ach! – Klasnęła w dłonie gdy połączyła fakty – Jasne, jasne. Albus nie może się nacieszyć twoim patronusem. Jestem Hooch, nauczam latania i gry w quidditcha.

Stojąca przede mną kobieta była tą sama co za moich czasów. Wyglądała jednak młodziej. Bałem się wiedzieć ile mogłaby mieć lat gdy sędziowała w odgrywanych przeze mnie meczach.

\- Miło mi panią poznać madame Hooch. – Uścisnąłem jej dłoń.

\- Umiesz może latać? Do wieczora zostało wiele czasu. I tak sierściucha nie znajdę. Chodź więc ze mną. Odprężymy się. – Zanim zdążyłem się ogarnąć biegliśmy w stronę składziku w pobliżu boiska.

\- Muszę przyznać, że twardy z pani zawodnik, madame.

\- I vice versa, chociaż u mnie to zasługa miotły. To najnowszy wyrób Leonarda Jewkesa. Srebrna Strzała. Jakbyś zechciał pomagać mi przy zawodach może uda mi się załatwić i taką dla ciebie.

Propozycja była kusząca, pomimo przerażającej prędkości mioteł. A myślałem, że nie ma nic gorszego od zmiatacza. Niech ziemia zadrży, jeśli to najszybszy model tych czasów.

\- Z przyjemnością. W szkole od pierwszej klasy należałem do drużyny.

\- Nie dziwię się. Mogłabym spędzić całe życie na miotle. Ale ty latasz jakbyś się na niej urodził. Mam nadzieję, iż uda nam się zagrać kiedyś mecz. Mogłabym zwerbować kilku członków do gry.

\- Pokonałbym panią, madame Hooch. – Zwróciłem miotłę gwałtownie ku ziemi i wywinąłem młynka, a nawet pięć zanim łaskawie zdążyłem opaść stopami na trawę. – Mam nadzieję, że odnajdzie pani kota. Miłego popołudnia.

\- I nawzajem Harry. Dam ci jedną radę. Nie ubieraj na ucztę czerni!

Cokolwiek miało to znaczyć zabrzmiało śmiertelnie poważnie.

* . * . *

Stojąc przed lustrem łazienki wpatrywałem się w swoje oblicze.

Użycie Super Śliskiego Żelu przyniosło opisany na etykiecie efekt. Moje włosy były gładko zaczesane do tyłu upodabniając mnie do węża. Niczym nie naznaczone czoło było zupełnie odsłonięte a dawne okulary zastąpiłem nowymi. Dobrze dobrane oprawki uwydatniały kształt kości jarzmowych. Oczy lśniły, obijając ogień.

Podobał mi się mój wygląd i nie było w tym nic narcystycznego. Nie byłem już wychudzonym małym chłopcem. Sporo urosłem i wydoroślałem od tamtego czasu. Nabrałem masy a treningi w Akademii Aurorów wyrobiły mi mięśnie. Szmaragdowa szata idealnie podkreślała moją figurę nadając mi niezwykle pociągający i szlachetny wygląd.

Wyglądam jak ślizgon – prychnąłem bez cienia złości. Dawno temu wyrosłem z tych uprzedzeń. Dostrzegałem w każdym domu cechy równie niezwykłe. I one wszystkie pomogły mi w minionej wojnie. Jednak co z tego jak wszystkie zostały poświęcone.

Moja misja – cel dla którego się tu znalazłem pozostał niewiadomą. Będę musiał obserwować Dumbledora, przejrzeć rejestry szkolne. O ile Tom Riddle był w tej szkole to go znajdę.

 _A jeśli Tom z wczoraj jest tym Tom'em, Którego szukam?_

Pytanie to zaprzątało moje myśli.

 _Na ile jest możliwe, że z wszystkich Tom'ów świata trafiam akurat na tego?_

Idąc do wielkiej sali wciąż rozmyślałem.

 _„Zmień go zanim pozna on siebie..."_

Blizna pozostanie moją wytyczną. Nie mogę go zabić dopóki jej nie ma. Jeśli się nie pojawi znaczy to tyle, że nie obierze ścieżki usianej trupami. Uchronię go przed nią. Dołożę do tego wszelkich starań.

O ile tylko zdołam.

* . * . *

Ledwie wyleczony kac zastąpił ten zupełnie nowy. Zagadka wszech czasów została rozwiązana. Profesorowie zanim zacznie się rok piją swoje zdrowie. W sumie to piją za wszystko. Od ministra przez Merlina aż po mandragory. Dodatkową beczka ogniste za czarny ubiór. I dwie za biały.

Zasady panujące podczas picia drastycznie się zmieniały.

Z mglistych wspomnień poprzedniego wieczoru pamiętam jedynie nie aż tak znowu starego nauczyciela numerologii w dzikim tańcu z Dumbeldorem. Przeklęty Dippet i zaklęcie pamięci!

Skrzat o imieniu Guzik doglądał mnie co jakiś czas. I chwała mu za to. Nigdy więcej nie tknę alkoholu. Gdy już byłem pewien, że żadna substancja nie opuścił mojego żołądka pozwoliłem sobie przynieść śniadanie. Lub raczej obiad.

Na szczęście nie tylko mnie męczył skutki uczty. Więc zebranie grona pedagogicznego przeniesiono na późniejsze godziny.

\- Pan profesor, panicz Prince zechce się może wykąpać? – Spytał Guzik zabierając puste talerze.

\- Z przyjemnością. – Zadowolony skrzat w podskokach zniknął w łazience.

* . * . *

Różnorodna kadra nauczycielska w sytuacji obecnej wyglądała równie mizerne. Jedynie profesor Slughorn tryskał entuzjazmem. Chwała mu za jego eliksir regenerujący.

Nie minęła chwila, jak każdy co do jednego, zaczął narzekać na uczniów, którzy powrócą do szkoły i z zadowoleniem wychwalać swoich ulubieńców.

\- Młody Malfoy wraca. Podobno wraz ze swoim wujem zwiedzał Azje w poszukiwaniu rzadkich ingrediencji. – wtrącił nauczyciel eliksirów.

\- I tak nie namówisz go w tym roku. Dość skuteczne odmawiał ci przez sześć lat mój drogi.

\- Jeszcze zobaczysz! Mój klub ślimaka czeka na niego z otwartymi ramionami. Aż szkoda ze to jego ostatni rok.

\- Twój ulubieniec też już odchodzi Horacy.

\- Tak tam. Ubolewam nad tym. Tom ma niebywały talent...

 _Tom, Tom Riddle? - jednak tu jest._

\- Zapewne się nim zachwycisz, Harry. Jest świetnym uczniem.

Przekonamy się

Reszta zebrania minęła w dość luźnej atmosferze. Przedstawiono grafik na nadchodzący rok. Z nie małą trwoga dostrzegłem, iż zaczynam od pierwszorocznych ślizgonów... Z gryfonami.

 _To będzie ciężki dzień_ – westchnąłem.

\- Harry, zaczekaj chwilę – zawołał za mną Dumbledore po skończonym zebraniu.

Poczekałem aż wszyscy opuszczą sale.

\- Jesteś tu nowy, od dłuższego czasu nasza kadra się nie zmieniała więc wraz z dyrektorem chcemy pomóc zarówno ucznia jak i tobie – powiedział częstując mnie dropsem. – Dnia jutrzejszego odbędzie się uczta z okazji rozpoczęcia roku. Przydzielimy nowych uczniów do domów. Ośmielę się twierdzić, że znasz te domu?

\- Oczywiście, Albusie. Co prawda we Francji dość inaczej to wszystko wyglądało. – _Mogłem wypytać o to kiedyś Fleur._

\- Chętnie o tym usłyszę. Może jednak nie dziś. – Odetchnąłem z ulgą. – Wracając do tematu. Poprosiłem naszych prefektów naczelnych, by spotkali się z tobą po uczcie i wprowadzili w życie szkolne.

\- Bardzo dziękuję. Z pewnością pomoże mi to się odnaleźć.

\- Nie wątpię. Tom i Rosse spotkają się z tobą przy sali wejściowej. Proszę ich jednak nie przetrzymywać zbyt długo.

\- Nie śmiałbym.

 _Ciekawe jak będzie to wyglądać?_

 _Hej Tom! To ja, Harry. Pamiętasz mnie? Upiłem Cię trzy dni temu... Hmmm. Raczej średnio to brzmi._

 _* . * . *_

Hogwart Express przyjechał na miejsce. Czekając, z współpracownikami na naszych miejscach przy stole prezbiterialnym, aż Dumbledore przeprowadzi pierwszorocznych obserwowaliśmy wchodzących uczniów.

Wszyscy byli podekscytowani. Znajomi nie widujący się przez całe wakacje wypadali sobie w ramiona. Śmiechy wypełniły puste ściany.

Wszystko wyglądało tak bardzo... znajomo. Patrzyłem jak stół gryfonów zmienia się w jedną wielką masę. Uściskom nie było końca.

 _Czy i ja miałem takich przyjaciół?_

Nie pierwszy raz uświadomiłem sobie zmianę jaka się dokonała podczas podróży w czasie.

Bezchmurne sklepienie Wielkiej Sali usiane było gwiazdami.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

Rozmowy natychmiast ucichły.

Stara Tiara Przydziału rozpoczęła swą coroczną pieśń.

Pierwszaki z zachwytem rozglądały się dookoła. Co do jednego wyczekiwały, z mniejszym lub większym lękiem, ceremonii przydzielania

I ja czekałem. Z czystą premedytacja omijałem wzrokiem stół ślizgonów. Ciężko było jednak nie spoglądać w jego stronę gdy nowy uczeń do nich dołączał.

\- Drodzy moi kochani – zaczął dyrektor Dippet. – Witam Was w kolejnym roku szkolnym. Witam zarówno dobrze mi znane twarze, jak i te zupełnie nowe. Mam nadzieję, że obecny rok napełni wasze głowy nową wiedzą. Nasze grono pedagogiczne dołoży wszelki starań by tak było. Z waszą pomocą lub bez niej – uniesieniem dłoni przerwał chichoty. – Nie ma w tym nic zabawnego. Zyskaliśmy nową broń do walki z niewiedzą. Przywitajcie nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, profesora Harry'ego Prince'a.

Ukłoniłem się przyjmując oklaski z uśmiechem. Puszczając kilka podekscytowanych szeptów i maślanych spojrzeń mimo uszu.

\- A teraz już nie przeciągając: Smacznego!

Gwar rozprzestrzenił się niemal natychmiast.

Niemrawo zerknąłem na mój talerz.

\- Coś taki nerwowy? – Moje ramię zostało poklepane przez wielką dłoń.

\- To nic takiego, Panie Slughorn.

\- Oj tam, mów mi Horacy. Też nie mogłem nic przełknąć przed pierwszym dniem. – Podsunął mi mój sok dyniowy. – Pij na zdrowie.

Ognista whisky zapiekła mnie w przełyku.

 _A jeszcze rano twierdziłem że nie tknę nic z procentami. No cóż. Sprawa wyższa._


	5. Rozdział 4

ROZDZIAŁ 4

* * *

Nocny wiatr przyjemnie koił skołatane nerwy. Gwar wciąż napływał z Wielkiej Sali pogrążając najbliższe korytarze w cichym szumie. Ogarnął mnie też inny szum. Serce mocniej biło a krew płynęła szybciej.

Niecierpliwiłem się. I obawiałem.

Chociażby Riddle był nie moim Tomem to nadal mam stanąć przed osobą, która może zapoczątkować katastrofie.

 _A jeśli nie poradzę sobie? Co wtedy się stanie?_

Na mapie mała kropka zbliżała się w moim kierunku.

\- Lukrowane kalmarki – stuknąłem różdżką w pergamin by ukryć widniacy na nim tusz. Jakby od niechcenia wyjrzałem przez okno. Dłonie mi jednak drżał.

W gładkiej szybie zobaczyłem jak samotny młodzieniec się do mnie zbliża.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Naprawdę chciałem go znów zobaczyć.

\- Profesorze Prince? – Pozwoliłem mu się zaskoczyć.

Obracając się w jego kierunku czułem jak serce mi się zatrzymuje.

\- Tak? – Wyglądał jak wtedy w barze. Czarne włosy staranie były ułożone pozwalając kilku puklom opaść na czoło. Tym razem jego ciemne oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z iskierką czegoś co mógłbym może i nazwać wesołością i zdecydowanie podstępem. – Zapewne pan Riddle. Miło pana poznać – zmarszczył brwi. – Panna Rosse się nie zjawi?

\- Niestety złamała mogę wysiadając z pociągu. Przebywa w skrzydle szpitalnym, proszę pana.

\- Cóż za zła wiadomość. Więc zostaje nas dwoje. Może się przejdziemy. Sala Wejściowa nie jest zbyt dogodnym miejscem na rozmowę.

Nie oglądając się za siebie obrałem drogę do gabinetu. Choć nie ukrywam, że chciałbym zobaczyć jego minę gdybyśmy znaleźli się w moich komnatach.

Specjalnie wybierając dłuższą trasę trzymałem go w niepewności.

\- Więc, panie Riddle, zaskarbiłeś sobie sympatię prawie całej szkoły. Profesor Slughorn mówił praktycznie tylko o tobie.

Skrzywił się nieznacznie zajmować fotel naprzeciw biurka. Oparłem się o nie krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- A czy pańską, profesorze?

Kąciki ust wygięły mi się lekko ku górze.

\- Nic o tobie nie wiem, Tom. Ostatnio nie byłeś zbytnio rozmowny. – Dostrzegłem ulgę? – Chyba nie myślałeś, że Cię nie poznam. Nie codziennie ratuje chłopców w opałach.

\- I nie upija pan nieletnich? – Wtrącił.

\- To tylko kieliszek. Co najwyżej przełamałby bariery. No może nie twoje. Jesteś dość skryty.

\- Zazwyczaj ludzi nie interesuje to o czym myślę. – Okręcał ciemne pasmo wokół palca.

\- Masz rację. Liczy się jedynie to co umiesz i na ile mogą ten talent wykorzystać – przyznałem. - I ładna buźka ale to już inna sprawa.

\- Więc sądzisz, profesorze Prince, że moja buźka jest ładna? – Zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie kokietuj mnie, Tom. Może i jestem profesorem ale nawet ja nie jestem w stanie...

 _Się tobie oprzeć._ – Do reszty zdurniałem. _Doskonale rozumiem, że mnie pociąga. Nie ma co się oszukiwać. Ale żeby mówić mu to tak od razu?!_

\- Ehm. Wracając do tematu... – Złośliwość w jego oczach świadczyła o odgadnięciu urwanej części. - Chciałbym cię prosić o listę uczniów, od piątej kasy wzwyż, którzy wybrali mój przedmiot. Wraz z pozostałymi prefektami przekażcie mi też krótki opis każdej osoby z ostatniego roku. Predyspozycję magiczne wszystkich klas sam ocenie na zajęciach. Oczekuje dokumentów najpóźniej w sobotę. Dasz radę?

\- Zazwyczaj nauczyciele zadając prace domowe nie pytają o to czy się wyrobię, profesorze. Jednak może pan być pewny, że zdążę do tego czasu.

\- Cudownie. Masz może jakieś plany na weekend? - Spytałem obchodząc biurko. Z szuflady wyciągnąłem butelkę i dwie szklanki.

\- Nie bardzo. - Przyjął podany mu napój. Upił powoli łyk i przytrzymując szkło przy ustach bawił się powoli językiem zanim nie dopił do końca.

 _Przeklęty Tom._

\- Przyznaje, że spodziewałem się czegoś mocniejszego. -Zlizał ostatnią kroplę.

\- Nie mam zamiaru wylecieć z pracy pierwszego dnia. Nie oczekuj więc niczego więcej niż skrzaciego wina. I tak sądzę, że napój porzeczkowy ci wystarczy. Pomaga na odporność.

Ciemnoczerwona barwa owoców wciąż znaczyła jego jasne wargi.

Pamiętać: on jest tylko uczniem. Może być zagubiony, zdezorientowany, chociażby wpaść w niekontrolowaną chęć mordu ale i tak muszę być przy nim. Wyciągnąć z największego mroku, podnieść jeśli upadnie. Musi mi zaufać. Być gotowym się zwierzyć. Jeśli będzie cierpiał szukać pocieszenia.

 _Sprawię by tak było. Nawet jeśli przez to obdarzę go uczuciem._

\- Jestem twoim nauczycielem. Mam prawo dbać o ciebie. - I w szczególności o twoje zdrowie psychiczne -Więc podtrzymuję to co powiedziałem ci w barze. Jeśli będziesz chciał kiedyś porozmawiać to zapraszam. Po lekcjach jestem tutaj przez co najmniej dwie godziny. Następnie można mnie znaleźć w moich komnatach.

\- Uczniowie nie mają wstępu do prywatnych pokoi profesorów. Inni mogli by pomyśleć, że dzieje się tam coś... niestosownego.

A podobno Tom był zamkniętym w sobie młodzieńcem, okazywał szacunek starszym oraz znał zasady dobrego wychowania albo przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie. Jednak z tą miną nie może być nim. To była mina godna braci... Jakich braci?

 _O czym znowu zapomniałem?!_

\- Myślę, że dyrektor przymknie na to oko. Wraz z Albusem dokładają wszelkich starań by pomóc mi się tu odnaleźć. - Poprawiłem okulary które zsunęły mi się z nosa. - Myślę, że równie dobrze możesz mówić mi Harry. Poznaliśmy się zanim byłem profesorem.

\- Ja natomiast myślę, że nie było by to odpowiednie...

\- Oj, proszę cię Tom. Doskonale wiem co ty mi tu uskuteczniasz tym swoim językiem więc nawet nie mów że zwykłe zwracanie się do siebie po imieniu jest nieodpowiednie!

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie rozumiem co profesor ma na myśli. - Teraz to zgrywasz niewiniątko? - Jest już późno. Pozwoli pan, że pójdę do dormitorium.

\- Miłej nocy.

Merlinie, cóż ja ci uczynił, że pokarałeś mnie tak czarującym przyszłym wrogiem? Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to przed końcem miesiąca wyląduje z nim w naprawdę niezręcznej sytuacji.

Zanurzyłem się w fotelu który opuścił i błagając o siłę zgłębiałem tajniki francuskiej szkoły magii.

* . * . *

Lekcje z pierwszakami, jak zresztą się spodziewałem, okazały się być tragedią. Przyznaję, te dzieci mogły nie wiedzieć jak się różdżki trzyma ale słuchać raczej umiały. Po dziesięciu minutach czułem jak włącza się we mnie syndrom starego nietoperza. Zanim udało mi się uspokoić przeraziłem ich do tego stopnia, że bali się nawet głośniej oddychać.

Reszta dnia minęła raczej spokojnie i do obiadu jednogłośnie stwierdziłem, że puchonów wielbię najbardziej. Byli mili, uczynni, zaoferowali pomoc w razie potrzeby i co najważniejsze: na powitanie wręczyli mi butelkę dyniowego wina z wyciągiem z pokrzywy.

Postanowiłem sobie je schować na specjalną okazję. _Może gdyby tak w święta Tom nie odwiedził?_

Pod pretekstem nadrobienia materiałów z działu historii Hogwartu wymykałem się Albusowi, Slughornowi i prawie połowie moich współpracowników.

Podczas pierwszej lekcji z ostatnim rocznikiem, która odbywała się w piątek, zorganizowałem mały pojedynek czarodziejów. Dwugodzinne lekcje, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, minęły bez wizyty w skrzydle szpitalnym. Poprawiając od czasu do czasu rzucane zaklęcia bawiłem się świetnie. Sporządziliśmy nawet małą tablicę wyników. Jedynie jedna osoba wygrała wszystkie swoje pojedynki. Oczywiści perfekcyjny Tom Marvolo Riddle bo któż by inny?

Nie zamieniliśmy ani słowa, chociaż nieraz czułem na sobie jego wzrok.

Wraz z biciem dzwonu oznajmiającego zakończone w tym dniu lekcję zabrałem się za ustawianie przesuniętych mebli. Gdy uczniowie opuścili salę, a i ja miałem się przenieść do gabinetu by poprawić moje pierwsze zadane prace, zobaczyłem rolkę pergaminu leżącą obok mojego pióra. Przewiązany zieloną wstęgą papier zawierał spis uczniów wszystkich klas podzielonych na roczniki i domy oraz przedmioty przez nich wybrane. Na odwrocie były opisy.

\- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu. - Nigdy nie podejrzewałem że to właśnie ten dom zyska moje pierwsze punkty. Świat zupełnie staje na głowie.

Pośpiesznie napisałem kilka słów i związałem riddlową wstążką.

Opuszczając sowiarnię zastanawiałem się co takiego znowu uczyniłem. Ponownie zerknąłem na dopisek w rogu.

 _"Więc jutro też się nudzisz, Harry?"_

I po co zapraszałem go do siebie? Mogłem powiedzieć, że poprawiam kartkówki albo dałem komuś szlaban. Zbyt się kręci koło mnie. Nie to, że mi to przeszkadza. Wręcz przeciwnie. I to właśnie tu jest problem. Eteryczność jego kamuflowanych emocji i siła przykryta delikatnością zawracały mi w głowie.

 _Tylko co on z tego ma? Raczej nie chce się mnie pozbyć, prawda?_

 _* . * . *_

Wielka Sala w pierwszym weekendzie nowego roku zdawała się pękać w szwach. Sowy od samego rana latały bez chwili wytchnienia przynosząc coraz nowsze paczki od stęsknionych rodzin.

Nie spodziewając się żadnego listu mogłem w spokoju oddać się ciekawszej czynności.

Młody Riddle siedział w połowie stołu ślizgonów. Nieopodal można było również dostrzec dość specyficzne niemal białe włosy Malfoya. Mimo, że otoczeni byli przez współdomowników żaden z nich nie włączał się do rozmów.

Syri przefrunęła nad głową Abraxasa a wiatr pod jej skrzydłami posłał długie włosy wprost na jego twarz. Już mówiłem, że kocham tą sowę? Z niemałą gracją przycupnęła między wazami owsianki. Wyciągnęła łepek w kierunku Toma domagając się pieszczoty. Ten jednak spojrzał na nią poirytowany jakby oskarżał o przerwanie tak ważnego zajęcia jakim było wpatrywanie się w przestrzeń. Doigrasz się Riddle, żeby tak traktować mą sowę... Chyba musiał dostrzec przyczepiony wstążką zwitek papieru, gdyż poczęstował ją kawałkiem bekonu.

Młody stary Malfoy spytał się prawdopodobnie o list, na co Tom machnął ręką i ukrył go w kieszeni. Upewniwszy się, że jasnowłosy zajmie się rozmową spojrzał na mnie. Trwało to może ułamek sekundy. Spojrzenie było za to niesamowicie intensywne. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Ukryłem uśmiech za szklanką soku.

Trochę żałując niemożliwości zobaczenia reakcji na wysłaną przeze mnie odpowiedz wymigałem się z patrolowania zamku. Należy mi się za to coś od życia. Podręczmy trochę Riddla. Zgłosiłem się na opiekuna ślizgonów podczas ich wycieczki do Hogsmeade.

Gdy już z niemałą radością czekałem na zbierających się uczniów uświadomiłem sobie jedną rzecz. Mając nadzieje, że to nie prawda do ostatniej chwili wypatrywałem czarnowłosego młodzieńca. Ten jednak nie pojawił się.

Czar prysł.

Przeliczyłem wszystkich uczniów - całe szczęście Malfoy tu był - i puściłem ich wolno. Niemal natychmiast rozeszli się po miasteczku zostawiając mnie samego. W Miodowym Królestwie zrobiłem tak duże zakupy, że aż właścicielka oferowała mi darmowy kupon o wartości dwóch galeonów. Mimo wszystko nie naprawiło mi to humoru. Sklep Zonka pomógł w tym zdecydowanie bardziej.

Ciekawe czy Dippet będzie miał coś przeciwko paru psikusom?

Powierzyłem moją grupę spotkanemu w pubie Pod Trzema Miotłami Horacemu i przed czasem wróciłem do Hogwartu.

O ile wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli do spotkania z Tomem zostały mi jeszcze dwie godziny.

\- Albusie - zawołałem za oddalającym się profesorem. - Witaj Albusie. Nie przeszkadzam?

Czarodziej zatrzymał się. Widząc mnie uśmiechnął się wesoło.

\- Ależ skąd, Harry. Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

\- Właśnie wracam z wioski. Zaniepokoił mnie brak pana Riddla, czy wiesz coś może na ten temat. Raczej nie dostał szlabanu, prawda? - Zmarszczyłem brwi udając zdezorientowanego.

\- Ależ skąd. Młody Riddle nie dostał pozwolenia na opuszczenie szkoły. To wszystko co musisz wiedzieć. - Ton głosu znacznie się ochłodził, wręcz powiało chłodem.

Skinąłem głową. Znikając za rogiem utwierdziłem się w przekonaniach. Tom wychował się w mugolskim sierocińcu. Może i dostaje stypendium, jednak zapewne wciąż nie stać go na tak niepotrzebne wydatki jak wypady do Hogsmeade.

Chowając zakupy w pokoju odłożyłem kilka słodyczy na przyjście mojego gościa, z nadzieją, że chociaż trochę uda mi się to mu wynagrodzić. Zawsze mogę mu zdradzić tajne przejście z mapy Huncwotów.

Podstępny plan zaświtał mi w głowie.


	6. Rozdział 5

ROZDZIAŁ 5

* * *

Cichy stukot wyrwał mnie z niecnych knowań.

Uchyliłem drzwi od moich komnat i wpuściłem przybysza do środka.

Tom z uznaniem rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, które widocznie odpowiadało jego gustom.

A ja obserwowałem jego. Szkolną szatę zastąpił eleganckimi spodniami i luźną koszulą w odcieniu popielatej szarości. Super Żel zniknął z jego włosów pozwalając im luźno opaść. Miałem ochotę zanurzyć w nich dłonie.

\- Więc tak wyglądają kwatery profesorów - mruknął pod nosem oglądając kominek rzeźbiony motywami liści i węży.

\- Co za ulga słysząc, że nie tylko ja się spodziewałem zastać tu jaskinie lwa.

Ogrzewając dłonie nad ogniem wydawał się tak kruchy.

\- Słyszałem, że skończył pan Akademie Magii Beauxbatons. Jak tam było?

Nim odpowiedziałem posadziłem go na kanapie przy kominku. Na stolik przelewitowałem półmisek najróżniejszych czekoladek. Gdy znalazł się tam i dzbanek dyniowego soku - który swoją drogą wybrałem z premedytacją. Tamten zbyt bardzo kusił - pozwoliłem sobie pomyśleć.

\- Dość szybko rozchodzą się tu plotki. Niech ci będzie. - Usiadłem obok niego łapiąc czekoladowe fiołki - Ale czy nie lepiej byłoby się zabawić? - Uniósł lewą brew. - O czym ty myślisz Tom. Nic z tych rzeczy. Jak mówiłem nie musisz się o to martwić.

\- No czy ja wiem... - Uciszyłem go spojrzeniem.

\- Jedno pytanie to jeden wybrany przez odpowiadającej słodycz. Więc jak? Obiecuję nie pytać o nic prywatnego. - Skinął głową zgadzając się. Podałem mu czekoladkę i odczekałem aż ją zje. - Akademia Beauxbatons jest zupełnie inna. Wszystko tam jest wykwintne, przyjemne dla oka. Poza nauką są też zajęcia artystyczne. Cudowne szaty w odcieniu błękitu. Wszyscy poruszają się z niezwykłą gracją. Stawia się tam głównie na wizualne piękno. Aż nie dziw, że uczęszcza tam spora ilość will. Nawet jedzenie jest lżejsze. Podczas posiłków śpiewają leśne nimfy. A lodowych rzeźb nie jestem w stanie opisać. Nie pasuję tam. Nie jestem francuzem. Nie znam się na tańcu, śpiewie ani muzyce. Nie wiem nawet czy twoja koszula podkreśla kolor oczu.

Tom zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie podkreśla. Za to idealnie pasuje do oczu profesora.

\- Nie zaczynaj Tom - pogroziłem mu palcem.

\- Merlinie broń. Teraz chyba pańska kolej.

Myślałem nad pytaniem. Miałem ich wiele, jednak nie chciałem go zniechęcić a tym bardziej przerazić. Gdy jego palce chwyciły karaluchowy blok przełknąłem ślinę.

\- Nie mogłeś gorzej wybrać. - Pewniej wziął kawałek do ręki. - Jak odzyskałeś swoją różdżkę? Nie pamiętam bym oddawał ci ją w barze.

\- To proste. Wyciąłem z pana kieszeni gdy szliśmy do motelu.

-Byłem aż tak pijany by nie poczuć jak mi po kieszeniach grzebiesz? - Spytałem z udawanym przerażaniem.

\- Tak pijany, że mógłbym nie tylko po kieszeniach...

\- Bez podtekstów mi tu. - Jednak groźba nie była skuteczna, gdyż wybuchłem śmiechem.

Gryząc ostatni kęs karalucha złapałem truflowe oczy.

\- Więc jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor, Tom?

Gra toczyła się w najlepsze. Kolejne pytania nie wymagały oszustwa z mojej strony za co dziękowałem. Nawet Riddle wciągnął się w zabawę. W ten sposób dowiedziałem się, że lubi kolor zielony, zawsze chciał odwiedzić Azję. Gdyby miał wybierać między randką z Dumbledorem a Slughornem wybrałby klasztor. Nie umie śpiewać, a jak kiedyś Dippet mu kazał odśpiewać hymn to skończył z kalafiorem zamiast włosów.

\- Gram na skrzypcach - odpowiedział.

\- Aleiwo jcw oc jiowxls - czy jakoś tak to zabrzmiało gdy toczyłem walkę z ultra lepką mordoklejką. Przyłożyłem palec wskazujący do jego ust uciszając przed wypowiedzeniem czegokolwiek. Dopiero po chwili orientując się co zrobiłem. - Przepraszam - natychmiast cofnąłem dłoń pozbywając się cukierka zaklęciem. - Chciałem powiedzieć tylko... Emm...

\- Nic się nie stało profesorze. Teraz jesteśmy kwita za tą różdżkę.

\- Zagrałbyś mi coś kiedyś? - Zapytałem patrząc w przygasający ogień. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi zerknąłem na niego. Wpatrywał się we mnie. Usta miał nadal zamknięte. - Więc?

\- Przykro mi ale słodycze się skończyły, profesorze. Może zapytaj innym razem, Harry.

I wyszedł. Zostawiając mnie totalnie skonfundowanego.

* . * . *

Nim się spostrzegłem minął tydzień od mojego przybycia do szkoły. Nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego. Tom zaczął mnie unikać o co trochę się martwiłem. Zapoznawszy się z listą uczniów zacząłem rozpoznawać znane mi twarze.

Monotonie zajęć i prac do sprawdzenia przerywały sporadyczne wizyty madame Hooch. Naprawdę ją polubiłem. Zachowywała się znacznie swobodniej niż w przyszłości. I mogłem gadać z nią o quidditchu ile bym tylko zapragnął. Wkręciła mnie nawet w pilnowanie treningów. Jak dobrze, że od października zaczyna się sezon.

Już nie musiałem udawać, że gubię się idąc na zajęcia. Nie błądziłem korytarzami przez przypadek zachaczając o lochy. Znacznie ułatwiało to życie. Podejrzliwy wzrok Dumbledora wciąż jednak mnie śledził.

Czyżby się czegoś domyślał? Nawet jeśli nie dawał znaków, że cokolwiek wie.

Nie tylko zresztą on jeden. Może wciąż nie grzeszę czystą urodą Riddle ani typową męskością, jednak młodym dziewczyną to nie przeszkadzało. Byłem przyzwyczajony do szeptów. Ich połączenie z wygłodniałym wzrokiem nie mogłem znieść. Myślę, że wolałbym walczyć z rozwścieczonym trolem niż zostać sam na sam z którąkolwiek z nich.

Spośród moich adoratorek nie wychwyciłem jednego faktu. O czym z resztą przekonałem się pewnego wieczoru.

Zapatrzony w kropki na mapie nawet nie zdałem sobie sprawy o jednym punkciku, który wciąż podążał za mną. Jako, że był to ostatni piątek miesiąca przypadł mi nocny obchód. Przemierzałem korytarze dość powolnie dający uczniom ewentualny czas na ukrycie się. Nie pocieszała mnie myśl opuszczenia pierwszego pilnowanego przeze mnie treningu na rzecz wręczonego szlabanu.

Przechodząc korytarzem piątego piętra dostrzegłem uchylone drzwi od klasy. Najdziwniejsze było to, że wcale ich tam nie powinno być.

Mapa ukazywał samotną kropkę znajdującą się w środku. Pewny, że nie przeszkodzę w schadzce i uniknę niezręcznej sytuacji uchyliłem powoli drzwi.

Zaparło mi dech.

Znalazłem się w wysokiej wieży. Delikatne filary podtrzymywały malowany dach. Piękny fresk ukazywał ucztujące driady nad brzegiem przejrzystej rzeki.

Światło księżyca rzucał cienie na wyłożoną mozaikami posadzkę wzdłuż krawędzi stały teleskopy. Wieża astronomiczna. Jednak nie był to Hogwart. Piękny pałac osadzony był na skalę. Otaczało go pasmo gór.

Gdy już zrozumiałem co to za miejsce drzwi wejściowe od Pokoju Życzeń zamknęły się z lekkim kliknięciem.

Wraz z zniknięciem ściany postać spowił blask.

\- Podoba się panu to, co pan widzi, profesorze Prince? - Z pełną gracją zbliżył się do mnie i delikatnym jak dotyk pióra ruchem musnął mą pierś. Po czym przysiadł na krawędzi okna. Perłowo-srebrna szata podwinęła mu się do góry ukazując smukłą łydkę przysłoniętą jedynie cieniutkim rzemykiem sandałów.

 _Na gacie Merlina! Co ja teraz mam zrobić?!_

\- Panie Malfoy. Jestem niezwykle wdzięczny, iż pozwolił mi pan ponownie ujrzeć piękno Francji. Jednak proszę zaprzestać to co pan planuje. - Chciałem dać mu jasno do zrozumienia, że tego typu podchody (o ile tylko nie dotyczą Toma) są zupełnie nie na miejscu.

\- Ja już wiem co myślisz, profesorze. - Odchylił głowę do tyłu a alabastrowa skóra niemal odbijają światło księżyca.

Jeśli nie jest on synem willi to jestem Hagrid. Ech. Może lepiej było by być jednak hetero?

\- I tak nie opuści pan tego pokoju dopóki tego nie zechce.

Z westchnieniem cierpiętnika usiadłem na drugim krańcu wnęki. Uśmiechnął się na to a przy niezidentyfikowany i zapewne niestosownym ruchu rękaw jego delikatnej szaty opadł odsłaniając nagie ramię.

\- Czy ty chcesz mnie uwieść? - Spytałem po prostu nie rozumieją dlaczego on to wszystko robi.

\- Nie tylko uwieść profesorze - przysunął się do mnie. Chciałem się cofnąć jednak kolumna niedawana mi takiej możliwości. - Nie umknął mi pański wzrok. Ciągle się we mnie pan wpatruje...

\- Nie rozumiem... Och. - Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

Już chciałem mu powiedzieć, że się myli. To nie jego obserwuje. To nie on przyciąga moje spojrzenie. Chciałem wyjaśnić jego pomyłkę, że to wszystko przez to ile czasu spędza z Tomem. Jednak nie mogłem mu tego powiedzieć.

Musiałem to rozegrać inaczej.

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć Abraxasie. Niestety wprowadziłem cię w błąd. - Umknąłem przed jego rękoma. - Musiałeś to źle zinterpretować.

Gdy zostawiłem go samego zamarł nie rozumiejąc co się stało.

\- Jestem twoim profesorem. Nawet pomijając ten fakt nie zmienia to faktu, że nic do ciebie nie czuje.

Uśmiech powrócił na jego usta. Oblizał je lubieżnie. Nie podawał się tak łatwo. Stanął na posadzce i uważnie mnie obserwując zsunął górną cześć szaty. Delikatne mięśnie zadrgały pod niemal przeźroczystą skórą torsu. Gdyby nie szarfa przewiązana w jego pasie byłby zupełnie nagi.

\- Nie pragnie pan mojego ciała?

 _Słodki Merlinie._

\- Może to ugodzić w twoją dumę Malfoy, ale odpowiedź brzmi: nie.

 _Czy ja zmieniam się w Snape'a? No może jednak nie. W końcu będąc w moim wieku miał bardziej bujne życie seksualne. Gdyby było inaczej to i mnie by nie było._ Z tą myślą przeszła mi jakakolwiek, nawet nieświadoma chęć na Malfoy'a.

\- Teraz proszę byś mnie wypuścił. Oboje nie chcemy by ta sprawa wyciekła do dyrektora, prawda?

\- Jeden pocałunek i będzie Pan wolny - do końca chciał wygrać. Nagle znalazł się tak blisko mnie.

Ale i ja się nie poddałem.

\- Otwórz drzwi a wtedy cię pocałuje. - Pochyliłem się nad jego barkiem i wyszeptałem do ucha - Ssssłowo ślizgona. - Zadrżał.

Drzwi pojawiły się wraz ze ścianą. Dłonie wsunęły się w moje włosy. Drobne ciało przylgnęło do mojego. Zbliżyłem moje wargi do jego i gdy tak trwaliśmy w zastoju podświadomie przemknął oczy z cichym jękiem.

Tylko na to czekałem.

\- Abraxasie, zapomniałeś, że ja nie jestem ślizgonem. - Wyszeptałem w jego wargi i zanim dotarł do niego sens tych słów już dawno oddalałem się korytarzem.

* . * . *

Tej nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. A gdy w końcu to się udało męczył mnie dziwny sen.

 _W pięknej scenerii leżałem wraz z Abraxasem spleceni w namiętnej pieszczocie. Chciałem się wyrwać lecz czar wili był silniejszy. Napierałem językiem na jego usta czekając aż mnie wpuści. Gdy w końcu to zrobił poczułem jak leżące pode mną ciało się zmienia. Stało się bardziej władcze. Językiem drażniłem jego szyję. Moje dłonie same odnalazł krótsze włosy. Zęby zacisnęły się na płatki mojego ucha._

 _\- Aż tak bardzo chcesz mnie posiąść, Harry?_

Obudziłem się zlany potem. Pieprzyć wszystko. Cholerny czar wili. Jak ja po czymś takim spojrzę Tomowi w oczy?!

Zamknąłem się na cały weekend w komnatach wykręcając się nawet od treningów. Musiałem poczekać aż feromony Malfoya opuszczą mój organizm. Nie mógłbym ryzykować rzuceniem się na niego, bądź co gorsza. Na Toma.

Chciałem go pierw poznać. Zrozumieć czego pragnie i o czym myśli zaraz po wstaniu. Poznać co sądzi o świecie. O czarodziejach i mugolach. Dowiedzieć się co kryje za maską chłodu, która już teraz zaczyna się przy mnie kruszyć.

Wciąż pamiętam jego wspomnienia. Małego osamotnionego chłopca, który staje się bezwzględnym mordercą. To właśnie ten czas, gdy zachwieje się jego natura. Gdy zdecyduje się podążyć ścieżką chaosu. Muszę przy nim być i zatrzymać go. Nie cofnę śmierci Marty, Hagrid dalej nie wróci do szkoły. Dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy zawieszony jest między światłem a mrokiem czuje, że mógłbym go nie opuszczać...


	7. Rozdział 6

ROZDZIAŁ 6

* * *

Unikanie wszelkiego rodzaju kontaktu z Malfoyem skutecznie wypełniło mój wolny czas. Nie tylko zresztą wolny. Ten młody człowiek stał się niemal moim cieniem. Gdziekolwiek bym nie poszedł on też po chwili się tam znajdował. Wprawiało mnie to w najprawdziwszy szał. Starając się odreagować i jednocześnie zająć czymś myśli, zadawałem niebotycznie długie prace zmieniając się w nadzwyczaj wymagającego profesora.

Z każdą kolejną lekcją z owymi ślizgonami coraz bardziej byłem świadomy problemu. Musiałem jak najszybciej poradzić sobie z Abraxasem. I miałem zamiar wykorzystać do tego nikogo innego jak samego Toma. Może i nie będzie zachwycony tym pomysłem, a mi nie śpieszno do przyznawania, że prześladuje mnie uczeń, jednak sprawa była wyższa. Z takim ogonem nie mogę pozwolić sobie na odrobinę jakiejkolwiek swobody. A Noc Duchów była tuż za rogiem. Więc chcąc nie chcąc skończywszy zajęcia wezwałem chłopaka do siebie.

\- Panie Riddle, proszę zostać chwilę po lekcji. Mam pytanie odnośnie pańskiego wypracowania na temat mantykor - dodałem, by nie pozostawić cienia wątpliwości. W odpowiedzi posłusznie skinął głową i wymieniając spojrzenie z jasnowłosym ślizgonem, poczekał aż zostaniemy sami.

Gdy drzwi się zamykały niemal czułem to palące malfoyowskie spojrzenie. Zadrżałem dziękując, że już po chwili ono znikło.

\- Coś jest nie tak z moją pracą, profesorze? - Spytał. Ja milczałem starając się rozegrać to właściwie, a on zapewne zastanawiając się czy może jednak napisał zbyt wiele. I tak, napisał; przekroczył ilość o dwie stopy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie rozumiem pewnej części - zacząłem wyciągając jego prace z torby, tak naprawdę tylko po to by uniknąć jego spojrzenia - Młodsze osobniki nie powinny narzucać się starszym, jeśli oni nie życzą sobie tego. Mogło by to się skończyć chociażby rozlewem krwi. - Wytłumaczyłem, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Sam po chwili uznałem się za idiotę. Choć tak w sumie czego się obawiam? - zastanowiłem się.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by te stworzenia były w stanie żyć na tyle blisko siebie, by można było mówić o narzucaniu się.

\- Wyobraź sobie, panie Riddle - o ile jesteś w stanie - całą grupę mantykor. Gdzie jedna z nich wyjątkowo się do innej zaleca w taki sposób by pozostali o tym nie wiedzieli...

\- Profesorze - przerwał mi patrząc z politowaniem. - Na pewno mówimy o temacie mojej pracy?

\- Racja, tu mnie masz. - Z rezygnacją darowałem sobie grę odrzucając pracę na biurko. Powiedziałem prosto z mostu - Jeden uczeń wydaje się być mną aż nadto zainteresowany. - Czekałem na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony. Jednak on milczał, zaciskał usta w wąską linie. - Muszę przyznać, że dość mnie to irytuje i nie daje spokoju. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje bycie prefektem liczę na pomoc. Nie chciałbym niepokoić dyrektora w tej sprawie. - Zawahałem się przez chwilę nim wypowiedzeniem następne zdania. - Nie chciałbym też sam się w to mieszać, ponieważ może to jedynie pogorszyć sprawę. I oczernić mnie. Nie ukrywam, że jest w tym po części moja wina. - Potarłem kark przyglądając się mu niepewnie. - Chciałem poprosić Slughorna o to, by przypomniał zasady ślizganom. Zrodziło by to niewygodne dla obu stron pytania, więc odpuściłem tą możliwość.

Gdy w końcu postanowił się odezwać, głos miał wyjątkowo chłodny. Zdecydowanie rzeczowy.

\- Czy doszło do pewnego rodzaju kontaktu fizycznego, profesorze?

Przeszły mnie ciarki.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Powiedzmy, że opierało się to głównie na sferach czysto wizualnych. - Uniósł brwi - Czy robi to jakąś różnicę?

\- Gdyby przespał się pan z uczniem i wymigując się od konsekwencji zrzucił sprawę na mnie to uznałbym pana za tchórza i już nigdy do pana się nie zbliżył.

Na Merlina. Wyczułem w tym nutkę... bólu? Nie, zazdrości... czy on oczekiwał czegoś ode mnie?

\- Nie dziwiłbym ci się. Powiem ci co się zdarzyło. Tylko wiedz, że robię to tylko dlatego, że ci ufam. - Jego krytyczne spojrzenie zelżało. - Chodźmy lepiej do gabinetu. Tam nas nikt nie usłyszy.

* . * . *

\- Więc radzę serio go unikać, profesorze. Gdyby uczęszczał pan do tej szkoły tiara umieściła by pana w tym samym domu co mnie. To było czysto ślizgońskie zachowania. - Podsumował całe zdarzenie krążąc za zajmowaną przeze mnie kanapą.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. I od razu zdając sobie sprawę, z tego, że ma rację.

\- Teraz proszę mi powiedzieć kto to konkretnie był. Muszę wiedzieć z kim mam pomówić.

\- Powiem, Tom. Nie możesz jednak zdradzić od kogo to wiesz. Jeśli mi tylko to obiecasz dowiesz się.

\- Zachowam pański sekret... - przerwał a na ustach pojawił mu się cień złośliwego uśmieszku - O ile mnie pocałujesz - natychmiast przybrał maskę i z śmiertelnie poważną miną pochylił się nad kanapą. Jego oddech zmierzwił mi włosy.

Droczył się ze mną.

\- Jeśli zachowasz mój sekret ...- specjalnie urwałem. Zagram w tą samą grę co on. Okręciłem się i przyciągnąłem go za ramie do siebie. Gdy stracił równowagę chwyciłem za biodra i klęcząc przechyliłem przez oparcie, zmuszając by się na nim oparł. Dłonią podparłem mu kark. Musiał mnie chwycić za szyję by uniknąć przewrócenia. Czułem jak ramiona mu drżą. Nie tylko zresztą one. Jego całe ciało reagowało dreszczem na mój dotyk. Zaczerpnął powietrza zamierając. Zdobywszy się na szczyt mojej odwagi przygryzłem jego ucho i dokończyłem - Wtedy cię pocałuję.

I wypuściłem go z ramion.

Będę się za to palił w piekle.

On jednak wciąż nieświadomie mnie trzymał. Nie spodziewając się tego zachwiałem się. Tom zsunął się z oparcia a ja runąłem wprost na niego. Wgniatając w miękkie poduszki kanapy.

Widząc jego minę zaśmiałem się. Wyglądał na tak bardzo zdezorientowanego.

Powoli podniosłem się i nim całkowicie z niego zszedłem w jego oczach dostrzegłem coś na kształt żądzy.

Chyba odrobinę przesadziłem. - przyznałem nie wiedząc co teraz nastąpi. Mógł mnie przeklnąć, na co zasłużyłem - zresztą Voldemort na pewno nie szczędził by klątw na kogoś kto choćby naruszył jego przestrzeń osobistą nie mówiąc już o jakimkolwiek dotyku. To jednak wciąż był Tom. Nie potrafiłem myśleć o nim jak o tym czerwonookim wężowym tworze. Nie gdy mam go powstrzymać przed takim końcem.

\- Już wiesz czemu Malfoy to kupił? - Zasłużył na ten sekret. Usiadłem wygodnie w fotelu by pozwolić mu się ogarnąć ze swoimi myślami.

\- Zdecydowanie - podparł się na ramionach. Półleżąc na kanapie wśród rozrzuconych poduszek udało mu się zachować czystą elegancję. Przyznaję, że w tym gabinecie nigdy nie było jeszcze tak duszno. - Nie dziwię się, że podziałało to w drugą stronę. Nawet ja mam ochotę na więcej.

Hmmm... Czyżby?

\- Jak Abraxas zniknie z mojej okolicy myślę, że znajdę odrobinę czasu wyłącznie dla ciebie. - Zażartowałem.

\- Pozbędę się go jeszcze dziś wieczorem. Niech pan zacznie już myśleć, mam zamiar wpaść na weekend.

Jego uśmiech nie zdołał się do końca ukryć.

\- Mój drogi pannie Riddle. Ja doskonale wiem co z tobą bym zrobił.

* . * . *

Wraz z jego wyjściem poczułem, że koniecznie muszę się czegoś napić i bynajmniej nie byłby to sok dyniowy.

Puszczając wszelkie nauczycielskie obowiązki w zapomnienie opuściłem gabinet. Zdając się na moją pamięć wymknąłem się do Hogsmeade. A tam wpadając w alkoholowy amok zupełnie zapomniałem co się dzieje.

Ocknąłem się następnego dnia rano z niewyobrażalny kacem i przeświadczenie, że o czymś ważnym zapomniałem.

* . * . *

Już na korytarzu pod salą Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zdałem sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziałem.

Ja, nie dość, że dałem się ponieść i - przyznając profesorowi rację - kokietowałem go to niemal przyznałem, że go pragnę. Od kiedy daję się ponieść emocjom? Od kiedy zresztą bezduszny i przede wszystkim dobrze wychowany Tom Marvolo Riddle odczuwa tego typu... zresztą od kiedy w ogóle coś czuje?

Czułem jak coś pomiędzy złością a furią opanowuje moje ciało. Emocje te nie były jednak skierowane na profesora Princa jakbym mógł się spodziewać. Były wymierzone w kogoś kto śmiał się mu narzucać. Niemal odczuwałem coś dziwnego, co z nie małą trwogą sklasyfikowałem jako zazdrość. Zresztą może i nie słusznie. Przecież nic nie łączyło mnie z tym cholernym zielonookim Prince'm

Zapewne to tylko dlatego, że jako pierwszy okazał mi tego typu zainteresowanie i zupełnie mi ono nie przeszkadzało. Chciał mnie poznać. A tego nikt dotychczas się nie odważył.

Będąc w lochach zwróciłem uwagę na coś tak banalnego i codziennego, że aż zwolniłem. Było to zimno podziemnych korytarzy. Tak różne od ciepła innego ciała. Ciała Prince'a.

Nim przeszedłem przez drzwi dormitorium uświadomiłem sobie, że nie tylko on chce mnie poznać. Również ja pragnę zrozumieć jego. Nie mógłbym się jednak przed nim otworzyć.

Co jeśli odepchnie mnie gdy pozna prawdę? Jak zareaguje na mroczny dar, który posiadam? Czy wyda mnie gdy uświadomię mu o dokonanym przeze mnie morderstwie? - te pytania nie chciały się ode mnie odczepić.

Jeśli istnieje prawdziwa czarna magia to on znajduje się po jej przeciwnej stronie. Byłem świadomy jego przeciwieństwa. Niemal widziałem jasna naturę czystej magii. Miłość i oddanie. Jakby otaczał go tarcza broniąca przed złem.

Chyba ostatnio zbyt dużo o nim rozmyślam. Prawie Malfoy uciekł moim oczom.

\- Witaj Abraxasie - przywitałem się z nim siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko jego. Pokój wspólny był wciąż pusty. - Znowu omijasz obiad?

\- Nie mam apetytu - uciął i już wstawał by odejść ode mnie.

\- Siadaj - rozkazałem - Nie udawaj, że nic się nie dzieje. Nie jestem ślepy. Zresztą dobrze o tym wiesz. Więc nie myśl sobie, że umknie mi twoje zachowanie Malfoy. - Mój ton mógłby zamrozić ogień. Z cieniem uśmiechu przeglądałem się jak drży - Do reszty zgłupiałeś. Powiedz, jakbyś wytłumaczył swoją obsesję na temat profesora Prince'a?

Zapewne chciał się odciąć. Rzucić jakąś równe idiotyczną uwagę co zawsze. Gdy spojrzał na mnie niemal czułem jak strach ściska mu gardło.

Ach, tak cudownie patrzy się na cudze lęki. Napawałem się tym widokiem. Uśmiech sam wykwitł na moich ustach.

\- Tom...? - Udało mi się w końcu coś wyksztusić.

\- Lepiej milcz Abraxasie. Nie pogarsza mojego stanu. Odejdź i już nigdy więcej nie zbliżaj się do jakiegokolwiek nauczyciela. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że musiałbym tłumaczyć przed dyrektorem moją nieuwagę. Jesteś świadomy mojego obowiązku wpajania wam zasad. Nie poddawaj więc mojej wiary w wasze dobre wychowanie próbie. Szczególnie Ty, jako Malfoy, powinieneś być świadomy tych zasad. Zawiodłeś mnie.

Zostawiłem jego skamieniałe ciało w pokoju wspólnym sam udając się do sypialni prefektów.

Całym tym zdarzeniem zupełnie wymazując obiecane spotkanie z pamięci. Wyczerpany sianiem grozy padłem na łóżko. I tak jak leżałem zasnąłem.

Tego dnia żaden z nich nie był świadomy chwili w której cienka blizna pojawiła się na czole pijanego mężczyzny by zniknąć, gdy tylko miłe sny odparły gniew jednego ze ślizgonów.


	8. Rozdział 7

ROZDZIAŁ 7

* * *

Wśród przygotowań do niedzielnego Halloween miałem wrażenie, jakbym był obserwowany.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętałem rozmowę z Tomem. Obiecał, że pozbędzie się problemu. I najwyraźniej udało mu się. Młody Malfoy już więcej nie przyglądał mi się i przypadkiem nie wpadał na mnie. Zastąpiło go spojrzenie mniej natarczywe i zdecydowanie nie tak pożądliwe bym miał się narazie nim niepokoić.

Chcąc zebrać potrzebne materiały w bibliotece zostałem jednak zatrzymany przez moją obserwatorkę.

Była czarnowłosą ślizgonką. Jej równie ciemne oczy jak i kształt twarzy przywodziły na myśl kogoś kogo dobrze znałem.

\- Przepraszam, profesorze Prince – taktowne zwróciła moją uwagę mimo pewnego dystansu w głosie. – Czy mogłabym zająć panu chwilę?

Przywołałem ostatni tom z listy dziwnych wypadków czarno magicznych i skinąłem jej głową. Do kolacji została jeszcze chwila.

\- Nie widzę przeszkód, panno...?

\- Prince, profesorze. Nazywam się Eileen Prince.

Może i od zawsze pragnąłem mieć rodzinne. Ciepły dom w którym będą na ciebie czekać ludzie, którzy cię kochają. Mieć dziesiątki krewnych i wesoło żartować przy wspólnych obiadach. Zawsze wierzyłem, że Voldemort zaprzepaścił szansę na szczęśliwe życie odbierając mi rodziców. Obojga. Najpierw matkę, gdy miałem rok. Następnie prawdziwego ojca, którego nie byłem świadomy. Co z tego, że mój świat nie niszczą już wojny, gdy nie ma w nim nikogo na kim mi zależy.

Przed oczyma rozbłysnął mi obraz z ostatniego wspomnienia mego ojca. Ta chwila, gdy Lili pozwoliła mu się pokochać. Służba wśród śmierciożerców, która zaprzepaściła wszystko. Jej odejście do Jamesa. Moment kiedy dowiedział się o moim istnieniu i moim prawdziwym ojcu. Myśl, że Severus Snape dzieli ze mną krew była ciosem.

Najbardziej bolała jednak ta myśl, że przed nikim do tego się nie przyznał. Tłumił to w sobie zapewne myśląc, że zapewni mi to bezpieczeństwo.

Przecież nie mógł wiedzieć, iż całe życie chciałem zostać choć raz przytulonym przez rodziców

I właśnie teraz, stojąc przed moją krewną, matką Severusa, moją trzynastoletnią babcią, musiałem odeprzeć przemożoną chęć uściskania jej.

\- Jak mniemam jesteś moją krewną, czyż nie? – spytałem po prostu panując nad uśmiechem. Gdy zmrużyła brwi podobieństwo między nią a jej synem jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiło.

\- Tak mi się wydaję. Ojciec twierdzi, że zapewne profesor podchodzisz z drugiej linii jego prababki.

\- Niestety trudno mi to potwierdzić. Moi rodzice polegli w wojnie. – Powiedziałem sądząc, że ucieszy to część niewygodnych pytań.

\- Grindelwald nie szczędzi nikogo. Matka rozpaczała nad stratami naszego rodu. Przykro mi profesorze.

\- Dziękuję, Elieen. Cieszę się mogąc poznać kogoś z rodziny. Może uda mi się kiedyś spotkać z twoimi rodzicami.

Dość posępną twarz czarnowłosej odmienił lekki uśmiech. _Ciekawe czy Severus również tak promieniał, gdy tylko odważył się obdarzyć kogoś uśmiechem?_

\- Nie wątpię. Do widzenia, profesorze – pożegnała się by po chwili zniknąć między regałami.

Nim zdążyłem choćby poprawić trzymane w ramionach książki spowita czernią postać pojawiła się znikąd. Jedna z ksiąg głucho uderzyła w podłogę.

\- Czy ja też mogę zabrać ci chwilę? – Ktokolwiek to był dał znać, że słyszał całą rozmowę.

\- Nie ładnie podsłuchiwać... – mruknąłem pod nosem.

\- Nie nauczono mnie tego – kaptur opadł ukazując niezwykle przystojną twarz okoloną gładkimi włosami. Dość niesforna grzywką lekko się podkręciła opadając na bok. – Myślę profesorze, że mamy jednak coś wspólnego. Wybacz, że nie zjawiłem się wczoraj – dodał po chwili a ja zdałem sobie sprawę o czym zapomniałem.

\- Nie przepraszaj, panie Riddle. Wczoraj coś ważnego zupełnie zajęło mi myśli.

\- Och – wymknęło mu się. – Znowu profesor pił?

 _Teraz uważa mnie za alkoholika. No pięknie._ Schylając się po leżącą na ziemi książkę miałem wrażenie jakby obserwował moje ciało. Co więcej, to uczucie niemal szczypało od swojej intensywności.

\- To nic takiego. Powiedzmy, że pewne sprawy mnie przerosły i potrzebowałem się wyciszyć.

\- Doprawdy – przyciągnął słowo z aluzją kpiny. – Widzę, że dość mocno chciał się pan odstresować. Zalecałbym nic nie pić podczas balu.

 _Jakiego balu? Coś mnie ominęło?_

\- Jest profesor świadomy jutrzejszego balu kostiumowego? – starałem się sprawiać wrażenie, jakbym doskonale wiedział o czym mówi. Wyszło mi to jednak dość nieudolnie. – Rozumem, że przebrania również pan nie ma - westchnął cierpiętniczo – Proszę wrócić do komnat profesorze i odpocząć. A sprawę Nocy Duchów pozostawić mnie.

 _Dzięki Ci, Merlinie za niego._

\- Ratujesz mi życie Tom. – po chwili namysłu dodałem – Piętnaście punktów dla Slytherinu za pomoc nauczycielowi.

\- Dziękuję profesorze. – Odpowiedział jakby nie do końca pewien co zrobić.

\- Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to sam przyznam wam Puchar Domów. Nie chcesz może wysadzić cieplarni numer trzy? – spytałem się szczerząc.

\- Profesor nie wie nawet jak bardzo – on również się uśmiechnął. Podejrzane i zdecydowanie dziwne ciepło rozlało się w mojej piersi. Chłopak miał naprawdę olśniewający uśmiech. Choć odrobinę nieporadny, jakby nie wiedział jak się prawdziwie cieszyć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tylko do mnie uśmiechasz się w ten sposób. – Wymijając go szepnąłem na tyle głośno by zdołał mnie usłyszeć – Wyglądasz wtedy przepięknie.

I nim dostało mi się za to zanurzyłem się w labirynt regałów.

* . * . *

Z niedzielnym brzaskiem zostałem wezwany na spotkanie grona pedagogicznego Hogwartu. Więc z niechęcią zwlokłem się z łóżka by pogrążyć się w szoku z przekroczeniem progu Wielkiej Sali.

Wielkie kolorowe namioty zdobiły przestrzeń pnąc się wysoko ku górze. Między płonącymi lampionami i szczytami namiotów ciągnęła się kolejka górska. Nawet wagoniki z podziemi banku nie mogły jej dorównać.

\- Tu jesteś Harry – zawołał za mną Slughorn. – Chodź lepiej ze mną. Silvanus potrzebuje pomocy z gryfami. Ten człowiek nigdy już chyba nie oduczy się swojej lekkomyślności. Ile razy mówiłem mu...

Nie słuchałem dalej tego co mówił. Gdyż zobaczyłem profesora opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w towarzystwie nikogo innego jak nastoletniego Hagrida. Próbowali utrzymać parę gryfów w ogromnej pozłacanej klatce. Problemem była jednak lewa ręką profesora obecnie znajdująca się w paszczy stwora. Gdy tylko szczęki zwierzęcia rozwarły się przyzwałem Silvanusa do siebie a klatkę zamknąłem szczelnie.

\- W idealnym momencie. Już myślałem, że ją stracę – nauczyciel bez cienia bólu poprawił zwisające smętnie ramię i, z niemałym zaskoczeniem z mojej strony, odczepić protezę od barku. – Tym razem jest przynajmniej co naprawiać – stwierdził odkładając kończynę na stół – Zechciałbyś może ofiarować pomocne ręce? – spytał mnie a ja wiedziałem już, że zdecydował za mnie - Ja niestety swoich mam tylko połowę. Weź Rubeusa ze sobą i wypuścił chochliki w namiocie numer trzy. Uważajcie tylko by nie wpaść do wody. Syreny tego nie lubią.

Zrobiłem więc to o co mnie prosił. Z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz bardziej zachwycałem się wystrojem. Znikły długie stoły a jedzenie miało zapełnić stragany. Grupa linoskoczków ćwiczyła dziewięć metrów nad nimi.

Niemal żałowałem, że zwyczaj balów tematycznych nie przetrwał do moich czasów.

Ten wieczór na pewno zostanie niezapomniany. Nigdy dotychczas nie byłem w cyrku. Tom zapewne też nie. Ciekawe czy jego oczy zabłysną na ten widok.

Gdy nadszedł czas obiadu przeniesiono posiłek do pokojów wspólnych. Skrzat zapewne czekała już w moich komnatach gotów przynieść mi to czego tylko zapragnę. Nim jednak jedzenie się pojawiło dostrzegłem dość sporą paczkę leżącą na biurku. Zapewne dostarczoną przez skrzata. Leżała na niej równo złożona kartka.

„ _Profesorze Prince,_

 _Bal Halloweenowy rozpocznie się o godzinie osiemnastej. Proszę najpóźniej o siedemnaste piętnaście i ani minuty późnien być gotowym, gdyż o tej godzinie zjawię się, by dokończyć pański kostium. Ośmielę się pokusić na stwierdzenie, że wie pan jak to założyć. Jeśli jednak nie musi się Pan zdać na moją łaskę._

 _T. M. R."_

Nim odważyłem się rozpakować kostium zjadłem posiłek i po długiej odstresowującej, zresztą nie skutecznie, kąpieli w samym szlafroki stawiłem czoła paczce.

Otwierałem ją z duszą na ramieniu gdy wysypało się z niej coś skórzanego i czarnego. Wytrzymałem oddech. Ściągając jeden z pasów w dłoni przeklinałem na czym świat stoi.

 _Jak ja mam założyć coś takiego_?

Przegrywając walkę z częściami garderoby zrezygnowany padłem na łóżko. Po chwili z totalnego załamania wydobyło mnie pukanie.

 _Oto nadszedł mój oprawca_.

Nie zważając na to co mam na sobie otworzyłem mu drzwi zaklęciem i nim zebrałem się z posłania zdążył już wkraść się do mojego salonu. Zapewne w tej chwili, wraz z jego spojrzeniem, dotarła do mnie nagość mojego torsu, jednak szczerze mówiąc widząc jego przebranie miałem to gdzieś.

Ciało Toma spowite było w satynę. Czarno srebrna koszula podkreślała jego kształtne plecy ukazując je niczym przez witraż. Chyba specjalnie dla tego efektu okrążył się wokół władnej osi. Spięte srebrnymi wstęgami rękawy tuż pod łokciem wyeksponowany smukłość jego dłoni, które zresztą jak i obojczyki oraz skronię pokryte były wzorem łuski. Może i nie znam się na modzie, jednak nawet ja wiem, że ten strój niemal nadzwyczajnie do niego pasuje. Tak jakby od zawsze był zaklinaczem węży.

\- ... Prince? – wyrwał mnie z rozmyślania – Mamy mało czasu. Czemu nie jest profesor jeszcze ubrany?

\- Ach, tak. Ubranie. Tu pojawił się pewien problem, ponieważ Tomwyglądaszzbytseksownie – wyrzuciłem na jednym wydechu i kontynuowałem bez przerwy – pasy trochę mnie przerosły, jest ich zdecydowanie za dużo.

\- Mógłbyś powtórzyć tą środkową część? – złośliwość w jego oczach doskonale świadczyła o tym, że nie było to konieczne. On wiedział co powiedziałem.

\- Lepiej mi pomóż a nie tak stoisz.

Oddając się w jego ręce po dwudziestu minutach byłem gotowy.

Poza skórzanymi spodniami które już wcześniej miałem na sobie pojawiła się jeszcze kamizelka spinana z przodu na sprzączki. Ramiona oplatały mi pasy. Dotychczas wciąż wilgotne włosy zostały wysuszone i pozostawione w idealnym niemal nieładzie.

Po dłuższym spojrzeniu Toma zdałem sobie sprawę jak muszę wyglądać w całej tej skórze. Wiedziałem że uwypukla moje mięśnie, jednak jego reakcja przeszła moje oczekiwania.

Chciałem zdjąć okulary, jednak mnie powstrzymał.

\- Zostaw je, będą odbijać blask płomieni – i wręczył mi mój zakończony dwoma, obecnie nie zapalonymi, pochodniami kij. Okręciłem drążek wokół palców przypominając sobie treningi aurorów z zakresu broni mugolskiej. Przynajmniej tym umiem się obsługiwać.

\- Idźmy już lepiej, Tom. Myślę, że mogę ci skołować węża lub dwa.

I po raz ostatni spojrzałem na nas w lustrze. Myślę, że nie skłamię twierdząc, że ta noc będzie należeć do nas.


	9. Rozdział 8

ROZDZIAŁ 8

* * *

Efekt jaki wywołało nasze nadejście był zadowalający. Zarówno uczniowie jak i nauczyciele oglądali się za nami gdy podążaliśmy między namiotami. Cała feeria barw sprawiała, że nie wiedziałem gdzie podziać swój wzrok. Powietrze wypełniał zapach popcornu i waty cukrowej. Nieopodal dostrzegłem owoce maczane w karmelu. Gdzieś pomiędzy nimi wystawały makrele.

Obok nas przeszedł mim podążając po nie widzianych schodach ku górze.

\- I jak Ci się podoba, Tom? - spytałem widząc jak, zresztą zgodnie z moimi cichymi marzeniami, jego oczy błyszczą w zachwycie. Niemal chciałem na zawsze zatrzymać ten ich wyraz. Nie potrzebowałem już odpowiedzi. Doskonale widziałem jak bardzo cieszył się z bycia tutaj.

I ja byłem podekscytowany. Nie zważając na uczniów czy też kogokolwiek wmieszałem się w pochód akrobatów i ściągając ramię pociągnąłem Toma do jednego z namiotów. Otoczył nas wodne spiralę unoszące w powietrze najbardziej złote rybki jakie widziałem. Między nimi na podwyższeniu stała kobieta. Ruchem rąk znaczyła ich szlaki.

W innej wnęce znaleźliśmy tresera harpii. Ich widok, gdy były gotowe zrobić wszystko, urzekał swoją grozą. Nieopodal znaleźliśmy węże.

Pięły się po srebrnych prętach tunelu. Były ich dziesiątki. Idąc ramię w ramię udzielało mi się podekscytowane mego towarzysza.

\- _Chodź do mnie, piękna_ -wysyczałem świadomy użytej przeze mnie mowy wężów. - _Chodź piękności, lecz nie kąsssaj._

Jej smukłe ciało oplotło moją dłoń, zsuwając się po wyciągniętej ku górze ręce. Ośmieliłem się spojrzeć na Toma. Patrzył oniemiały z lekko rozchylonymi ustami.

Otoczony przez węże był jednocześnie królem i ich sługą. Panem i poddanym. Słuchał i był wysłuchiwany. Był to prawdziwy dziedzic Slytherina. A ja przejąłem jego dar. Czułem się niemal jak złodziej.

Jednak nie w tej chwili. Nie gdy patrzył na mnie w ten sposób. Jakby widział mnie po raz pierwszy. Nie dowierzając.

Pozwoliłem sobie zapanować nad nim.

Obróciłem się do niego by stanąć przed nim. Wciąż trwał w zastoju wpatrując się we mnie z zadziwieniem. W panującym półmroku zdałem się na te pełzające gady. Odcięły dostęp do tunelu.

Wąż z mego ramienia przeszedł na Toma, gdy tylko go dotknąłem. Pogładziłem jego bark zanurzyłem palce we włosach na jego karku. Zbliżywszy twarz ku jego czekałem, aż w tych świetlistych oczach dostrzegę nieme przyzwolenie. Jego ciało się nie wahało. Jedynie umysł wciąż miał obawy.

\- _Nie musisz się mnie bać_ \- Zadrżał pod moim wężowym szeptem - _Jesstem tu dla Ciebie i nie ośmielę się Cię skrzywdzić. W żaden sposób, nigdy._

\- _Ja... ufam Ci_ \- węże odpowiedziały na jego słowa. By po chwili zupełnie umilknąć.

\- _Więc stanę się godnym twego zaufania._

Pochyliłem się by nasze wargi otarły się o siebie. W momencie ich drżenia pełnym oczekiwań nadal nie nadużyłem swojej przewagi.

\- _Do niczego Cię nie zmuszę_ \- walczył by nie przemknąć powiek. Odkryłem, że jego oczy miały najprawdziwsza barwę gorącego brązu. W tej chwili zdawały się płonąć. - _Jednak, gdy tylko mi przyzwolisz na choćby jeden pocałunek_ \- urwałem czując jak brakuje mi powietrza - _wtedy nic już nie będzie takie samo. Czy ośmielisz się odrzucić przede mną swą massskę?_

Niemal czułem jak się odsuwa, ze śmiechem kpi ze mnie. Odsłania twarz potwora i z cruciatusem na ustach pozbawia mnie zmysłów. To były moje obawy. Prześwit jego przyszłego wcielenia. Jednak ono odeszło. Dopóki będę cały dla niego nie powróci. A ja nie mam zamiaru odejść.

Nie odpowiedział. Nie potrzebowałem słownych potwierdzeń czy zapewnień.

Z całym pragnieniem zaufania, opieki, ciepła i akceptacji, przede wszystkim miłości pocałował mnie. Nieporadnie. Nie miało to jednak najmniejszego znaczenia. Ofiarował mi coś więcej niż swoje ciało. Tym gestem otworzył przede mną swoją duszę.

Rozsunąłem jego wargi, nie zważając na węża który ściślej oplatał nasze ciała nie zostawiając między nimi choćby milimetra. Jego język uległ mi zupełnie. Pozwoliłem nam się zatracić. Przez ubranie badałem jego ciało. Każdy wyczuwalny mięsień. Każdą wystająca kość.

Gdy jęk opuścił jego zaczerwieniałe wargi odsunąłem się by pozwolić zaczerpnąć mu oddech. Złączyłem nasze czoła dając ochłonąć rozgrzanemu ciału.

Wąż rozluźnił pęta.

\- _Dziękuję, Harry_ \- nawet nie zauważyłem, że dotychczas unosił się na palcach dopóki nie opadł. Moje usta znalazły się na jego kości jarzmowej. Skubnąłem cieńką skórę ustami.

 _\- Nie masz za co dziękować, Tom._

 _\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Gdyby nie Ty ten rok byłby gorszy niż wszystkie inne. Pogrążyłbym się..._

 _\- Nic nie mów. Nie teraz. Myślę, że mamy jeszcze wiele czasu. Więc teraz idźmy. Choćby na kolejkę górską. Wata cukrowa podobno jest pyszna. A o nas, o tobie i nawet o Dumbledorze jako klaunie porozmawiamy później. Nawet dzisiejszej nocy, jeśli zechcesz. Tylko rozmowa, Tom. Już oddałeś mi swoją duszę, pozwól mi ja rozczytać._

- _Nie wiem czy tego chcesz_ \- czułem się jak ślepiec ucząc się odczytywać jego ciało. - _To kłamstwa i ból spisany pięknymi słowami._

 _\- To jesteś Ty, to wszystko czego pragnę._

Zadrżał pod wpływem mych słów.

 _\- I ja mam mroczną przeszłość. Rozdziały pełne cierpień i klęsk, większych i mniejszych. Nawet już nie pamiętam tych szczęśliwych akapitów. Jakby ktoś wydarł te strony. Może nie znam Cię cale życie, może bałeś się i obawiałeś. Chce te wszystkie części Ciebie poznać. Nie martw się więc. Rozumiem Cię bardziej niż się tego spodziewasz._

Tom pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu, zabierając mym wargą ich szlak. Odetchnąłem jego zapachem by uwolnić jego tors z moich sideł. Węże rozluźniły sploty. Wszystkie odgłosy świata nagle w nas uderzyły. Wprawiając w oszołomienie.

\- Wolisz jedzenie czy może się trochę zabawić? - spytałem ponownie normalnym głosem, już nie było niczego, czego inne uszy nie powinny słyszeć. Wycofałem się by podnieść zapomniany kij z pochodniami. Upewniłem się, że dobrze leży w dłoni. Okręciłem go między palcami. _Ach te czasy w Akademii Aurorów_. - Jeśli znajdziemy więcej miejsca to może coś ci pokaże. Tym razem z odrobiną ognia.

Jak powiedziałem tak też zrobiliśmy. No może pierw były lody i koło młyńskie. Łowiliśmy chochliki a ja zastanawiałem się czy tak zachowują się normalni ludzie. Zwykli nastolatkowie na swoich randkach. Bez żadnych zmartwień ani problemów. Tego dnia wszystko było wspaniałe. Każdego ogarnął szał zabawy. Mimo, że to była Noc Duchów tak naprawdę był to festiwal. Nawet moi współpracownicy puszczali prawie wszystko mino uszu. Nikt na szczęście nie zwrócił swego podejrzliwego oka na nas. Nie wiem czy było to w ogóle dozwolone.

Ale jak już mówiłem. W powietrzu unosił się niezwykły czar.

Gdy dzwony wybiły dwudziestą trzecią, z okrzykiem niezadowolenia, oznajmiono koniec balu.

Zgasiłem zaklęciem pochodnie. Przyjmując oklaski za występ i znikając w tłumie ukryłem się za stoiskiem z magicznymi, wielobarwnymi małpami.

Tom niezauważenie podążył za mną. Kiedy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu mego wzroku z podekscytowaniem odliczałem czas.

9... 8...

Już niemal stał koło mnie. Niemal mogłem dostrzec tak ledwie dostrzegalną barwę jego oczu.

7... 6... 5...

Oczu otwartych ze zdumieniem, gdy przyciągnąłem go do siebie,

4... 3... 2...

Chwytając jego twarz w swoje dłonie...

1...

I pocałowałem go jeszcze raz.

0.

Wielka Salę rozświetliły fajerwerki. Były wszędzie i były piękne. Te magiczne o kształtach smoków i te zwykłe wielobarwne. Salę wypełniły odgłosy zachwytu i tak dobrze znane wybuchy ogni. Wystrzał za wystrzałem. Jednak dotyk ust Toma, jego nieświadome błądzące ręce i te cudowne oczy przyćmiewały wszystko.

\- Wiedziałeś, że mam urodziny w sylwestra? - wyszeptał gdy łapałem oddech.

\- Nie wiedziałem tego. Ale myślę, że mogę Ci wynagrodzić każde twoje urodziny przy których mnie nie było.

I pocałowałem Toma szesnaście razy, a każdy z nich sprawiał, że traciliśmy oddech. Już przy przedostatnim razie ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Kurczowo łapać mnie w ramionach by nie osunąć się na posadzkę.

\- Już niemal nie mogę się doczekać następnych urodzin.

Zaśmiałem się cicho. Podtrzymując go za biodra.

\- W następne dostaniesz o wiele, wiele więcej.

* . * . *

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że dzień od którego wszystko się zaczęło, kiedy straciłem rodzinę, kiedy zyskałem niechcianą sławę, za sprawą przeszłości, w ówczesnej teraźniejszości, będzie najszczęśliwszym dniem w którym zyskałem nową przyszłość.

* . * . *

Następne dni mijały równie dobrze jak tamten. No może nie aż tak. W końcu nie spędziłem tamtej nocy z Tom'em. Może i to lepiej. Nie wiem czy na pewno skończyłoby się tylko na „rozmowie".

Już od tygodnia stwarzamy pozory. Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. A jednocześnie zmieniło się wszystko. Jego oczy były cieplejsze. Łagodniejsze. Przy mnie nie zakładał już więcej maski. Nawet jego otoczenie tak jakby bardziej go interesowało. Chciałbym by stał się częścią grupy. Zyskał przyjaciół i znajomych. Nawet tego cholernego Malfoya zniosę. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Gdybym nie mógł być przy nim przez wieczność.

Ta myśl przerażała mnie coraz bardziej. Nie pamiętam w jaki sposób znalazłem się w tym czasie. Nie wiem kiedy powrócę. Jak przez mgłę widziałem człowieka. Wręczono mi kopertę a w niej ten zmieniacz czasu. Ustawiony. I list. Ten szok i niedowierzanie.

Voldemort nie zginął podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Nie całkowicie. Znikło jego ciało. Eteryczna część jego duszy pozostała. Jednak już nie taka sama. Nie bał się śmierci. Po tylu latach wręcz jej pragnął. Wszechświat zażartował sobie z niego i na wieki przyszpilił jego duszę do tego świata, by cierpiał katuszę w swojej już niezmiennej formie.

W końcu mnie odnalazł, gdy skutki wojny wciąż niszczył planetę. To nigdy nie miało prawa ucichnąć. Gdy inni nie dawali już nadziei zawarliśmy sojusz.

Voldemort i Ja, już nie jako Harry Potter, wtedy byłem Prince'm.

W tamtych czasach on nie miał ciała, a ja nie miałem już duszy. By cofnąć te klęski byłem gotowy choćby zawrzeć pakt z diabłem.

I w tedy, podczas rozmów spędzonych z jego duchem, przyznał dlaczego taki się stał.

„Przestałem czuć, że jestem tą samą osobą co młody Tom Riddle. Patrząc w przeszłość widzę obcego człowieka. Miał wiele możliwości. Jednak stał przed ścieżką zła. A ja jestem skutkiem obrania tego kierunku. Wierzę, że gdyby w tamtym momencie spotkałby kogoś, kto wysłuchałby go nie odważyłby się choćby stanąć na tej drodze. Wiem, że byliśmy wrogami. Jednak to jest mój koniec. Chce Cię więc prosić o coś:

 _Poznaj i zmień Go, zanim odkryje On siebie."_

I nie pamiętam już co zdążyło się później.

Otwarłem szufladę mojego biurka. Złoty naszyjnik z klepsydrą wibrował cichutko w szkatule. Odmierzając czas. Bałem się go chociażby dotknąć. By nie kusić losu.

* . * . *

Minął już kolejny weekend a ja coraz bardziej cieszyłem się z mojej pracy. Pamiętam nadal jak tuż przed końcem wakacji zdradziłem Tomowi, że praca będzie utratą wolności. Już tak się nie czułem. Właśnie przebywanie w tym miejscu dawało mi wszystko czego brakowałoby wolności.

\- Skończyłeś już pracować? - drzwi od mojego prywatnego gabinetu zamknęły się cicho. Równie cicho jak szuflada skrywająca tak przerażający skarb.

\- A już myślałem, że nie przydajesz. Wszyscy w Hogsmeade?

\- Zgadza się, zamek prawie opustoszał.

\- To dobrze - Nie wstając z krzesła przyciągnąłem Toma do pocałunku.

Zaśmiał się w moje usta.

\- Więc to jest ta twoja obiecana "rozmowa"?

\- Będziemy jeszcze rozmawiać - zapewniłem go - Przecież zostajesz na noc, czyż nie?

Nawet nie próbował powstrzymać rumieńców. Tak pięknie zdobiących jego smukłą twarz. Już jakiś czas temu straciła dziecięcą delikatność. Zresztą nie tylko ona. Nie miną dwa miesiące jak stanie się pełnoletnim czarodziejem. I wtedy nic nie będzie nam stało na drodze, choćby dyrektor czy Dumbledore.

\- Uznam to za potwierdzenie.

I nim zaczął protestować już siedział na moich kolanach błagając o oddech.


	10. Rozdział 9

ROZDZIAŁ 9

* * *

\- Więc lubisz wafle kajmakowe? - spytałem kładąc się wygodnie w poprzek dywanu. Tom siedział na kanapie nerwowo strzepując kurz, którego zresztą nie było, z peleryny.

Stał się dość nieśmiały, chociaż równie dobrze mógł zawsze taki być. Jednak pewna doza wiary w swoją wyższość nie pozwalała mu na zagłębienie się w swoje prawdziwe, od lat skrywane "ja". Jednak to tylko domysły, równie dobrze może się obawiać dzisiejszej nocy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie żałuje swoich czynów. Po tym wszystkim nie byłbym w stanie się już wycofać.

\- Myślę, że tak... - mruknął cicho i wymijająco, co zresztą od czasu Nocy Duchów coraz częściej mu się przytrafiało. - Lubie ich smak. Natomiast nie lubię wspomnień z nimi związanych. To były jedyne słodycze, które dawano w sierocińcu - dodał cicho.

 _Czekaj... Zaraz, co?_

 _Czy on się odkrył, powiedział coś na temat swojej przeszłości? Zdradził mi tak ważną część swojego życia?_

Doskonale wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. Złe osoby, złe miejsca, złe wydarzenia. To wszystko może nam obrzydzić daną rzecz. To jak słuchanie danej playlisty podczas wykonywania danej czynności. Gdy tylko usłyszysz piosenkę od razu przypomnisz sobie co wtedy robiłeś. Miałem kilka takich wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Ciągną się one za tobą i dręczą w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Jestem szczęśliwy, że zdołałem się ich pozbyć.

\- To dobrze. Bo chcę sprawić, że zdobędziesz nowe wspomnienia. I już nigdy jedząc wafle kajmakowe nie poczujesz smutku.

Usiadłem powoli krzyżując nogi i wpatrywałem się w niego. W tak intensywny, pełen zadziwienia i szczęścia sposób.

Postanowił zaufać mi.

A mi ten fakt sprawiał przeogromną radość.

 _Pieprzyć jakiekolwiek plany czy misje._ Nie interesuje mnie już to.

Liczą się tylko te niepewne oczy wpatrujące się wszędzie tylko nie we mnie. Jakby czekając na moją reakcję. Jakby bojąc się, że odrzucę go z przez coś tak błahego. Czegoś na co nie miał najmniejszego wpływu.

\- Tom - powiedziałem do niego by w końcu spojrzał na mnie. Zrobił to dość niechętnie, jakby czarny dywan pochłonął jego uwagę zupełnie - Podejdź. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że rozumiem cię bardziej niż sądzisz?

Dołączył do mnie niepewnie, tak różnie od momentów, gdy z zachłannością mnie całował, z pełnym oddaniem oddawał się tej jedynej czynności. Wtedy była to czysta determinacja i pewność. Chęć zadania mi przyjemności. A w tym momencie wciąż strzepywał ten cholerny kurz. Przytrzymałem jego ręce by zaprzestał.

 _Jak odgonić ten lęk? -_ pytałem sam siebie.

\- Jestem do ciebie podobny - zacząłem śledząc uważnie jego wzrok, aż w końcu na stałe zakotwiczył się w moich oczach, by po chwili pozwolić mu się uwolnić. - Ja też wychowywałem się u ludzi, którzy z trudem mnie tolerowali. Byłem karany za byle co. Musiałem wykonywać każdą pracę. Traktowali mnie gorzej niż skrzata domowego. Może i urodziłem się w znanej i szanownej rodzinie. Co jednak z tego jeśli rodzice zostali zamordowani przez najgorszego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów. Nawet ich nie pamiętam. Nie zaznałem nigdy czegoś tak fundamentalnego jak opieka, zaufanie. W razie przegranej czy choćby złego snu nie miałem do kogo się zwrócić Zawsze byłem sam. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że jestem czarodziejem dopóki nie otrzymałem listu. Wszystko ukrywane przede mną aż do końca. Nie wiedziałem nic o tym świecie. Nieśmiałym nawet pomyśleć, że mogę żyć inaczej, lepiej. Po prostu wierzyłem, że jestem winny wszystkiemu. W końcu pobyt w szkole stał się wybawieniem, a powrót na wakacje katastrofą - zerknąłem na Toma wciąż trzymając jego dłonie w swoich. Słuchał uważnie. - Więc nie martw się. Jestem świadom tej strony życia równie mocno jak ty. I musisz wiedzieć, że cokolwiek mi wyjawiasz, jakkolwiek miało by być to potworne, ja... - _zawszę tu będę._ Zawahałem się. Nie byłem pewien czy aby na pewno mogę mu to powiedzieć. Nie byłem pewien tego co się wydarzy. _A gdybym nagle zniknął?_ \- zaakceptuję to. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo boisz się, że zmieni to moje uczucia do ciebie. Chcę... nie. Ja pragnę by to co jest między nami miało siłę by istnieć.

Nagle podniósł wzrok z dywanu. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte.

\- Czy ty mnie...? - nie dokończył, a ja nie miałem mu tego za złe. Dopóki nie zostanie to wypowiedziane będzie dla mnie, dla niego, dla nas wszystkich łatwiej.

\- Tak.

Odpowiedziałem po prostu.

\- Zależy mi na tobie, Tom.

Z niepewnością wysunął dłonie z moich. Lekkim jak podmuch wiatru ruchem dotknął mojego policzka. A ja chciałem by jego ręce wiecznie były przy mnie.

\- Ja nie wiem... Nie wiem co czuję - niemal szepnął. A ten głos gubił się w cichych odgłosach pękających drewien.

\- Nie musisz wiedzieć. Nie musisz mi jeszcze mówić. Dam ci czas. Tak wiele, ile tylko będziesz potrzebował. Po prostu bądź. Jedynie dla mnie.

Kiwnął powoli głową.

Pochylił się.

Ustami zahaczył o moje rozchylone wargi, gdy próbowałem złapać oddech.

\- O to się nie martw. Nie tak łatwo wypuszczę z rąk najbardziej pożądanego nauczyciela Hogwartu - zaśmiał się cicho. A pewność siebie powróciła do niego. Na powrót stał się tym Tomem sprzed Nocy Duchów. Tym Tomem, który chce być najlepszy, zawsze we wszystkim zresztą jest.

 _Oj, teraz się zacznie._

\- Miło mi to słyszeć, jednak konkurencji to tu nie mam, mój drogi Tomie.

\- Czy ja wiem... - popchnął mnie do tylu i przechylił nade mną zakleszczając między swoimi ramionami. - Profesor numerologi jest całkiem ciałkiem. - Psotne spojrzenie omiotło moje oczy. A płonący w nich ogień pobudzał moje ciało. Jednak leżąc pod nim byłem zupełnie bezbronny.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Już pomijając mnie i możliwość, że mógłbym poczuć się zazdrosny. - _Czy jemu spodobała się ta myśl?_ Musze się upewnić, że nie zbliży się więcej do tego profesora. - Jak tam miewa się twoja wyobraźnia?

\- Miewa się wspaniale, _professorze_ \- wysyczał. A sugestywny uśmieszek zagościł mu na wargach.

 _Merlin jedynie światkiem jego swawolnych myśli. Że też tają młodzież mają w tych czasach._

\- To pozwól, że zaprezentuje ci pewien obraz:

Jest wieczór - zacząłem. - Uczta kończąca wakacje, a na niej całe grono pedagogiczne Hogwartu. Dyrektor Dippet, Dumbledore, Hooch... I jedna jedyna zasada: brak czerni i bieli. Fioletowe szaty Albusa jako najgorsza rzecz jaką w życiu widziałeś. Długa, lśniącą w małe łyse gryfy w kolorze wściekłej, brokatowej zieleni. I te owe paskudne gryfy odśpiewują szkolny hymn. Jesteś uwięziony wśród tych wszystkich pijących ludzi i zastanawiasz się ile zdołają jeszcze w siebie wlać zanim w końcu padną ku mojemu zbawieniu. Po którejś kolejnej beczce ognistej nawiązuje się dziki taniec. Pomiędzy tym stylowym Dumbledorem a twoim cudownym nauczycielem numerologi. Wiesz mi tego obrazu na zawsze chciałbym się pozbyć z mojej głowy. Czy potrafisz to wszystko zobaczyć?

Byłem świadomy, że tak. Coś na kształt przerażenia i niesmaku wpełzło na jego twarz. Ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatrywał się we mnie z wyrzutem.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś?

\- Po to byś nigdy więcej nie pomyślał o nim w tych kategoriach. Myśl wyłącznie o mnie - podhaczyłem jego rękę by opadł na mą pierś. - Wykorzystaj tą swoją wyobraźnie do bardziej przyjemnych celów.

Zrzuciłem go z siebie i pozostawiliśmy na miękkim dywanie.

\- Masz ochotę może jeszcze na wafle kajmakowe? - obdarzałem do najszczerszych uśmiechem.

Podczas gdy zajadał się słodyczami postanowiłem wziąć krótki prysznic. Pozwalając gorącej wodzie złagodzić spięte mięśnie rozluźniałem się stopniowo. W końcu będę miał Toma wyłącznie dla siebie, przez cały wieczór i noc. Będziemy mogli w końcu zgłębić siebie nawzajem. Lepiej poznać.

 _Czy zdradzi mi swoją mroczną stronę? Odkryje najmroczniejsze jej części? S_ zczerze wątpiłem by był jeszcze gotów.

Będziemy robić małe kroki. Przynajmniej ja tego dopilnuję.

Nadal pamiętam jego płochość po zakończonym balu. Jakby nie dowierzając w to co się stało, jakby przerósł go nadmiar doznań. Nie wątpiłem, że skradłem jego pierwszy pocałunek, oraz te wszystkie kolejne. Gdy tylko fajerwerki ucichły podziękował za miły wieczór i znikł w tłumie. Zostawił mnie zupełnie samego pośród tych wszystkich ludzi. Poczułem się pusty jak nigdy. Wiedziałem, że jednak tego właśnie potrzebował. Chwili by poukładać sobie myśli.

Będziemy spędzać razem więcej czasu. Po woli przyzwyczaję go do swojej bliskości. W końcu sprawię, że nic nie będzie krępować jego pragnień.

Zakręciłem wodę z przekonaniem, że tej nocy podążymy tą ścieżką.

Słońce już znikło za horyzontem, gdy jeden ze skrzatów, nie zważając na obecność ucznia w moich komnatach, podał nam kolację. Było to danie zrobione na specjalne życzenie Toma. Nie ukrywam, że sprawiło mi to przyjemność. Chciał się podzielić ze mną swoimi smakami. Nie zmienił tego nawet fakt, że nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia co jemy.

Było to danie zapewne pieczone, umieszczone w kwadratowym szklanym naczyniu. Wyodrębniłem z tej masy warzywa. W sumie to były praktycznie same warzywa.

\- Wygląda przepysznie - spostrzegłem siadając do małego stolika przetransmutowanego specjalnie na tę okazję. Ośmieliłem się nawet przykryć go haftowanym obrusem.

\- I równie tak smakuje - zapewnił i uśmiechnął się lekko gdy wyczarowałem płonącą świecę. - Czy mogę więc to uznać za randkę? - spytał ruchem ręki zakreślając pokój.

Coś w środku mnie zatrzęsło się z radości. _Więc chcesz aby była to randka?_

\- Byłbym zaszczycony, Tomie, jeśli uznałbyś ten wieczór randką - nalałem do jego kieliszka soku. Po chwili zastanowienia polałem i sobie.

\- Może być więc naszą pierwszą, no dobrze. Niech będzie drugą. Bal w Halloween zdecydowanie zasłużył na miano pierwszej - zauważył a ja zakrztusiłem się napojem próbując ukryć szeroki uśmiech. _Nie przestaniesz mnie nigdy zaskakiwać.._. - Smacznego.

Rozłożył serwetkę na kolanach i nałożył mi porcję na talerz. Cała gama zapachów połechtała moje nozdrza. Również smak był niesamowity. Warzywa i zioła idealnie współgrały z delikatnym makaronem i pikantnym sosem. Starty ser wyłaniał się gdzieniegdzie zadziwiając swoim aromatem. Było to zdecydowanie danie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie jadłem i było to największym błędem.

\- Absolutnie przepyszne - wymknęło mi się gdy nakładałem drugą porcję. Tom obserwował mnie uważnie już skończywszy swój posiłek.

\- Wiem. - Zdawał się promienieć. Jakby ciesząc, że mi smakuje. A mi radość sprawiało jego szczęście. Więc obaj, bez zbędnych słów, siedzieliśmy przy stole zadowoleni.

Jego oczy odbijały światło świec, kiedy oparłszy łokcie na stole - zapewne łamiąc setki zasad dworskiej postawy - wpatrywał się we mnie. Czekając aż dokończę "wylizywać" talerz.

\- Chciałbym ci jeszcze coś pokazać - rzekł. - _Accio_... - rzucił zaklęcie i czekając podszedł do mnie. Już chciałem wstać, gdy przytrzymał moje ramię. Przysunął się do mnie tak blisko na ile pozwalała moja siedząca pozycja, by posmakować moich ust. Od razu pogłębił pocałunek i wycofał się dając dostęp mojemu językowi. Nim zdążyłem się spostrzec zaciągnął mnie na kanapę a tam pozostawił samego na rzecz futerału trzymanego w ramionach.

Z wprawą otworzył klamry i stając między mną a płomieniami kominka pochwycił w ręce skrzypce.

Nie byłem w stanie nic powiedzieć. On widocznie twierdził, że nie potrzeba słów. Pomimo, iż stał do mnie przodem miał zamknięte oczy. Oddając się do końca instrumentowi a on stał się zupełnie mu podległy. Czuły na każdy nawet najdrobniejszy ruch smyczka. Kiedy popłynęła muzyka i ja się zatraciłem. Melodia była ciężka i elegancka. Nadawała odświętności chwili, jakby miało nastąpić spotkanie z królową, trwał bal epoki baroku. Ciężkie suknie i pudrowane włosy. Przyszła klęska niszcząc wszystko. Muzyka stała się mroczniejsza, by przemienić się w szybszą i radośniejszą, zdecydowanie lżejszą. Poruszające dźwięki jaki wydobywały się ze strun przenosiły w inny świat. Z jednego stanu do drugiego, prowadząc przez zawirowania emocji. Tom panujący nad historią, która zostanie ukazana był nieziemski. Jakby nie pochodził z tego świata. Gdy wysokie brzmienia rozbrzmiały byłem pewien, ze stoi przede mną anioł we własnej osobie. Cienie od ognia przykrywały jego twarz. Płomienie drgały na drewnie skrzypiec z każdym wykonywanym ruchem.

W duchu męczyła mnie myśl. Dlaczego postanowił mi zagrać? Czy miało być to potwierdzenie? Podziękowanie? Prośba o coś czego nie byłem świadomy?

Jednak znikała ona równie szybko jak każda inna. Wyparta przez bezwarunkowy zachwyt.

Ze smutkiem niemal spijałem ostatnie nuty. Z zamarciem smyczka zamarł również skrzypek oddychając głęboko.

\- Tom. Ja... -nie mogąc zebrać myśli ująłem rozdygotane ciało. Czułem każdy ruch mięśni przyciskając je do piersi. Uważając na instrument wycofałem się z powrotem na kanapę. Odłożyłem skrzypce najdelikatniej jak umiałem na bok, po czym również tak lekko poprowadziłem Toma, by usiadł okrakiem na moich kolanach, wciąż przyciśnięty do mnie. - Jesteś niezwykły - powiedziałem w końcu pozwalając mu ukryć twarz w zagłębieniu pod moją brodą. - Nigdy jeszcze nie przeżyłem czegoś takiego jak teraz. Twoja gra jest niebywała. Mógłbym słuchać jej przez całą wieczność. Przez całą wieczność mógłbym mieć cię przy sobie - wyszeptałem. Jego ramiona już nie drżały.

Spojrzał wreszcie na mnie. Pochwycił moje policzki w swoje cudowne dłonie i pogładził kciukiem moje usta.

\- Dziękuję ci, Harry. Za to, że mogłeś mnie wysłuchać. - Cokolwiek miał na myśli było to dla niego naprawdę ważne.

\- To ja dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi na to.

Potrząsnął w zamyśleniu głową. Kosmyki czarnych włosów przysłoniły jego czoło. Urosły z cal lub dwa odkąd go poznałem. Tak zmieniło się moje życie odkąd spotkałem go w barze. Nawet nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jakie było zanim to się stało.

\- Chyba już wiem - stwierdził by następnie złapać oddech przytrzymując go dłuższą chwilę i w końcu wypuścić. - _Ja ciebie też... -_ ten wężowy szept chyba już na zawsze pozostanie w mojej duszy.


	11. Rozdział 10

ROZDZIAŁ 10

* * *

Wciąż przed oczami mam scenę, gdy spał ze mną. Chociaż był tak daleko to nie zmienia to faktu, iż nadal u mnie.

Pomieszczenie rozświetlał skąpy blask kominka. Cienie zalęgły się w kątach i podpełzały coraz bliżej, by tylko pochłonąć kolejne partie pokoju. Ogień drgał pozwalając im tańczyć. Siedziałem oparty o nagrzany kamień a żar rozgrzewał moje lewe ramię. Naprzeciw mnie stała czarna kanapa.

Taki niby zwykły mebel a nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Nawet rzeźbione kamienne węże, wpijające się w moje plecy, nie przekonały mnie bym zaprzestał obserwacji. Powód mojego zainteresowania był oczywiście jeden - bynajmniej była to fascynacja częścią wyposażenia wnętrz - mianowicie na tej właśnie kanapie, przykryty miękkim kocem, spał młody ślizgon.

Zasnął na moich kolanach, wciąż trzymany w ramionach. Tak po prostu, jakby robił to każdego dnia. Rozmawialiśmy półgłosem. O wszystkim co nam tylko przyszło na myśl, o błahostkach, aż jego głowa opadła lekko na mój bark.

Czuł się bezpiecznie w mojej obecności. Był to fakt, gdyż gdyby było inaczej jego instynkt by mu na to nie pozwolił. Klatka piersiowa unosiła mu się lekko wraz z oddechem i opadała powoli z każdym wydechem aby ponownie powtórzyć ten ruch. Bez końca. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem się o to, że zafascynuje mnie coś tak rutynowego jak sen.

I właśnie tę, pogrążoną w spoczynku sylwetkę Toma, ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, lekko rozchylonymi wargami, włosami rozrzuconymi po policzku i czole, wspominałem obecnie. Przynajmniej było tak dopóki dyrektor Dippet nie zwrócił swojej uwagi na moje zamyślenie.

\- Profesorze Prince? - błędnym wzrokiem starałem się go odnaleźć wśród grona nauczycielskiego. - Tutaj młody Prince'ie - starszy czarodziej uniósł dłoń ku górze i energicznie pomachał.

\- Umm... Tak, dyrektorze? - wyprostowałem się na krześle lekko zmieszany przyłapaniem na nieuwadze.

\- Miło widzieć, że już do nas wróciłeś. - Dumbledore niemal niedosłyszalnie odkaszlnął dając znak Dippetowi by ten kontynuował. - Rozmawialiśmy obecnie o stanie naszego świata, Harry. O Grindenwaldzie i jego karygodnych poczynaniach - uściślił.

\- Rozumiem - pochyliłem lekko głowę jakby z wyrazami smutku. - Przykro mi, ale nie orientuje się w przebiegu tej wojny. Od wypadku podczas jednego z zadań, przydzielonych mi przez Ministerstwo, staram się odciąć i nie zagłębiać w te tematy. Niestety. Takie jest zalecenie lekarza - dodałem próbując wytłumaczyć moją nie wiedzę na wypadek pytań.

 _Czasem pochodzenie z przyszłości jest naprawdę kłopotliwe -_ pomyślałem.

\- Oczywiście jeśli takie zalecenie to nie mam prawa tego podważać, chłopcze. Jednak ciężko w to uwierzyć. Plotki napływają z każdych stron, nie tylko tych gazet. Czy pańska rodzina wciąż mieszka we Francji? - zagaił dyrektor.

W tej chwili, bardziej niż w innych, czułem na sobie wzrok współpracowników. Chciałem się ukryć, wtopić w obicie krzesła, stopić się z blatem stołu.

\- Obecnie wszyscy moi bliscy są poza moim zasięgiem - rzuciłem z ciężką nutą świadomy faktu, iż tym razem powiedziałem prawdę.

\- Oni polegli, Armandzie - podszepnął dyrektorowi Dumbledore. Dotarło to jednak nawet do mnie, przez co zapewne i do pozostałych biorąc pod uwagę moją pozycję po przeciwnej stronie owalnego stołu.

\- Przyjmij moje przeprosiny, młody Prince'ie. Nie wiedziałem. Tyle zła dzieje się w tych czasach. Aż chciało by się przenieść w przyszłość, gdy wojny się zakończą. Całe wybrzeże Morza Śródziemnego drży w obawie. Francję spowiła trwoga.

Po tych słowach - zapewne za sprawą ramienia Dumbledora, które znalazło się nagle na żebrach dyrektora - temat zszedł na comiesięczną pogadankę o uczniach i postępach poszczególnych domów.

\- Coś się zapowiada, że w tym roku Ravenclaw odda Puchar Domów - stwierdził Herbert.

\- A żebyś wiedział! - przyznał rację nauczycielowi zielarstwa Silvanus uderzając dłonią w stół. - Ślizgoni przeszli sami siebie. Teraz to prawdziwi prymusi. Szczególnie ta ostatnia klasa. A zwłaszcza ten Riddle. Czego on to nie wie? A wszystko wie! Wszystko umie i nawet jakiś taki milszy jest dla otoczenia, co nie Horacy?

\- Dorósł, Silvanusie, po prostu wydoroślał. To ten rocznik, gdy oni wszyscy zyskują pełnoletność. Zmieniają się. Nim skończy się rok części z nich nie poznamy na własne oczy.

\- Święte słowa, niech Merlin świadkiem. I oby tak było!

Moje myśli znów, jak za sprawą nadnaturalnej siły powędrowały z powrotem do czarnowłosego młodzieńca.

* . * . *

\- Przepraszam, czy mógłbym zając ci chwilę?

Po sobotnim obiedzie dogoniłem Dumbledore'a, jak znikał w labiryncie korytarzy. Otworzył przede mną drzwi swojego gabinetu połączonego z salą od transmutacji i zaparzył herbaty.

\- Czy ma to jakiś związek z twoją misją, Harry? - Jego świdrujące, jasne spojrzenie tym razem powróciło z pełną intensywnością uświadamiając mi czas jaki minął, gdy go unikałem w obawie przed właśnie tą jego spostrzegawczością.

\- Przyznaje, że są to sprawy ze sobą powiązane. Jednak ta, którą mi powierzono jest bardziej skomplikowana niż ci się wydaje. Niestety nie wolno mi zdradzić więcej niż to, że dotyczy ona pewnej osoby znajdującej się w obrębie tych murów.

Przyszły dyrektor kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu złączając palce i tworząc z dłoni trójkąt.

\- Chciałbym zniknąć na parę dni. Myślę, że trzy może cztery wystarczą. Muszę załatwić pewną sprawę we Francji. - Powiedziałem z nadzieją, że powiąże to z moim rzekomym pobytem w tamtych rejonach i sprawami rodzinnymi.

\- Dlaczego nie porozmawiasz o tym z Armando? To on jest tu dyrektorem.

\- Nie chcę go niepokoić. Poza tym tylko ty, Albusie, wiesz o moim zadaniu. Im mniej osób pozna ten sekret tym lepiej. Gdy ta liczba wzrośnie, wraz z nią zmniejszy się prawdopodobieństwo powodzenia. Nie chciałbym by ta wieść dotarł do tej pewnej osoby - podkreśliłam z naciskiem, wiedząc, że będzie milczał dopóki mi ufa. A obecnie, z niewiadomego dla mnie powodu, obdarzył mnie zaufaniem. - Ufam, że mnie wesprzesz. - Jakby na potwierdzenie skinął głową. - Chciałbym wyjechać 19 tuż po zachodzie słońca. Jeśli wszystko się ułoży wrócę jeszcze przed wtorkiem.

\- Niech tak będzie. Załatwię zastępstwo na ten czas. - Z głębokim westchnieniem chwycił kalendarz i pośpiesznie coś w nim zapisał.

\- Dziękuję, dyre... Albusie - poprawiłem się pośpiesznie karcąc za tą pomyłkę.

 _I właśnie dlatego powinienem go unikać! Jeśli dalej będę na tyle nie uważny to nawet ten stary woźny Carpe zacznie coś podejrzewać. Brrr..._

* . * . *

Nim jednak sprawy wyjazdu zostały zapięte na ostatni guzik zasapana madame Hooch zatrzymała mnie w mojej sali. Zarówno ja, jak i trzecioroczni puchoni będący w mojej klasie rzuciliśmy jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Harry pozwolisz za mną. Jest pilna sprawa. Będziesz sędzią podczas jutrzejszego meczu! - Z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach łapała powietrze.

 _No dobrze. To mam prze... Yhm. Trzeba było iść chociaż na jeden trening! A no tak. Tom jest lepszą rozrywką niż jacyś tam spoceni goście. Zwracam honory._

* . * . *

\- Drodzy nauczyciele, szanowny dyrektorze i wy wspaniali uczniowie! Rozpoczynamy pierwszy w sezonie mecz o puchar Mistrzostw Quidditcha Hogwartu roku 1944! - Nastąpiła chwila ciszy by następnie przywitano słowa komentatora z niesłychanym entuzjazmem. Młody uczeń Huffelpufu skinął mi głową.

Tutaj zaczyna się moja praca. Ustawiłem kufer na środkowej linii boiska. Spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych spoczywały na mnie.

\- W ten sezon wprowadzi nas nowy sędzia i zarazem nasz profesor Harry Prince! - Skłoniłem się trybuną. U mojego boku stanęła dwójka pozostałych sędziów liniowych. - Wraz z sędziami: madame Rolandą Hooch oraz panem z Ministerstwa Kennilworthym Whisp!

 _Merlinie! Czy to ten Whisp? Czy to on?_ Moje spojrzenie powędrowało do postaci stojącej po mojej lewej. Ten wspaniały człowiek, guru każdego quidditchowego fana, autor wiekopomnego dzieła jakim był "Quidditch przez wieki" stał tak blisko. Aż chciałem paść przed nim na kolana i prosić o autograf. Merlinie! Ale to jeszcze nie te czasy. Na razie był to wciąć jasnowłosy mężczyzna, niewiele starszy ode mnie. Trzymałem więc moje emocje na wodzy z nadzieją, że uda mi się z nim porozmawiać po zakończeniu.

\- Panuje idealna pogoda na oglądanie meczu. Słońce świeci wysoko i skryło się za chmurami. Idealne dwadzieścia stopni Celsjusza. Jednak nie jestem meteorologiem więc na tym kończymy. Grają dla nas dzisiaj drużyny Gryffindoru - gromkie owacje zdradzały zniecierpliwienie - i Slytherinu - ich cierpliwość powoli też się kończyła. - W zeszłym sezonie pożegnaliśmy trzech graczy. Więc czeka nas zupełnie nowa gra. Już nie przeciągając prosimy drużynę gryfonów!

Wśród krzyków, pisków i odgłosów dziwnych trąbek, których nie udało mi się jednoznacznie sklasyfikować, na boisko wleciała pierwsza z grup.

\- A oto oni! Nowy kapitan Hamish Frater nadal w roli szukającego domu lwa - to on jako pierwszy wylądował na boisku. Zatrzymał się tuż przede mną i uścisnął dłonie mi i pozostałym sędzią. - Następnie mamy dwóch nowych pałkarzy: Mowatta oraz Benn, świetną Elizabeth na swojej odwiecznej pozycji obrońcy i oczywiście dobrze nam znanych ścigających: Cave'a, Boyle'a i Kerra.

Gdy tylko stopy każdego z nich dotknęły murawy madame Hooch uważnie sprawdziła ich miotły.

\- W drużynie ślizgonów mamy już mniejsze zmiany. - Wylecieli pierwsi członkowie wśród gromkiego aplauzu swego domu. Dało się usłyszeć również głośnie krzyki i tupania. _Drodzy ślizgoni! Gdzie się podział wasz dystans i kultura?_ \- Rosiera, który w zeszłorocznym meczu okazał się idiotą... No co to prawda! - Stojący obok niego Slughorn klepnął go po głowie kapeluszem. - Na pozycji ścigającego zastąpi go kapitan Winky Crockett - Dość posępny młodzieniec skinął mi głową. - Jego pozycja obrońcy przechodzi natomiast na Toma Riddle'a!

 _Czy ja aby na pewno dobrze słyszę? To on umie grać? Jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić starego Voldemorta na miotle broniącego... W sumie to broniącego czegokolwiek. No może poza swoją władzą i życiem._

Jednak słuch mnie nie myli. Dostrzegłem jak leci w moim kierunku. I nagle wszystkie odgłosy ucichły. Moja podświadomość resztkami uwagi wychwyciła kolejne nazwiska. Chyba byli to: Bracken, Campbell, Avery, Lestrade i Black. - _Coś sporo tu tych Blacków kręci się po szkole._

Teraz już rozumiałem dlaczego tak wiele dziewczyn przychodzi na mecze pomimo jakiegokolwiek braku zainteresowania sportem. Było coś w tym wszystkim, w włosach zmierzwionych pędem powietrza, w sportowych pelerynach mających kolor domu. Nawet w czymś tak naturalnym jak ułożenie ciała na miotle, napiętych mięśniach ud gdy łapano równowagę oraz ułożeniu dłoni na drążku. To wszystko miało w sobie dozę ekscytacji. Spojrzenia rządne zwycięstw.

Nie mogę pozwolić, by mój debiut sędziowski zniweczyła nie uwaga. _Zignoruj te ruchy... Zignoruj... -_ powtarzałem jak mantrę. Niech Tom ogarnie te swoje palce i zostawi biedną miotłę w spokoju.

 _Jak on może na oczach całej szkoły, jednocześnie tak by nikt tego nie dostrzegł, mnie prowokować?! Oj, już ci się dostanie skoroś taki odważny się zrobiłeś. Ty i te twoje "gierki"._

\- Mamy znak od madame Hooch. Możemy zaczynać. - Trybuny ucichły.

Skinąłem głową Rolandzie i czekałem aż wraz z Whispem opuszczą linie boiska. Kapitanowie uściśli sobie dłonie, siłując się kto komu połamie ręce. Nie świadczyło to dobrze o przebiegu dzisiejszego meczu.

\- Bez nieczystych zagrań, panowie - zwróciłem się do nich jednak patrząc na ślizgońskiego obrońce, który swoją drogą udawał niewiniątko. - Jeśli ktoś w tym meczu ucierpi możecie się pożegnać z czasem wolnym do ostatnich waszych dni w tej szkole. - To wcale nie była groźba...

Moje "pouczenie" przyniosło chciany efekt.

\- Prosimy zawodników o ustawienie. - Głos wzmocniony zaklęciem przebrzmiał po dłuższej chwili całkowicie maskując moje słowa wypowiedziane do jednego z graczy.

 _Powodzenia Tom_.

Po chwili w dłoni trzymałem już kafla. Riddle i Anson czekali już przy swoich pętlach, pałkarze trwali w gotowości.

Uwolniłem piłki, jednak to wyrzucenie kafla rozpoczynało grę. Ledwie piłka straciła kontakt z mą dłonią a już została pochwycona. Wycofałem się na mojej zasłużonej Srebrnej Strzale.

To będzie dobry mecz.

\- Slytherin pierwszy przy piłce! Campbell... Podanie do Crock... Nie! Boyle przechwytuje. Świetny strzał Serena! Tak, tak. Kobieta pałkarz. Też się obawiałem a tu taki talent. Jak ona gra! Boyle rzuca do Kerra. Mamy przerzutkę z powrotem do Cave'a i strzał! - Grom oklasków ze strony trybun gryfonów ucichł nagle. - Kiedy to się stało?! - Nawet komentator nie dostrzegł momentu w którym Tom pojawił się przy prawej obręczy wybijając piłkę. - Niech mnie. Riddle przeszedł sam siebie. Tak szybka reakcja... A teraz wracamy, Maya Bracken przy piłce... Campbell...

Ten puchon miał rację. Tom był niesamowity.

Muszę przyznać, że posiadanie gracza quidditcha za chłopaka było cholernie podniecające. Znaczy się... mam nadzieję, iż tak jest. Chyba pierw muszę to jednak z nim ustalić.

Przelatując koło jego pętli puściłem mu oczko. Niech nie myśli sobie, że to on ma tu władzę.


	12. Rozdział 11

ROZDZIAŁ 11

* * *

\- Podczas dzisiejszego meczu udało się drużynom, nie tylko zaskoczyć nas swoim nowym składem, ale i wykonać sporą liczbę świetnych manewrów - podsumował puchon po zadziwiającym zygzakowatym locie jednego ze ścigających. - Tak, nie mylicie się. To był _Woollongong Shimmy_ i to dobrze zagrany! Z tym zdobytym punktem dla lwów nie zmienia się jednak ich pozycja. Mamy 320 punktów dla Ślizgonów i jedynie 90 Gryfonów. Więc brać się mi tu do roboty! Obrona Riddle'a nie jest aż tak niepokonana! - Komentator wczuł się i coraz bardziej zagrzewał walczących czerwonych.

Jednak dostrzegłem te ich podirytowane spojrzenia.

Gra toczyła się już od prawie dwóch godzin i nie tylko zawodnicy byli zmęczeni. Szyja bolała mnie w co najmniej sześciu miejscach od ciągłej obserwacji zawodników i boiska. Jak nic zasłużyłem sobie dzisiaj na masaż. Ciekawe, czy uda mi się wyciągnąć jakoś Pana Cudownego Obrońce z imprezy na część zwycięstwa. Lub przegranej. Oni i tak mają zamiar pić.

O, jak już o nim mowa to wciąż kontynuuje zabawę w _jak wkurzyć sędziego_. Rzuca mi te swoje sugestywne spojrzenia i uśmieszki sprawiając, że ja - podczas gdy nie mogę mu się odpłacić dość intensywną i cielesną odpowiedzią - tracę na swojej wszechstronnej uwadze rozmyślając o tym co zrobię jak go tylko dorwę.

I coś czuję, że na samym masażu się nie skończy pomimo wszelkich wcześniejszych zapewnień. _Przecież sam się o to prosi!_

Więc właśnie dlatego z nie małą radością i ulgą ogłosiłem koniec meczu. Olać tych cholernych Ślizgonów, w końcu przez pół życia byłem Gryfonem! Trybuny wciąż szalały po złapaniu znicza. I to całe trybuny. Skrzydlatą piłeczkę pochwycił Hamish Frater, szukający czerwonych. Jednak kończąc z wynikiem 280 punktów więc wciąż, ze znaczną przewagą zwyciężają zieloni.

\- Czterysta dziesięć dla domu Salazara Slytherina! - Oznajmia wszystkim komentator na co kibice zwycięskiej drużyny wznowili wszystkie odgłosy radości, te bardziej, jak i zarazem te mniej przyzwoite, których zapewne następnego dnia się wyprą.

\- Co za mecz! - skwitował Dippet wachlując się swoim spiczastym kapeluszem jakby odganiając nadmiar emocji.

* . * . *

Kiedy w końcu ten wielki i rozradowany tłum przeniósł się z boiska do wielkiej sali, niemal wynosząc drużyny na rękach, zostałem sam z sędziami, by podsumować mecz i zapełnić wynikami rejestry. A z tego co widziałem danych do wpisania było spoooro. Więc nie ukrywając, że żadne z nas tak gładko przez to nie przejdzie wybraliśmy się w trójkę do Trzech Mioteł na kolejkę czegoś mocniejszego. Nie przeczę też, że dało mi to wiele możliwości. Oczywiście na rozmowę z przyszłym Wspaniałym Whispem.

Co prawda z jednej kolejki zrobiły się dwie... i nie wiadomo skąd cztery ale nam to nie przeszkadzało. Co to to nie!

\- Więc myślisz o tym żeby napisać książkę Kennil? - spytałem pomiędzy podawaniem liczby prawych skrętów drużyny lwa a podliczaniem podań kafla.

\- Oczywiście! - odrzekł z zapałem ożywiając się. - To będzie hit. Mówię ci to Harry - nie ukrywam, że nie trwało długo aż przeszliśmy na "ty". Z nim nie dało się nie dogadać. Ten człowiek ma taki entuzjazm! - To będzie oczywiście o quidditchu. Zapewne spisy zasad, drużyn, legendarnych manewrów - zaczął wyliczanie posiłkując się palcami prawej ręki. - Wszystko co tylko się wiąże z tym sportem... - zupełnie rozmarzył się sącząc ognistą.

Madame Hooch przyglądała mu się z półuśmiechem zamaszyście przewracając kartki na drugą stronę.

\- Ale ty wciąż we mnie nie wierzysz! - Wypomniał jej obrażonym tomem. - Kobieto serca nie masz. Własnego szwagra nie wspierać... - pokręcił głową z oburzeniem.

\- Więc jesteście rodziną? - spytałem chcąc załagodzić sytuację poprzez podsunięcie Whispowi kolejnej karafki.

Żółte oczy Hooch zalśniły groźnie. Nie ukrywam. Po plecach przeszły mi ciarki.

\- Nie jesteśmy - skwitowała twardo. - Ten podlotek postawił sobie za punkt honoru wyjść za mojego młodszego brata. - Dodała jakby z pogardą.

Nigdy nie spodziewałem się z jej strony takiego zachowania. Czyżby to był brak tolerancji...

\- Wydaje mi się czy przeszkadza ci jego orientacja? - spytałem zastanawiając się co by powiedziała o mnie.

\- To akurat problemem nie jest. - Machnęła na to ręką. Jakiś ciężar jakby odleciał z moich ramion. Prawdopodobnie był to _niepokój._ \- Ten idiota nie wziął pod uwagę, że mój brat ma tylko jedenaście lat. I to dopiero w lutym!

No dobrze. Tom był ode mnie młodszy. Przynajmniej w tych czasach. Ale nadal była to różnica tych sześciu lat. I on miał prawie siedemnaście! A ja się martwię, że to niepokojące być, _ehmm_ znaczy się chcieć być w związku z uczniem.

\- Zaszalałeś Kennil. - To jedyne co mi przyszło na myśl w tej chwili. - Może poczekaj z tym jeszcze to pięć lat bo inaczej cię zamkną.

\- O co ty mnie podejrzewasz? - Oburzył się marszcząc nos. - Nie tknę go przecież dopóki czternastki nie skończy.

Po tym stwierdzeniu musiałem ratować Hooch przed uduszeniem się whisky i Whispa przed jej żądzą mordu. Na szczęście przez resztę rozmowy przebrnęliśmy dość spokojnie zachowując ten temat jako _tabu._

Kennilworthy Whisp okazał się bardziej człowieczym człowiekiem niż głoszą legendy miłośników quidditchowego sportu. Jak się spodziewałem był praktykantem w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat. Obecnie posiadał domowego testrala o imieniu Alex, skąd jednak wzięło się to imię wyjaśnić nie chciał a ja nalegać nie chciałem. Z testralami i śmiercią wolę nie ryzykować wpadki. Hooch natomiast popijała swój trunek będąc nadzwyczaj milczącą.

\- Wpadniesz może na kolację? - zapytała w końcu, gdy mieliśmy się już zbierać do zamku. - Quintin pytał czy przylecisz na święta... - dodała ciszej.

Whisp opromieniał, przez co ośmieliłem się twierdzić, że owym Quintinem jest nikt inny jak jego wybranek.

Cała ta sytuacja dała mi do myślenia na temat tego co mam zrobić ze swoim. Wracając drogą do zamku, dość chybotliwie co prawda, humor mi dopisywał. Z każdym kolejnym metrem alkohol coraz mocniej działał i wydaje mi się, że gdzieś w drodze przez salę podekscytowani wizją ujrzenia swoich _lubych_ , wraz z Kennil'em mogliśmy dość jawnie naruszyć swą wzajemną przestrzeń osobistą. Co prawda owego zajścia nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć dopóki Dumbledore nie obdarzył mnie dość sugestywnym spojrzeniem. Od jego wzroku przeszły mnie ciarki.

Z odczuciem niepokoju rozejrzałem się po uczniach. Część z nich przyglądała mi się dziwnie, co zignorowałem, jak i tą podekscytowaną żeńską cześć grona. Przy ostatnim stole, tym zwycięskim, siedziała jednak osoba dość mocno ściskająca swoje sztućce. W szczególności nóż. A jej wzrok sugerował, że gdyby nadarzyła się taka okazja znalazłby się nie tylko w kawałku mięsa na talerzu, ale i w czyś bardziej... żywym.

Młodego Riddla spowiły sidła zazdrości. Poczułem to. Pochwyciłem kielich do ręki i w wypolerowanym srebrze obejrzałem swą twarz. Blada blizna, na razie dość słabo, przecinała czoło.

 _Nie dobrze. To zły znak._

Wiedząc, że wszelkie jej pojawienie się może grozić tragicznymi skutkami wykręciłem się z zaproszenia madam Hooch i czekając przy tajnym przejściu prowadzącym za gobelinu pustej sali obok mojej komnaty wprost do lochów.

Teraz wystarczyło jedynie czekać.

* . * . *

Kolacja skończyła się dziś wcześniej z zamiarem przeniesienia imprezy w bardziej przychylne do picia miejsce.

W jednej z grupek dostrzegłem swój cel. Za sprawą małego zaklęcia rozwiązałem jednego z jego butów odczekałem chwilę, aż pozostali znikną za portretem. Czułem buzujące w czarnowłosym młodzieńcu emocje. Głównie była to złość. Nie umiałem jednak sprecyzować, czy skierowana była na mnie.

Wycofałem się w korytarz pozostawiając przejście na tyle otwarte by mógł je dostrzec. Byłem pewien, że z pewnością tak się stanie. Tom nie jest człowiekiem, któremu umyka coś przed oczami. Jak również nie jest osobą, która widząc tajemne przejście nim nie podąży.

Znikłem więc w mroku nie zamykając drzwi sali. Również swoje pozostawiłem uchylone. Niech potraktuje to jak zaproszenie.

Długo czekać nie musiałem.

Rozpaliłem kominek i pozwoliłem opaść na oparcie krzesła wierzchniej szacie sędziowskiej w nieprzyjemnym odcieniu brązu. Obmyłem twarz wodą pozostawiając okulary na gzymsie i osuszyłem zwilżone włosy ręcznikiem, gdy poczułem za mną czyjąś obecność.

Intensywną obecność.

Mimowolnie spięły mi się mięśnie, jakby oczekując ataku. Okręciłem się na tyle by w wiszącym lustrze dostrzec zamazaną postać. Nie minęła chwila jak dopadła mnie. Ręce oplotły mój tors i ramiona nie pozwalając na ruch. Na karku czułem gorący oddech. Mierzwił on moje włosy.

Nie było wtedy słów.

Jedynie cisza.

Determinacja.

Rozumiałem jego czyny. Kierującą nim zazdrość. Gniew. Dłońmi chciał zatrzeć ślady którymi podążyły ręce Whispa. Nie wiedział, że były do zaledwie muśnięcia i podtrzymywania gdy chwiała się pod nami droga. Nie musiał. Nie gdy pałała od niego ta żądza.

Puścił mnie. Łapiąc jedynie za materiał koszuli pociągnął w stronę sypialni. Zostałem pchnięty na łóżko. Żałowałem, że nie mogę dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy. Jednak to potęgowało jedynie odczucia. Każdy dotyk palił. Pobudzał moje wygłodniałe ciało. Usiadł okrakiem na moich kolanach. Czułem jego erekcje.

Zanim jednak znowu dosięgły mnie jego smukłe dłonie wgryzł się w moją szyje. _Naznaczył mnie jako swojego._ Nosem wędrował po moim obojczyku i wyczuwszy obcy zapach na koszuli natychmiast ją ze mnie zdjął.

\- Nie pozwolę, by ktoś tykał tego co do mnie należy - wysyczał nie panując już nad gniewem. Blizna coraz mocniej pulsowała. - Dlaczego na to pozwalasz? - spytał przygryzając mój tors. Po chwili wgryzł się w mój bok. Poczułem jego zęby na żebrach. Dziwny świst opuścił moje usta.

\- Żaden dotyk nie sprawi, że się komuś innemu oddam. - Wciąż leżałem nieruchomo. Czułem pulsującą w nim bestie. - Wiesz przecież, że jestem tu wyłącznie z twojego powodu.

\- _Kłamiesssssz -_ kolejny raz zagłębił we mnie kły. Niech robi co zechce. Nie wyrwę się z tego amoku.

\- Nigdy w sprawie moich uczuć.

Nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać musiałem dostać w końcu jego pocałunek. Co z tego, że leżałem pod nim. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Niezależnie od pozycji on i tak mi ulegnie. Jak jego język pod moim naporem.

Coś mnie ściska. Napiera na moją pierś wędrując w dół podbrzusza. Dziwne emocje torowały drogę gorącem. Miałem wrażenie, że jak dalej pozostanę bierny to mnie rozsadzą. Wtedy, gdy czułem jego męskość tuż przy swojej. Przyciągnąłem go bliżej siebie. Dłońmi badałem jego ciało milimetr za milimetrem próbując wyczuć różnicę od ostatniego razu. W końcu i jego koszula zaczęła przeszkadzać. Więc nie długo trwało aż się jej pozbyłem.

\- Może to nie najlepszy moment - badając układ jego szczęki postanowiłem coś sobie wyjaśnić - ale czy jesteśmy parą? - Na chwile wybiło go to z rytmu. Dłonie jakby wypadły ze swojej trasy. Oparł łokcie po obydwu stronach mej głowy. Mógłbym przysiąść, że jego brązowe oczy błyszczą.

\- Chcesz by tak było?

\- Jak niczego bardziej... - Była to prawda. Przecież sam najlepiej wiem o czym myślałem ostatnimi czasy. Zawsze tylko Tom i Tom. Czy to jawa czy też zupełnie inny rodzaj mrzonki. Myśl, że posiądę jego serce na własność. Zacząłem rozróżniać fascynację od zakochania. To tą drugą ścieżką idę. Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie sam.

\- Więc mogę być i twoim kochankiem.


	13. Rozdział 11 i pół

ROZDZIAŁ 11 I PÓŁ

* * *

Prince pozwolił mi robić ze sobą co tylko zapragnę.

Dał mi to jasno do zrozumienia, tak jak ja to, że oczekuję od niego wynagrodzenia za dzisiejszą frywolność. Nie obchodziło mnie ile wypił i na ile chce usprawiedliwić tym swoje czyny. Od samego poranku wprowadzam w życie mój plan, by w końcu nastąpiło to, co już niedługo się wydarzy.

Jego sile dłonie, zdecydowanie podążające tylko sobie znaną ścieżką, chwilowo wyparły z mojej głowy wszelkie myśli wprawiając mnie w ekstazę.

Fakt, że dał mi wolną rękę świadczył o tym, jak bardzo mu na tym zależy. Jak liczy się dla niego mój komfort. Nie narzucał się, nie poganiał. Jedynie potęgował to co i tak szalało w moim wnętrzu. Wszelkie doznania kumulowały się w jednej sferze. Miałem zamiar spełnić moje słowa.

Być jego chłopakiem, kochankiem, kimkolwiek zechce bym się stał tym będę. Byle nie przestawał _tego_ robić - _zmieniać mnie_.

Jego czyny, słowa, nawet sama obecność i świadomość jej bytu, wpływały na mnie. Jednym zdaniem odpędzał największy gniew, dotykiem niweczył wszelką niepewność. Byłem przekonany, że gdybym spotkał go o rok wcześniej nigdy nie zostałbym mordercą. Nim zechciałem chociażby pomyśleć by go odrzucić na stałe zawładnął całą mą osobą. Może nawet jeszcze w tym cholernym barze.

Od tamtego czasu pokazałem mu czego pragnę. I byłem świadomy, że Harry spełni wszelkie moje pragnienia.

 _Nie tylko te psychiczne._

 _* . * . *_

Sportowa szata wraz z koszulą leżały gdzieś już dawno zapomniane. Za sprawą naprowadzenie profesorskich dłoni i moje spodnie wkrótce dołączyły do tego niepoukładanego stosiku. Z ulgą przyjąłem nagłą swobodę korzystając z zaistniałego luzu by otrzeć się o jego ciało.

Mój nauczyciel leżał pode mną. Może i w normalnych okolicznościach uznałbym to za formę czynów niepoprawnych i nieodpowiednich ale w obecnej chwili nie dopuszczałem do siebie tych myśli. Nie widząc te żądne mnie zielone oczy.

Już pomijając sam fakt, że bez okularów nie dostrzega mnie do końca. Ten mały szczegół działał na moją korzyść dodając więcej pewności mym niewprawnym ruchom. Nie muszę chyba tłumaczyć, że to moje pierwsze tego typu doświadczenie. Mówię tu o doświadczeniu. Teoria, nawet w hogwardzkich murach, dosięgnie każdego nastolatka. Tym bardziej jak Malfoya masz za znajomego.

A ja nienawidzę być niedoświadczonym. Nie cierpię czegoś nie umieć, nie wiedzieć, być od czegoś zależnym. Może i jestem zależny od zawładniętych mną żądzy, od całego _jego osoby._ Tylko, że ten typ zależności różnił się od innych. Był inny, wprawiał mnie w stan ciągłego oczekiwania. Na niezgłębioną dotychczas namiętność.

Posunąłem się więc o krok dalej w jej kierunku. Przekraczając barierę samych pocałunków i poznawczych pieszczot wzajemnie rozgrzanej skóry. Dłońmi dotarłem do miejsca, gdzie biodra zanikają pod warstwą materiału sędziowskich spodni. Językiem znaczyłem mokry ślad na podbrzuszu.

\- Czy jesteś tego pewien, Tom? - spytał odzywając się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Głos miał niski, ochrypły. Za jego sprawą poczułem ścisk w gardle, musiałem przełknąć ślinę.

Nim choćby cień wątpliwości padł na moje niecne plany odpowiedziałem:

\- Jak nigdy. - Pewność w moim tonie zaskoczyła nas obojga. Widocznie moje ciało wiedziało lepiej, że podołam.

\- Nie musimy się śpieszyć - zaczął podpierając się na ramionach.

Wiedziałem dobrze w jakim jest stanie. Byłem równie świadomy swojego. Od dłuższego czasu nie myślałem o niczym innym jak o bliskości z nim. Każdym jej rodzaju. Te wszelkie zawstydzające myśli, marzenia, sny... Było ich zbyt wiele. Najgorsze było jednak to, że mógłby się nigdy nie urzeczywistnić. Mógłbym nigdy nie poczuć żaru bijącego od jego spragnionego ciała, drżących z wysiłku mięśni, jego podniecenia. Nie poczuć _tego_ smaku.

Rozpiąłem więc guziki jego spodni i z pocałunkiem posłałem go znów na materac. Uniósł biodra ułatwiając mi zadanie. Nim mój umysł do końca zarejestrował moje czyny pochylałem się nad jego zupełnie nagą postacią. Omamiony widokiem mięśni, ich ruchem pod napiętą skórą, w niektórych miejscach lśniącą od potu. Dopiero teraz w pełni pojąłem jak jestem przy nim mały. Drobniejszy, niższy, zdecydowanie bardziej filigranowy. Podświadomie przyłożyłem dłoń do jego podbrzusza kciukiem muskając członek.

Jego klatka zafalowała pod głębokim oddechem wprawiając mnie w głębszą fascynację.

Bladość mej jasnej skóry odznaczała się spośród jego ciemniejszej. Jakbym był z alabastru. Nie byłem jednak zdecydowanie tak kruchy.

Najpierw samą ręką dosięgnąłem upragnionego celu. Pozwoliłem ścisnąć go palcom i wykonać ruchy. Zarejestrowałem na skrajach trzeźwej świadomości jego przyśpieszony oddech. Przyjemność. Jednak, gdy dopiero dołączyłem usta, zmieniło się to w coś zupełnie innego. Czułem jak pulsuje we mnie. Naprężony i gorący. Lekko podrażniłem go kłem, co poskutkowało mimowolnym pchnięciem bioder. Znalazł się głębiej we mnie. Dość zaskoczony przyjąłem go chcąc więcej. Wycofałem się liżąc aż w końcu tylko ssąc czubek. Skupiałem się na tym by zadać Harry'emu jak najwięcej przyjemności.

I osiągnąłem swoje zamiary. Po chwili miałem już usta pełne jego.

Przełknąłem nie przejmując się słonawym smakiem. Nim fala orgazmu minęła leżałem przyciśnięty, wciąż drżącymi ramionami, do jego piersi. Serce waliło pod moim. Wyczuwalne dwa odmienne rytmy. Z każdym oddechem unosiłem się i ja. Z ustami na jego ustach.

Nie mogłem się chociażby poruszyć.

Obserwował mnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Rumieniec zapiekł w moje policzki za sprawą intensywności tego spojrzenia. Był to czysty absurd biorąc pod uwagę to, czego dokonałem przed chwilą.

Pocałowałem go w końcu, wprawiając w ruch nieruchome wargi. Pozwoliłem mu ochłonąć, dłońmi błądząc w jego wciąż wilgotnych włosach.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak tego pragnąłem -wymruczał szeptem w moje usta. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak pragnę ciebie.

Za sprawą tych słów poczułem, że byłbym gotów oddać się mu nawet tej nocy. Doszczętnie. Świadom tego poruszyłem się nerwowo, czując jak członek mi drży na tę myśl.

 _\- Mogę ci się odwdzięczyć, Tom -_ Wysyczał w języku węży wbijając kolejne igły podniecenia w moje podbrzusze. Niemal czułem ból. - _Chcesz tego? -_ Podniósł się do siadu specjalnie pocierając o mnie. - _Jedno słowo, a doprowadzę cię na skraj rozkoszy..._ \- Jako zapowiedź tej obietnicy położył mnie na plecach. Głowa opadała mi lekko poza obszar łóżka, tak, że podkręcane włosy grzywki odsłoniły dotychczas skryte czoło. Oddech Harry'ego drażnił nagą skórę, jednak dopiero gdy jego palce wślizgnęły się pod materiał bokserek poczułem co to znaczy być na skraju. - _Jedno słowo..._ \- Nosem zarysował dokładną krawędź mojej bielizny. Wypuścił przez usta powietrze, a podmuch przez cienki materiał owiał mój członek.

To był mój limit.

\- Proszę... -wysapałem wiedząc, że to nie wystarczy. Drażnił się ze mną, a to drażniło mnie. Pieprzyc jakąkolwiek dumę. - _Weź mnie, tyle ile tylko zapragniesz. Tak bardzo jak się ośmielisz. Proszę cię. Chcę cię poczuć._ \- Świadom potęgi moich słów dziwiłem się, jak w tym stanie udał mi się powiedzieć cokolwiek. Wierciłem się w oczekiwaniu. - _Zrób ze mną co tylko zapragniesz._

To prawie jak zaklęcie. Ostatnie dzielące nas skrawki czegokolwiek zniknęły. A mnie, tak jak obiecał, pochłonął całkowity obłęd.

Gorąco jego warg wokół mnie.

Po chwili niemal zaprowadzi mnie na skraj świadomości. Upojenie i doznanie uniesienia zawładnęło moim umysłem. Zalała moje ciało i jego usta.

Nie wiele myśląc pociągnąłem go do siebie. Oplatając jego biodra nogami. Spiłem zbłąkaną krople z kącika ust. Chciałem go więcej. Chciałem jeszcze więcej Harry'ego. Jeszcze bardziej, jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze boleśniej...

\- Tyle wystarczy, Tom. - Wypowiedział te słowa między pocałunkami. - Na dzisiaj to już koniec. - Wiedziałem ile te słowa wymagały od niego samokontroli. - Nie jesteś jeszcze gotów.

Opuściłem nogi na materac rozluźniając palce zaciśnięte na jego karku.

Może i nie miał racji. Może jednak ją miał. Nie byłem pewien bo jego obecność zaćmiewała jakiekolwiek trzeźwe poglądy. Nie wiem jak mogłem się tak zapędzić. Pokiwałem jedynie głową dając mu znać, że zrozumiałem. Że tyle jest wystarczająco dobrze. Może i to niedopowiedzenie. Zbyt bardzo chciałem mu ulec.

 _Salazarze, to ponad moje siły_... - pomyślałem w pełni świadomy.

\- Więc co teraz robimy? - Spytałem odgarniając włosy z jego twarzy. Dostrzegłem niewiele bledszy cień na czole. Odrobinę jaśniejszy od jego skóry. Pogładziłem to miejsce ciekaw co to. Nie spytałem jednak. Czułem, że wiąże się to z czymś złym. A nie chciałem niszczyć chwili.

\- Na razie to idziemy spać. Ochłoniemy. - Podniósł mnie i ułożył we właściwą stronę łóżka. Położył się obok mnie i przykrył nasze nagie ciała kołdrą.

Wraz z opadnięciem emocji poczułem przemożone zmęczenie będące skutkiem męczącego dnia. Mięśnie od dłuższego lotu na miotle bolały mnie tu i ówdzie. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by ten podejrzliwy Malfoy przypisał problemy z siedzeniem pod nocną nieobecność.

 _Slytherinie, tylko nie to. Niech zachowam chociaż resztki godności, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że i tak do tego nie doszło. -_ Była to ostatnia myśl nim zasnąłem w ciepłych ramionach mojego... hmm. Chyba już kochanka.


	14. Rozdział 12

ROZDZIAŁ 12

* * *

Z samego rana, chociaż może bardziej koło wczesnego sobotniego południa, obudziłem się całkowicie obolały.

Otworzyłem powoli oczy walcząc z chęcią przewrócenia się na drugi bok i ponownego zapadnięcia w sen. Jednak coś podświadomie wprawiało mnie w niepokój. Coś czego nie udało mi się wyłapać spojrzeniem. Był to ciężki zapach wypełniający pomieszczenie. W tej jednej chwili, spędzonej jeszcze w błogiej niewiedzy raz po raz przesuwałem dłonią po pościeli próbując rozgryźć nagłą zmianę w jej dotyku. Wiszący nade mną baldachim też jakby się zmienił. Lekkimi kotarami poruszał wiatr, a mimo to unosząca się woń chciała odebrać mi oddech. Wziąłem więc głęboki wdech i już po chwili wiedziałem, że ta nie należąca do mnie narzuta jak i owy baldachim skrywają moje nagie ciało przed cudzym wzrokiem. Tak, jakby ktoś mógłby je dostrzec w profesorskiej komnacie. Nawet gdyby tak się stało nie umknęło by nikomu, że powietrze przesycone jest wonią _naszego_ wczorajszego podniecenia.

Z mieszanką zadowolenia i po części zażenowania opadłem z powrotem na miękki materac. Zawładnęła mną pewnego rodzaju swoboda. Pełna oczekiwań. Z nie mocnym rumieńcem powtarzałem w głowie scenę za sceną. Każdy dotyk. Muśnięcie. Pieszczotę. Na nowo odtwarzając wszystkie tak frywolne czyny.  
Rozłożyłem ramiona i chwyciłem jedną z poduszek w dłonie.

Od dawna nie budziłem się z taką łatwością. Umysł miałem jasny i nawet pomimo bólu, odrętwienia i wszystkich niedogodności wielogodzinnego meczu czułem coś na kształt... może i nawet szczęścia.

Odrzuciłem szybko te myśl. Przecież ja nie bywam... _szczęśliwy_.

Z westchnieniem przerwałem tę chwile. Wsłuchując się w odgłos kropli uderzających o szkło odsłoniłem zasłony. Sypialnia była pusta. Mdłe światło ledwo przedostawało się przez strugi deszczu pogrążając ją w półmroku.

Zegary wskazywały godzinę dziesiątą.

A jego... _mojego_ nigdzie nie było. _Zostałem_ _sam_.

Zabrałem więc swoje ubrania, które _ktoś_ dość niedbale położył na szafce.

Z wypełnionym trwogą sercem zanurzyłem się pod strumieniem wody. Zmywając z siebie jego obecność, by móc nad tym przejść do codzienności... I nie martwić się tym, że to zbliżenie zostanie wychwycone czyimś ciekawski okiem. Jednak wciąż szukałem wymówki dość dobrej by zwieść samego Abraxasa. Bo dobrze wiedziałem, iż to on właśnie zauważy brak mej osoby bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny w całym zamku.

Nie śmiem wątpić, i również nie przeczę, że gdyby ten rok nie okazał się być innym to właśnie jego widziałem przy moim boku. Jako jednego z grona moich poddanych. Zaufanego sługę. Jednego z tych, którzy pomogą dokonać mi zemsty.

Zaśmiałem się cicho zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo małostkowo brzmią te plany. Zniszczenie świata by tylko ukarać tych co mi zawinili... Nie byłem do końca pewien czy to jest to czego chciałem. Moje cele, poglądy i podejście się zmieniły.

Więc może idąc za namową profesora Prince'a zamiast jak o popleczniku pomyślę o tym Malfoy'u bardziej jak o _towarzyszu_? Zaśmiałem się sam do siebie na tę niedorzeczną myśl.

Spłukując pianę z włosów miałem już plan.

Po pierwsze: najpierw uporać się z platynowłosą skarbnicą hogwardzkich plotek.  
A po drugie, następne i zarazem ostatnie: odnaleźć profesora Prince'a i pozwolić doprowadzić się do szaleństwa. Choćby nawet zaraz.

Z pełną mocą i świadomością trudu i wymaganej umiejętności niekonwencjonalnych metod perswazji, których oczekiwały ode mnie przyszłe zadania zakręciłem kurki.

* . * . *

Śniadanie trwało w najlepsze, za co dziękowałem Merlinowi, gdyż w pokoju wspólnym ślizgonów panowały pustki. No prawie. Na jednej z kanap nadal spał Alfard Black trzymając w swoich czułych objęciach niebotycznych rozmiarów butelkę whisky. Gdyby nie świadomość złamanych przeze mnie reguł dzieciak dostałby szlaban. Kto pozwolił sobie na takie zaniedbanie upijając nieletniego?!

 _O nie, nie_ _będzie_ _mi tu nikt_ _łamał_ _zasad kiedy to Ja jestem_ _odpowiedzialny_ _za_ _pożądek_ _-_ Westchnąłem z irytacją powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem uroku. A jedyne co mnie do tego skłoniło to świadomość, że byłem ubrany w wczorajszy, nie do końca czysty i sponiewierany, po nocy spędzonej w jakimś koncie, strój obrońcy. Zanim zmieniłem decyzję zniknąłem na schodach prowadzących do dormitorium.

Kiedy dotarłem na śniadanie wielu uczniów, albo skończyło już jeść, albo zbierało się do wyjścia. Mijając w przejściu jednego z prefektów chłodno odpowiedziałem na jego przywitanie chcąc jak najszybciej zniknąć z oczu tych wszystkich ludzi będących świadomych mojej dzisiejszej nadzwyczajnej niepunktualność.  
Siadając na swoim stałym miejscu podchwyciłem spojrzenie Malfoy'a. Blondyn jednak jedynie spoglądał w głębokiej konsternacji mierząc mnie cal po calu, by po chwili powrócić do swojej malinowej owsianki. Nie chciałem nawet wiedzieć co dostrzegły te jego lodowate przenikliwe oczy. Znałem go na tyle długo by wiedzieć jak tym wzrokiem potrafi przypodobać sobie wszystkich. To było jak spojrzenie anioła w równie niewinnej osobie. Nie wielu wiedziało jednak jak podstępny i groźny był czar wili krążący w jego krwi.

Odepchnąłem od siebie wspomnienia tak jakby były pyłkiem na nieskazitelnej płaszczyźnie. Jedynie zakłócały harmonię. Nie pozwalały się skupić. Nie chciałem też dopuścić do siebie myśli jaka wskazywała na obawę przed spojrzeniem profesorowi Prince'owi w oczy. Bo tak jakby minimalna cześć mojej i tak wypaczonej duszy spodziewała się odrzucenia. Nawet po tych wszystkich zapewnieniach.

Wgryzłem się powoli w grzanki i tuż ponad nią zlustrowałem stół nauczycielski. Kawałki chleba spadły na talerz gdy zmiażdżyłem kanapkę w dłoni.

Ze wszystkich nauczycieli zajmujących swoje miejsca brakowało tylko jednego. Młodego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

W mojej głowie swoje ziarno zasiał strach. _A co_ _jeśli_ _specjalnie nie_ _pojawił_ _się_ _ani_ _teraz_ _ani_ _gdy_ _się_ _budziłem_ _? Czy_ _może_ _zrozumiał_ _swój_ błąd? _Pomyślał, że to ja jestem błędem?_ Chciałem pozbyć się tych myśli. Jednak było to silniejsze ode mnie. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że od chwilowej porażki mojego statecznego umysłu uratuje mnie nie kto inny jak profesor Dumbledore.

* . * . *

\- Panie Riddle? - Zawołał, gdy próbowałem zebrać okruszki wymieszane z myślami. - Czy... Wszystko w porządku? - Spytał stając naprzeciwko. Ta troska w jego głosie jak nic nie była prawdziwa. Prychnąłem w myślach na udawane pseudo emocje.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. Jak w najlepszym - posłałem mu zimny uśmiech. - Czy ma pan do mnie jakaś sprawę?

\- A i owszem panie Riddle. - Te rozbłyski w oczach profesora przyprawia mnie o ciarki. _Nie dajmy jednak mu wygrać. Co to to nie!_ \- Panna Rosse spotka się z nami na dziedzińcu. Mam do was sprawę jako prefektów naczelnych. Tyczyć się ona będzie waszego profesora Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. - Z tymi słowami ruszył przed siebie wprawiając mnie w jeszcze większe obawy.

 _Ale gdyby_ _przecież_ _wiedział_ _, gdyby_ _się_ _od kogoś_ _dowiedział_ _o tej nocy..._ _to_ _Rosse_ _nie_ _byłaby_ _mu_ _potrzebna, prawda?_

Listopadowa mżawka zalewała conajmniej od rana dziedziniec przez co nagromadziła się tam spora ilość wody nie zdolna już do odpłynięcia pełnymi korytami. Rosse stała pod niewielkim daszkiem próbując do porządku doprowadzić swoje zalane deszczem krótkie włosy. Gdy tylko mnie ujrzałam pomachama a profesora obdarzyła szerokim uśmiechem.

 _Ehhh_ _... Ten wiecznie rozentuzjazmowany Hufflepuff_.

\- Widzę, że nawet deszcz ci nie straszny panno Rosse - profesor odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. - Dobrze, dobrze. Bo mam dla was zadanie moi drodzy. Jeśli jszcze nie zauważyliście profesora Prince'a nie ma dzisiaj z nami. Niestety musiał natychmiastowo opuścić szkołę w sprawach prywatnych. - Niemal czułem jak błyskawica przedziera się przez mój umysł.

 _Jak to natychmiastowo?_ _Co_ _się_ _dzieje?_ Dobrze jednak wiedziałem, że swoje obawy muszę zachować głęboko pod maską obojętności.

\- Proszę was by ta wiadomość nie dostała się do reszty uczniów. Sam profesor prosił mnie bym utrzymał to w tajemnicy przed _wszystkimi_. - _Czyżby jednak i o mnie chodziło?_ \- Niestety tutaj nie dam sobie sam rady. Profesor nim odszedł zostawił mi listę paru spraw do załatwienia. Nie jest tego wiele. - Wyciągnął z rękawa szaty mały rulon przewiązany biała wstążką. - Waszym zadaniem będzie rozdanie tych zadań uczniom, którzy otrzymali kary dzisiaj rano. - Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że każdego poranku po meczu Quidditch'a nagle wzrasta liczba szlabanów. Jak powszechnie wiadomo powodem jest alkohol lub próba podjęcia nocnej wędrówki, niekoniecznie z powrotem na noc do swojego miłego łóżeczka.

\- Z przyjemnością się tym zajmiemy! - Powiedziała natychmiast Rosse dopiero po tym spoglądając na mnie. - Prawda Tom? - Skinąłem głową.

\- Wspaniale. Otrzymujecie po dziesięć punktów dla waszych domów za pomoc nauczycielowi. - Rosse wydała jakiś dziwny okrzyk radości o czym wolałbym zapomnieć. - A teraz zmykajcie bo się przeziębicie.

* . * . *

Jeszcze przed obiadem podzieliliśmy zadania między nieszczęśników. Były to głównie proste czynności jak posprzatanie sali, schowka czy klatki z chochlikmi. Tymi Kornwlijskimi. Ze złośliwym, skrytym oczywiście, uśmieszkiem przydzieliłem to zadanie nikomu innemu jak samemu Black'owi, Alfard'owi.

Po skończeniu Rosse oddała mi listę i odeszła do swojego domu. Wracając do siebie zauważyłem jak jeden z cieni podąża korytarzem wraz ze mną. Wskazałem różdżka w tym kierunku i jakby od niechcenia rzuciłem czar. Sparaliżowane ciało upadło na posadzkę lochu. Jak gdyby nigdy nic pomyślałem, że i tak ktoś go niebawem znajdzie i ruszyłem dalej będąc nie w humorze na oglądanie kogokolwiek. W sumie to nie miałem na nic ochoty.

Dopóki nie znalazłem się w obrębie mojego pokoju nie spojrzałem na nikogo. Ignorowane wychodziło mi tego dnia wyjątkowo perfekcyjnie. No może do czasu gdy opadłem na łóżko tylko po to by po chwili poderwał mnie huk zamykanych drzwi. Z jękiem usiadłem. I podświadomie pomasowałem obolałą kość ogonową. Przestałem niemal natychmiast gdy tylko ujrzałem przed sobą Abraxasa samego we własnej osobie.

 _Świetne._ _Nadszedł_ _czas na przesłuchanie. Jeszcze tego mi_ _było_ _trzeba_.

Najdziwniejsze było jednak jego zachowanie. Ledwie zrobił parę kroków w moją stronę a już założył ręce i uniósł brew jak gdyby wiedział wszystko. Przypatrywał mi się w milczeniu. Myślałem, że czeka aż to ja się odezwę pierwszy. Niemal chciałem powiedzieć cokolwiek byle by tylko przestał. Lecz gdy tylko otworzyłem usta przerwał mi.

\- Gdzie byłeś, Tom? - Zadał proste pytanie. Nie bawił się w krążenie w około tematu czekając aż zdradzę przed nim wszystko. Być może było to spowodowane moją odpornością na jego manipulację. Albo po prostu nie chciał się z tym bawić. A ja natomiast nie miałem ochoty odpowiadać na jego pytania.

\- Nie powinno cię interesować co robię, Abraxasie. - Jedo brew powędrował jeszcze wyżej - Miałem swoje powody by zniknąć.

\- Na całą noc? - Dopytywał - Gdybym nie wiedział jaki jesteś byłbym skory do rozważenia opcji czy nie spędziłeś tego czasu z kimś innym. Szczególnie widząc jak liczba twoich wielbicieli wzrosła po wczorajszym meczu. Nawet nie wiesz ile głosów słyszałem zastanawiających się jak najlepiej zdobyć twoje względy - ton Malfoy'a stawał się coraz bardziej oschły. Był rozdrażniony.

\- Czyżbyś wierzył, że tak łatwo komuś ulegne? - _W sumie to nie za bardzo się myli_ ł. Wstałem by się z nim zrównać. Lub raczej go przewyższyć. - Nigdy nikt mnie do niczego nie zmusi. Wiesz o tym. Czemu więc myślisz tak absurdalne?

Jego wzrok uciekł chwilowo przede mną. To był dowód na to, że wygrałem te bitwę. Abraxas się zawahał, przez co stracił swoją stanowczość. Miałem spokój, dopóki nie podłapie jakiegoś błędu.

\- Jak zwykle masz rację. - Oczy nie próbowały już dostrzec prawdy. - Wierzę jednak, że kiedyś komuś na tyle zaufasz.

Po chwili zaśmiał się cicho i odrzucił maskę. Nie ukrywam rzadko ktokolwiek może dostrzec tę stronę jego osobowości.

\- Jeśli już skończyłeś to może zechcesz wyjść? - spytałem na co on jedynie mnie wyminął. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z krzeseł. Jakby od niechcenia przeplatał między palcami włosy. - Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, iż nie chcesz odejść? - Wróciłem na moje miejsce.

\- Zastanawiam się o co chodzi z profesorem Prince'm. - Rzucił to zdanie w przestrzeń nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad jasnych pukli.

Poczułem jakby w moją pierś uderzył grom.

\- Czyżbyś powrócił do swojej obsesji na jego punkcie?

\- Nie ma już żadnej obsesji. - Wzruszył ramionami, a coś na kształt irytacji niemal niepostrzeżenie przemknęło w jego oczach. - Zapewne zauważyłeś jego moc, Tom. To jakby zupełnie inny poziom. Można jedynie przypuszczać jak bardzo jest potężny. - _Czyżby_ _to_ _było_ _to coś czego_ _wcześniej_ _nie_ _dostrzegłem_ _?_ \- On nie uległ, chociaż postawiłem go w takiej sytuacji w której powinien błagać mnie o więcej! Hmm... Pod tym względem przypomina ciebie - Dopiero wtedy spojrzał mi ponownie w oczy. Zamarłem na chwile w obawie. - Unikaj go jeśli tylko możesz. To nie jest czarodziej, który da się zwieść twoim sztuczką. On cię przejrzy, zaglądnie w prawdziwą naturę twojej duszy, a następnie wykorzysta ją przeciw tobie.

* . * . *

Leżąc w samotności czułem strach. Po raz pierwszy od czasów sierocinca. Chciałem by słowa, domysły Abraxasa były błędne. Jednak podświadomie wiedziałem, że była w nich prawda. Od pierwszego spotkania coś przyciągało mnie do niego. Było to na tyle silne, bym zaufał mu nim zdążyłem się zorientować. Z jednej strony byłem pewien prawdziwości moich uczuć do niego. Z drugiej obawiałem się, że to wszystko może być jedynie kłamstwem. Czymś co ma skruszyć moją duszę.  
W przypływie paniki przyzwałem do siebie jej część. Uwięzioną w odmetach stronic dziennika. Gdy się pojawił ułożyłem go sobie na piersi. Zamknąłem magią drzwi i tak jak robiłem to za każdym razem, gdy jakaś myśl chciała mnie przezwyciężyć, zamknąłem oczy i uciekłem od rzeczywistości ze świadomością, że o ile mam ten dziennik nic, ani nikt nie będzie mnie w stanie zniszczyć. Nie kiedy mroczna moc promieniowała z czarnego notesu i oplatała moje ciało tak jakby dusza ponownie chciała się złączyć.

Więc czemu nim pogrążyłem się we śnie przed oczyma miałem _jego_ pełną miłości twarz?


	15. Rozdział 13

ROZDZIAŁ 13

* * *

Z nadejściem poranka ledwo zebrałem chęci by wstać. W okna uderzał porwisty wiatr sprawiając, że szyby grzechotały w swoich ramach. Głowa ciążyła mi po źle przespanych nocach pełnych snów o śmierci. W chwilach takich jak te najbardziej odczuwałem ciemność, która oplatając mnie powoli wtłaczała do umysłu żądze. Sprawiając, że stopniowo chciałem się im poddać. Oddać w sidła zła i na zawsze zgładzić cały świat. Lecz wtedy nic nie miało by sensu. Z upadkiem ludzkości nikogo nie trwożyła by moja potęga. Nie miałbym nad kim władać. Więc stopniowo przywracałem umysł do trzeźwości, z myślą, że nigdy niczemu ani nikomu nie pozwolę się zwyciężyć.

Wypiłem łyk eliksiru rozgrzewającego z sekretnych zapasów, gdy temperatura mojego ciała spadła o kilka stopni. Był to jeden z efektów ubocznych rozczepienia duszy. Dość zresztą nieprzyjemny, gdy nie jesteś w stanie nad nim zapanować. Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie powoli przestawały drżeć pozwalając bym utrzymał w nich różdżkę.

Zmierzając do wielkiej sali nie zaszczyciłem spojrzeniem nawet marnego pyłu. Również podczas śniadania byłem wytrwały w swojej ignorancji. Do innych zapewne dotarło moje zachowanie. Nie byłem jednak pewien, czy to stało się za sprawą maski skrywającej wszystkie emocje, czy wypranych, beznamiętnych oczu. Było to jednak nieistotne dopóki nie zbliżali się zanadto. Jedynie jedna osoba przyglądała mi się czujnie. Wyraźnie odczuwałem to spojrzenie, gdy chciało przetrząsnąć najmniejsze zakamarki mojej osoby. Na swoje własne szczęście nawet Abraxas trzymał się z daleka.

Przez wszystkie lekcje przebrnąłem dość szybko. Notując i słuchając odcinałem się od wszelkich niepożądanych myśli. O zmroku wykradłem się do Pokoju Życzeń.

W małej salce o pomalowanych ścianach w odcieniu wzburzonego morza pozwoliłem sobie zatopić się we wspomnieniach i odsłonić maleńki fragment samego siebie. Rozmyślałem nad swym dawnym nauczycielem z czasów, gdy o magii słyszałem jedynie z opowieści starszych mieszkansow sierocinca. Prostym zaklęciem sprawilłem sobie skrzypce ze starego zegara stojącego w kącie. Dostrzegłem na nich wiele rys. Podobno magia, jaką jest transmutacja odzwierciedla serce czarodzieja. Niestety mimo szczerych niechęci musiałem przyznać Dumbledore'owi rację.  
Nie przejmując się jednak zanadto ich stanem poprowadziłem po strunach smyczek, dając ujście wszystkiemu co zaprząta mi duszę. Utwór, który zagrałem był tak ciężki, że chciało by się opaść z płaczem na kolana i nigdy więcej nie powstać. Było to widmo wojny i szaleństwa jakie może skrywać w sobie człowiek.

 _Ból i cierpienie. Rozpacz i żal. Złudne nadzieje..._

Więc dla mnie ta gra była swego rodzaju autoterapią. Jedynym sposobem by pozbyć się tak słabej części swego człowieczeństwa, jaką była niepewność oraz obawa.

Po upływie wielu minut i może nawet godzin poczułem się lepiej. Zyskałem siłę, by na powrót stać się tą osobą, którą byłem zaledwie cztery miesiące temu. Zanim _on_ wkroczył z rozpędu w moje życie. Sprawiając, że stałem się zdolny do odczuwania czegoś na kształt przywiązania. Dałem się jedynie omamic jego bezsensownym obietnicą, byciu kochanym. Zadrwiłem sam ze swojej głupoty. _Po co_ _komuś_ _miłość_ _?_ Jest tylko słabością. A mi one nie są potrzebne. Znów byłem skłonny by powrócić do moich planów, do zemsty. Przecież w moim życiu nie ma miejsca na emocje. Nie, kiedy ceną jest potęga. Nie mogę ponownie mu ulec. Nie przechodziłem przez piekło, by teraz poddać się. Znajdę sposób by zyskać władzę. A następnie zdobędę i _nieśmiertelność_.

W tej samej chwili smyczek pękł mi w dłoni. Drzazgi wbiły się w skórę a ja jedynie patrzyłam na kapiącą krew nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Już niedługo, a świat spłynie krwią tych wszystkich marnych bytów, co ośmielili się myśleć, że mogą nade mną zapanować. Oh, tak. To przecież tylko do świąt. Wtedy wszystko się zacznie.

* . * . *

Do zamku wróciłem późną nocą. Pomimo, że wszędzie dookoła panował huragan, ja czułem się wspaniale. Te kilka dni wolnego pozwoliła mi uporządkować parę spraw. A Francja naprawdę była piękna. Teraz wiedziałem gdzie mógłbym zostać w tej rzeczywistości. W totalnym odludziu Alp. Jedynie z osobą dla której byłbym w stanie tu pozostać.

 _Jedynie dla Toma i wyłącznie z nim._

Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż znów go zobaczę. Na szczęście jeszcze tylko cztery godziny do rana. Położyłem się wiec na łóżku rozpamiętując wszystkie chwile z nim spędzone i uświadamiając sobie, jak można się stęsknić przez zaledwie kilka dni.

* . * . *

 _Gnałem korytarzami Hogwartu._

 _Wszystko było poszarzałe a w powietrzu unosił się pył._  
 _W uszach mi szumiało, słyszałem jak płynie krew w mojej głowie. Co jakiś czas ponad ten dźwięk wybijał się huk wybuchu._

 _Ściana koło mnie eksplodowała i nagle spowiła mnie ciemność._

 _Z trudem otworzyłem ciężkie powieki. Przez zamglony umysł ledwie docierał do mnie ból. Podniosłem się i oparłem o stertę gruzu._  
 _Coś kapało tuż przed moimi oczami. Przetarłem twarz a dłonie zabarwiła mi krew. Starłem ją rękawem starając się chociaż trochę ją zatamować._

 _Ktoś się pojawił w_ _zasięgu_ _mojego wzroku._  
 _Zatrzymał się i chyba coś mówił. Albo chyba raczej krzyczał. Nie wiedziałem kim jest, nie rozumiałem też słów._  
 _Chwycił mnie za ramię. Chciałem się wyrwać, lecz_ _był_ _zbyt silny, albo ja zbyt słaby._

 _Wyłacznie po szarpnięciu w okolicy pępka zorientowałem się, że jesteśmy w zupełnie innym miejscu. Przed nami był równie zdewastowany korytarz. I jedne drzwi. Przepchnął mnie przez nie._  
 _Znaleźliśmy się poza kręgiem. Kręgiem osób odzianych w czerń. W samym jego centrum leżał mężczyzna. Z półotwartych ust ciekła krew. Sądząc po jej ilości, mężczyzna stał na pograniczu świata żywych. Nie rozpoznałem go._  
 _Natomiast poznałem człowieka stojącego u jego głowy._

 _Byłem pewien, że chwile temu nie było go jeszcze. Był na boso, brodząc w kałuży czerwonej cieczy. Szata w którą był ubrany miała ten sam kolor, jak i jego oczy. Zaczesane do tyłu włosy odsłaniały twarz szaleńca. Chociaż może było to wrażenie spowodowane tym, że przez jego przystojną twarz rozciągał się szeroki uśmiech._

 _Rozejrzałem się po pozostałych. Wszyscy mieli spuszczone głowy. Stali nieruchomo niczym posągi. Nie wiedziałem kim są. Jednak czułem, że nawet oni obawiali się osoby w czerwieni._

 _Gdy ktoś mnie popchnął upadłem u jego stóp. Leżałem nie mogąc się podnieść._ _Ciągnąć_ _mnie za włosy zmuszono bym ukląkł. Do ust wlano mi cierpki płyn. Zacząłem się krztusić. Z połknięciem paru kropel poczułem jak otoczenie zaczyna się wyostrzać. Dotarły do mnie wszystkie bodźce, by wkrótce wróciła pełna kontrola. Jednak jej nie chciałem. Nie, gdy osoba którą kocham stała się potworem._

 _-Odejdźcie - rozkazał więc zostaliśmy sami, nie licząc martwego ciała za nami._

 _Odwróciłem głowę od tego nienawistnego spojrzenia. Przytrzymał mnie zmuszając bym na niego spojrzał. Jego palce wbijały się w moje policzki niczym szpony. Były lodowate. Zadrżałem._

 _-_ Harry Prince.. _. - wysyczał używając mowy węży -_ Czemu odwracasz wzrok? Czy to własnie nie ty twierdziłeś, że cokolwiek się stanie i tak będziesz mnie kochał? _\- Zaśmiał się szyderczo, a już po_ _ułamku_ _sekundy znikła_ _całą_ _wesołość -_ Doskonale wiedziałeś czym jestem, czym się stałem i do czego doprowadzę. A i tak mnie zapewniałeś. Po co ci były te wszystkie fałszywe słowa?! _\- Chociaż nie krzyczał w jego głosie była ogromna dawka gniewu. -_ Jak mogłeś tak kłamać? - _Uderzył mnie w twarz. Zachwiałem się. Upadłem tylko po to by ponownie wstać. Podnieść się, ponieważ na chwilę przed samym uderzeniem coś dostrzegłem, coś co pozwoliło mi zebrać tyle siły. W nie już czerwonych oczach stojącej przede mną bestii dostrzegłem_ żal.

 _Uparcie, co prawda nadal chwiejnie_ , u _trzymywałem pion, jakby od tego_ _zależało_ _moje życie._

\- J-ja... - _ledwie byłem w stanie coś powiedzieć. Ogień palił mi gardło z każdą próbą._ \- Nie kłamałem... gdy... - _kaszel prawie rozdarł mi płuca -_ kiedy mówiłem, że kocham _\- zrobiłem krok w jego stronę by znaleźć się bliżej_ \- cię. Za każdym razem.

Chyba umieram - _pomyślałem._

 _Jednak nim to się stanie chciałbym coś zrobić jeszcze, po raz ostatni._

\- Ja... nadal. Nadal cię kocham.

 _Nie zdążył nawet zareagować, kiedy nagle chwyciłem go za ramiona. Kurczowo trzymając za tę szkarłatną szatę. Chcąc się cofnąć, zamiast tego zatoczył się w tył, a ja poleciałem wraz z nim. Trzymałem go w drżących z wysiłku ramionach z brodą wspartą na jego_ _barku._

Tak bardzo nie chciałem doprowadzić do tej chwili, Tom - _myślałem pragnąc_ _przekazać_ _mu_ _to czego nie_ _byłem_ _w stanie_ _powiedzieć_ _-_ Zawiodłem cię. To wszystko jest wyłącznie moją winą. Gdybym tylko wtedy nie zniknął... w tamtym dniu cię upilnował. Nie pozwolił byś temu uległ... Nie było by tyle zła. Tyle zła w tobie. I na świecie. Żadnych krzywd. W tamte święta mogłem podążyć za tobą. - _Oczy mi_ _się_ _zamknęły i nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić,_ _jedynie_ _pozwolić_ _płynąć łzą. -_ A pomimo tego co się stało i tak, nadal i zawszę...

\- Kocham cię.

 _Wtedy prawdopodobnie umarłem_.

Przynajmniej sądzę tak, gdyż zlany potem, z twarzą mokrą od łez, obudziłem się we własnych kwaterach. A pulsujący ból głowy na nowo chciał rozerwać blizny.

Wszelkiego rodzaju obawy nie pozwalały mi na zachowanie spokoju w ciągu dnia.

Starając się uśmierzyć ból spóźniłem się na śniadanie, więc od razu ruszyłem na zajęcia. Byłem nerwowy, rozdrażniony, rozkojarzony. Uczniowie zaczęli szeptać na temat mojego zachowania. Tego co go powoduje. Puszczałem to mimo uszu wiedząc, że i tak nie zgadną prawdy. To wszystko powodował strach. Obawa. Jedyne czego pragnąłem to wybiec z tej klasy i odszukawszy młodego ślizgona dowiedzieć się na ile mój koszmar może stać się prawdą. W jakim stopniu być proroctwem.

 _Czy wszystko w porządku z moim Tomem? Nie mogę go utracić. Nie może pójść tą drogą. Nie pozwolę mu na to!_

Jak na złość, gdy lekcje dobiegły końca zatrzymał mnie profesor transmutacji dość sugestywnie zastawiajac wyjście z sali jakbym w ogóle starał się ją opuścić.

\- Widzę, iż nie najlepiej wyglądasz, Harry - Podszedł do mojego biurka i ze zmartwieniem próbował mnie rozszyfrować.

\- Jest w porządku, Albusie - zapewniałem go. Chociaż nikogo bym nie był w stanie oszukać. - Czy działo się coś podczas mojej nieobecności? - Spytałem natomiast.

\- Nic nadzwyczajnego. No może jedynie uczniom udziela się burzliwy nastrój. Trochę chodzą nie w sosie. Może to dlatego, że ich ulubiony nauczyciel się rozchorował? - Puścił do mnie oko z uśmiechem. - Tak myślą wszyscy poza nami. Dochowam tego sekretu, nie martw się.

\- Dziękuję, chciałbym uniknąć niepotrzebnych plotek na temat mojego zniknięcia. - Zebrałem zadania domowe uciekając przed spojrzeniem tych jasnych oczu.

\- Już wychodzę, nie martw się - powiedział pośpiesznie widząc jak pakuje swoje rzeczy. - Wybacz, że ci przeszkodziłem - pokręciłem jedynie głową. - Chciałbym cię jednak o coś prosić zanim wyjdę. Jeśli byłoby coś o czym potrzebujesz porozmawiać, co cię dręczy, przyjdź do mnie...

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - przerwałem mu.

\- Jeśli jednak będzie to zapraszam. Mam jeszcze oczy, Harry. Cokolwiek zdarzyło się podczas twojego wyjazdu pozostawiło na tobie ślad. Takich blizn nie otrzymuje się bez przyczyny.

Podświadomie dotknąłem miejsca, gdzie powinien być skryty jej ślad. Straciłem zdolność oddychania, gdy wyczułem jej linie pod palcami.

Na pograniczu świadomości dostrzegłem jak przez, nie tak stare, oblicze Dumbledore'a przemyka zdziwienie.

Jednak mój umysł stał się pustką. Z jedną kołaczącą się myślą.

 _Jak najszybciej muszę go znaleźć._

 _* . * . *_

Ten dzień mógłbym uznać za całkiem udany. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wszystko idealnie poukładało się w mojej głowie i nie tylko w niej. Nim lekcje tego dnia zostały zakończone miałem okazję wlepić trzy zadowalająco nieprzyjemne szlabany, a profesor Slughorn nagrodził zrobioną przeze mnie miksturę dość niespotykanym eliksirem, którego już jedną kropla skłania ku mówieniu prawdy. Uznałem go za wielce przydatny i dołączyłem do swoich zbiorów, tuż koło Płynnego Szczęścia zdobytego parę lat temu.

Jednak nie bez powodu mowie o dniu. Wraz z nadejściem nocy jedna z czarnych sów - _to nie tak,_ _żeby_ _w Hogwart'cie było ich_ _jakoś_ _wyjątkowo_ _dużo_ _, po prostu w_ _pierwszej_ _chwili odruchowo unikłem jej_ _rozpoznania_ \- zastukała w okno mojej prefektorskiej sypialni. Od niechcenia przeczytałem liścik spodziewając się kolejnego zadania od wicedyrektora, skoro jego nowy współpracownik jeszcze nie wrócił. Już dwa razy w ten sposób przekazywał mi swoje zadania. Więc całkiem zrozumiałe jest tu moje zdziwienie, gdy w rękach trzymałem list o następującej tresci:

 _"Nim_ _cokolwiek_ _powiem_ _wybacz mi moje_ _zniknięcie_ _._  
 _Jeśli_ _nie_ _będziesz_ _w stanie_ _pozwól_ _mi_ _się_ _chociaż_ _wytłumaczyć_ _._  
 _Jeśli_ _tak wybaczysz to wiedz, że tęsknie._  
 _Jakakolwiek_ _byłaby_ _prawda i tak_ _będę_ _na_ _ciebie_ _czekał_ _._  
 _O_ _północy_  
 _Przy jeziorze."_

Zmiąłem w dłoniach kartkę.

Dlaczego przez zaledwie parę słów czuje, że mógłbym do niego pobiec chociaż bym miał przez to zginąć?

Czy mogę być nadal obojętny skoro znowu się pojawił?

Chciałbym wymazać go ze wspomnień. Skruszyć każdą cząstkę siebie która wyrywa się na spotkanie z nim. Na zawsze o nim zapomnieć i traktować jak wszystkich innych. Z obojętnością.

Więc dlaczego z wybiciem północy, skryty czarnym płaszczem podążałem wśród cieni. W kierunku miejsca, gdzie czekaj jedyna osoba zdolna mnie omamic?

Czemu to cholerne serce bije mocniej od chwili, gdy zobaczyłem jego sylwetkę na tle spokojnej wody?

Jaki jest powód tego, iż chwytam jego dłoń, gdy tylko wyciąga swą w moim kierunku?

Dlaczego nie mogę odejść?

Czemu przy nim zostaje?

Czemu pozwalam na wszystko?

Czemu go _kocham_?

Cofnąłem się więc szczelnie okrywajac płaszczem, gdy dotarł do mnie mróz jesiennej nocy. Nie chciałem by dostrzegł jak drżę, bynajmniej jednak od chłodu. Omijałem spojrzenie tych zielonych oczu.

Nim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek chciał zebrałem siłę i wypowiedziałem zdania, od których zabolało mnie serce.


	16. Rozdział 14

ROZDZIAŁ 14

* * *

Trafiając do jednej z najbardziej skrytych komnat Hogwartu wiedziałem, że nie powinno mnie tu być. Naruszyłem zasadę, której nie powinno się łamać a skutki wydobywały na światło wszelkie, nawet te najbardziej skryte sekrety.

Jednak byłem tu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed ujrzeniem tej prawdy.

Odrzuciłem zasłonę i zobaczyłem to co już się stało.

 _Lekki wiatr targał moje włosy. Sprawiał, że płaszcz unosił się wokół. Zszarzała trawa falowała niczym wody jeziora, które tym razem pozostały nie ruszone._

Minęło pięć i dziesięć minut po północy. Jednak nie mogłem ruszyć ani palcem, bojąc się, że On znów mógłby pomyśleć, iż _odszedłem_.

I w końcu się pojawił. Będąc samotną postacią na tle zanurzonych w wieczornej mgle błoni.

 _Był tam._

 _I szedł w moją stronę._

 _Czułem jak cześć mnie chce się wyrwać jemu na spotkanie. Tylko pewność jego kroku trzymała mnie w miejscu._

 _Jedno uderzenie serca i drugie. Kolejne i był tuż przy mnie. Tak piękny w otoczeniu czerni, tak onieśmielający z całym błyskiem w oczach, równie cudownym, gdy chwycił mą dłoń_.

 _Cały mój._

 _A potem się cofnął z oczami pełnymi strachu, chciałem go złapać jednak ponownie mi umknął._

 _I w tym momencie obraz przede mną nie ujawniał tamtych zdarzeń. Nie gdy pokazał mi jak ujmuje wyciągniętą ku sobie dłoń, nie kiedy pozwala mi otoczyć swą drżącą postać, kiedy dostrzegłem miłość tych brązowych oczu._

Nie było to prawdą. Nie było jej nawet bliskie. Było to natomiast pragnienie serca. Odbite w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp.

"Odbijam nie twą twarz lecz twego serca pragnienia"

Nie wiem nawet w jaki sposób stanąłem z dłońmi opartymi o szkło. Topiłem się w tym obrazie, nie mogłem oddychać ani utrzymać łez. Płynęły zamazując nasz pocałunek, o którym marzyłem od chwili, gdy opuściłem go tamtego poranka.

 _Czemu w ogóle coś mnie podkusiło, by jechać do tej Francji?!_

 _Czemu tak musiało się to skończyć?_

 _Czemu kochanie go tak boli..._

Ledwie mogłem oddychać przez ściśnięte żalem gardło. A te okrutne słowa raz za razem wypełniały mą głowę:

 _"To wszystko, między nami, było jedynie zabawą. A na zabawy nie mam już czasu"_

Chciałem rozbić ten obraz pełen ułudy... Nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. Zbyt tęskniłem za Tomem z oczami pełnymi migoczących gwiazd. Pragnąłem na powrót zatopić dłoń w jego włosach. Pogładzić alabastrową skórę. Usłyszeć jak wypowiada tych parę liter na które składało się moje imię.

 _Nie będzie chwili w tym świecie, w której zwątpię w jego uczucie_ \- Zapewniałem siebie. Dlatego chciałem wyrwać sobie to słabe serce. Pozbyć się słów siejących spustoszenie. Zakończyć życie z obrazem jego miłości. Chciałem przeciąć nić, którą ktoś splatał z przeznaczeniem.

Gdy śmiałem się musiałem sprawiać wrażenie wariata.

Być może nie mijało się to z prawdą.

Już dawno oszalałem.

W tamtej chwili, w której nieletniemu stawiałem alkohol.

* . * . *

Schyłek listopada wypełniony był gwarem. Do uczniów powoli docierały myśli o zbliżających się świętach. Coś przypominającego radość można było wyczuć niemal wszędzie.

Niemal.

Nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na szczęście w spękany od mocnych trunków umyśle.

Coraz częściej zdarzało mi się uciekać w ten sposób przed rzeczywistością. Martwiło mnie to. Jednak nie bardziej niż brak obecności Toma. Osobiście dostałem wiadomość od samego dyrektora, z prośbą o wyrozumiałość, dotyczącą jego zniknięcia. Podobno w sierocińcu, który zamieszkiwał wybuchł pożar. A on będący pod opieką tego zakładu został pozbawiony dachu nad głową.

Nikt nie znał tej prawdy, nikt nie wiedział o jego pochodzeniu. Całe życie spędził starając dopasować się do tego miejsca. Obrastając w mit, tworząc swoją historię. Za każdym razem odgrywając swoją rolę, na nowo przybierając znane już tylko sobie maski. A ja chciałem poznać je wszystkie. Dojść do tego momentu, aż każda z nich przestałaby być zagadką.

Więc może to był powód, dla którego zniknąłem ze szkoły sobotniej nocy. Skrywając się w mrokach mogłem podążyć za Nim.

Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem.

Przecież dość jasno dał mi do zrozumienia co o mnie myślał tymi miesiącami, kiedy _byliśmy razem_. Nie potrafiłem jednak pojąć jego słów. Pół miesiąca analizowałem słowo za słowem zestawiając je z obrazem jego twarzy. Każdy ruch, najmniejszy gest poddawałem analizie coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w amoku.

 _Prawda_ i _kłamstwo_. Już nie wiedziałem co było czym.

Krok za krokiem. Powoli. Szedłem wzdłuż ulic Londynu.

Czerń miasta uciekła przed blaskiem lamp. Tom uciekał przede mną. Przynajmniej takie miałem wrażenie. Krążył w labiryncie budynków, odkąd opuścił zgliszcza swego _domu_ , podążając w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Skręcał raz za razem, a ja podświadomie odtwarzałem jego kroki, gdy mój umysł zagłębiał się w innych czasach.

Uściślając był to moment sprzed tygodnia. Kiedy do mojego gabinetu zawitał Abraxas.

 _Pukanie wyrwało mnie znad góry sprawdzanych kartkówek. Zegar wiszący w kącie uświadomił mi, że praca dość opornie posuwała się do przodu. Tym bardziej z niechęcią przerwałem ją na moment, by zobaczyć kto śmie mi przerywać._

 _Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy młody blondyn wpadł do środka, gdy tylko odblokowałem zamek._

 _\- Proszę mnie uważnie słuchać, profesorze! - Wyminął mnie dając jasno do zrozumienia, że tak łatwo się go nie pozbędę. - Wiem o Tomie._

 _Z trzaskiem zamknąłem drzwi._

 _\- Mam wrażenie, że nic nie umknie twojemu sokolemu oku. Siadaj - wskazałem mu fotel naprzeciw i przywołałem herbatę. - Więc czego ode mnie chcesz?_

 _Abraxas p_ _atrzył mi prosto w oczy zapewne chcąc poznać moje myśli. Nie wiem co z nich wyczytał, jednak wydawało się dość satysfakcjonujące dla niego, gdyż zaczął pewnie._

 _\- Kochasz go -_ stwierdził _\- i nie jesteś mu obojętny. -_ Nie pozwolił mi powiedzieć nawet słowa. Jedynie rozbudzał nadzieję _. -_ _Odkąd_ _się_ _profesor_ _pojawił_ _nie poznaje go._ _Może_ _dla innych pozostał_ _chłodnym_ _Riddle'm, jednak dla mnie w_ _końcu_ _zaczął_ _mieć_ _coś_ _czego najbardziej_ _potrzebował_ _._ _Kogoś_ _, kto go wysłucha, kto_ _będzie_ _przy nim. -_ Upiłem łyk przełykając go z trudem _. - Pierw nie byłem niczego świadom. Myślałem_ _, że_ _radość_ _powodowały_ _kolejne plany. Kolejne_ _marzenia_ _destrukcji. Z czasem wyłapywałem więcej. Drobne_ _gesty_ _. Rzucone na wiatr spojrzenia. Noce podczas_ _których_ _zamykał_ _się_ _w pokoju,_ _chociaż_ _nie zawsze w nim_ _był_ _. Nieraz tam_ _znikał_ _, nieraz szył. O tak, na_ _dzień_ _przed balem w Noc Duchów nie opuszczał swojej sypialni._ _Był_ _tak_ _pochłonięty_ _pracą,_ _aż_ _zapomniał_ _wyciszyć_ _dźwięku_ _maszyny._

 _\- Więc ten_ _strój_ _... -_ Wspomniałem ten dzień. _Czemu_ _wcześniej_ _nie_ _pomyślałem_ _o tym?_ _Przecież_ _od tak nie_ _mógł_ _go_ _wyczarować_ _._ Zaśmiałem się cicho _._ _\- Aż tak się dla mnie_ _poświęcał_ _?_

 _-_ _Chciał zaoferować profesorowi wszystko co tylko posiada. W szczególności swój talent. - Co jeszcze_ _skrywają_ _te piękne dłonie?_ Pytałem sam siebie _. -_ _Gdy_ _tylko was zobaczyłem w Wielkiej Sali już_ _wiedziałem_ _. -_ Przekręcił w dłoniach filiżankę, jakby zbierając się przed następnymi słowami. _-_ _Więc_ _co_ _się_ _stało_ _?_ _Czemu_ _w spojrzeniu ma_ _lód_ _, jakby te miesiące_ _okazały_ _się_ _kłamstwem_ _?_

Abraxas zaskoczył mnie tamtego dnia. Nigdy nie posądziłbym Malfoy'a o tak wielką dozę empatii.

 _\- Bo_ _okazały_ _się_ _kłamstwem._

 _Uznałem_ _, że musi_ _poznać_ _zdarzenie tamtej nocy. A tak_ _ciężko_ _było_ _wspominać_ _wypowiedziane_ _słowa_ _._

 _Po_ _dłuższej_ _chwili_ _milczenia_ _powiedział zdania, od_ _których_ _zajaśniała_ _we_ _mnie_ _nadzieja._

 _\- Nie_ _pomyślał_ _profesor, że to jego_ _słowa_ _były_ _fałszywe? Czy Tom jest_ _człowiekiem_ _,_ _który_ _byłby_ _w stanie_ _się_ _w ten_ _sposób_ zabawiać?

Skręcając w aleje parkową nachodziła mnie wciąż ta sama myśl:

 _Czy on_ _wciąż_ _był_ _człowiekiem_ _?_

 _* . * . *_

Jedno spojrzenie w zaułek wystarczyło, bym poznał pub znajdujący się na jego końcu. Wkroczyłem do środka nawet nie zastanawiając się gdzie zgubiłem Toma. Chciałem na chwilę powrócić do tamtego dnia. Gdy Nas jeszcze nie było. Gdy tamtego dnia zdołałem go oczarować.

Muzyka wypełniająca pomieszczenie nie poprawiła się wcale od tych paru miesięcy. Co prawda zyskała nikłą, ale jednak, sentymentalną _wartość_.

Otrzepałem swój płaszcz z kropel deszczu zajmując miejsce przy stoliku.

Po szklance dobrej whisky czułem, że na ten dzień alkoholu już wystarczy. Cichy głos w głowie szeptał: " nie pij więcej; zmieniasz się w alkoholika; to nie jest sposób by uciec przed problemami; zaczynasz miewać halucynacje, więc w końcu ogarnij się człowieku, bo każdy przed tobą wygląda jak Tom!"

Przesunąłem wzrokiem po osobach w barze chcąc powiedzieć mojej podświadomości, że się myli. Jednak nie mogłem tego zrobić widząc jednego z tych _Tomów_ siedzącego w kącie.

Nie myśląc nad tym co robię, podniosłem się chwiejnie i nie bardziej prosto przemierzyłem odległość dzielącą mnie od fałszywego Toma. A ta droga wydawała mi się równie trudna, jak przejście co najmniej Zakazanego Lasu bez różdżki i z zasłoniętymi oczami.

\- Nie obrazisz się chyba jak się dosiądę? - Nie czekałem nawet na jego słowo odsunąłem krzesło.

Spojrzał na mnie spode łba. Wyczuwałem od niego magię. Jakieś zaklęcie osłaniało jego postać. Jednak moja nietrzeźwość nie pozwoliła mi się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać. Spojrzałem w czekoladowe oczy z myślą, jak bardzo promile mogą mieszać w głowie.

* . * . *

Abraxas nie zamienił ze mną ani słowa.

Nie to, żeby wcześniej chciał ze mną wyjątkowo rozmawiać na każdy temat, lub raczej ja z nim. Jednak od kiedy wróciłem znad jeziora miałem wrażenie, że o wszystkim wiedział. Zmierzył mnie spojrzeniem i jakby posmutniał. Co prawda dalej przebywał w moim kręgu. Był tylko dziwnie milczący. Przez co, gdy tylko znajdował się w pobliżu od razu czułem zaniepokojenie.

Jakby nie wystarczał mi fakt, że Prince mnie prześladuje. Czy nie wyraziłem się dość jasno w sprawie naszych relacji?! Z irytacją uderzyłem pięścią w blat stolika.

A jednak przeklinałem sam siebie za każde wypowiedziane Harry'emu słowo. Jak mogłem być tak ślepy, tak pogrążony w mroku, żeby nawet nie wysłuchać jego tłumaczenia? Co jeśli skreśliłem wszytko przez jedną fałszywą myśl, którą strach zasiał w moim umyśle?

Może właśnie postąpiłem słusznie?

Otwarłem nowy szlak, który zamknął się przede mną wraz z Jego pojawieniem się.

Bez niego mogłem na nowo przywrócić mój plan.

Zdobędę władzę. Cały świat...

Jednak co wspólnego miał z Nim Malfoy? Już kilka razy widziałem ich rozmawiających półszeptem na korytarzu. Czyżby tak łatwo udało mu się zająć moje miejsce?

O czym ja w ogóle myślę... Przecież sam to skończyłem.

 _Więc w końcu zapomnij o Prince'ie_ \- mówiłem sobie.

Setny raz przejrzałem papiery które ocalały z biura sierocińca, by tylko zająć czymś umysł. Nie wiele dało się z nich wyczytać. Poza jednym faktem. Nazwiskiem. Gaunt.

Idąc za tropem dość łatwo natrafiłem na dość istotną informację od której poprawił mi się humor. Rodowy pierścień był na wyciągnięcie ręki. A idąc za ciosem wraz z nim zapewnię sobie nieśmiertelność.

Kolejną śmiercią zapieczętuję swą duszę w tym świecie. Więc już nigdy...

 _I wtedy On się pojawił_.

Znów był pijany.

Całe tygodnie unikania go - nagle poczułem ich ciężar. Były jak _cruciatus_ trafiony prosto w serce. Myślałem, że dam radę to zakończyć. Jak mogłem się tak mylić? Przecież miałem szansę na szczęście.

Moje plany znikały, gdy tylko widziałem Harry'ego.

Wypierała je _miłość_.

Więc słowa popłynęły same kiedy tylko nasze oczy się spotkały.

\- Kłamałem, Harry.

Po czym zapadła cisza. Świat wirował między nami jakby zaraz miął wybuchnąć.

 _Czy jest jeszcze szansa, by wszystko naprawić?_

Odrzuciłem swą dumę, swoje maski. Pokazałem całego siebie, bo był to jedyny sposób by Go odzyskać.

\- Ja... - chciałem się wytłumaczyć. Chyba po raz pierwszy czułem potrzebę wyjaśnienia czegoś. Chęć, by zostało mi przebaczone. I byłem gotów wiele poświęcić aby na powrót zyskać jego zaufanie.

\- Więc jednak jesteś tym Tomem - stwierdził nagle kręcąc głową, jakby chciał się czegoś z niej pozbyć. Musiało to zadziałać, gdyż po chwili spojrzał na mnie zupełnie trzeźwo. - Czy jesteś jeszcze w stanie poświęcić mi godzinę? - _Dla ciebie nawet całą wieczność._ Wyrazy, o które bym się nigdy nie podejrzewał same zaczęły formować się w mojej głowie. Przygryzłem wargi, by tylko nie zostały wygłoszone. - Jeśli chociaż nią mi podarujesz nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz, o ile tylko tego będziesz chciał.

\- Skoro w tym świetle stawiasz tę prośbę nie mógłbym się nie zgodzić. - Przeklinałem chłód mego głosu.

Harry przesunął swą dłoń na środek stolika i obrócił wnętrzem ku górze. Spoczywał na niej drobny kluczyk, nie większy od małego palca mojej lewej ręki. Zmarszczyłem brwi rzucając mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- To jest powód dla którego nie zastałeś mnie o poranku. Mógłbym się tłumaczyć, jednak myślę, że gdy Ci to pokarzę wtedy zrozumiesz.

 _Mam taką nadzieję_. Chwyciłem więc klucz, razem z jego dłonią i niemal od razu poczułem szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka.

 _Świstoklik_ \- pomyślałem tuż przed chwilą, gdy stopami uderzyłem o pokryty śniegiem ganek.

Przed oczami rozpościerał się widok na doliny i góry w oddali. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, że i ja stoję na jednym z tych stoków.

\- Gdzie ja jestem?

\- Jesteś w domu, Tom. Razem ze mną. We Francji.


	17. Rozdział 15

ROZDZIAŁ 15

* * *

Dlaczego mam wrażenie, jakbym znalazł się we właściwym miejscu o własnej godzinie? Czy Tom postawił pierwszy krok na drodze, której celem było stanie się Voldemortem? Jeśli tak, to czy uda mi się go zawrócić z tej ścieżki, odwrócić los?

Nakierować go na mnie?

Czule dotknąłem miękkich włosów Toma i ogarnąłem je z czoła starając się nie przerwać jego snu. Widocznie zmęczenie i ciężar ostatnich dni przeciążył nad nim. Gdyż, ledwie po postawieniu niepewnie nogi w salonie, zemdlał - na chwilę zatrzymując moje serce z przerażenia - by tuż po tym spokojnie otworzyć oczy i zasnąć. W moich ramionach, tak jak go zdołałem złapać.

Rozważałem więc dokładnie co zamierzam mu powiedzieć, gdy tylko się obudzi. Jak sprawić aby nie odesłał mnie z kwitkiem po wysłuchaniu wyjaśnień, w które przecież może nie uwierzyć.

Poprawiłem przykrywający go koc i oparłem głowę na brzegu kanapy przy której klęcząc trwałem u jego boku.

Chyba trwało to dość długo, gdyż i mnie zmorzył sen. A - nie ukrywam - do najmilszych to on nie należał.

 _Znalazłem się w korytarzu pokrytym jedynie kurzem, jakby od wielu dni nikt tam nie zaglądał, i mrokiem. Za moimi plecami znajdowała się winda, naprzeciw jedyne, czarne jak smoła, drzwi skryte niemal przed ludzkim wzrokiem. Otwarły się gwałtownie, a ja poczułem jak wiatr przenosi mnie przez nie. Unosiłem się nad środkiem centralnej komnaty, z każdej strony otoczony pustymi drzwiami. Mój wzrok sam powędrował w dół na lśniący niczym woda marmur. Widziałem w nim odbicie siebie. Jednak nie mogłem się rozpoznać w obrazie nastolatka klęczącego w poszarpanym ubraniu. Otoczonego grupą przyjaciół._

 _Obraz zafalował niczym powierzchnia wzburzonego morza. Z cienia wyłonił się inny obraz. Nim jednak całkowicie mogłem go ujrzeć usłyszałem krzyk._

 _Krzyk mężczyzny niósł się pustymi korytarzami podziemi Departamentu Tajemnic. Rozdzierał mój umysł na pół, gdyż poznałem torturowanego. Jak i osobę, która z różdżką stała przed nim śmiejąc się mu w twarz._

 _Syriusz... - chciałem go zawołać. Przybyć z odsieczą i raz na zawsze zmazać uśmiech z oblicza Bellatrix. Jednak nie mogłem. Bo mnie tam nie było. Nie było mnie koło niego, nie było mnie w tamtym czasie, nie było tam mojego ciała, które byłoby zdolne nieść pomoc._

 _Moja świadomość wyrwała się z tamtej sceny i podążała z jednego miejsca w drugie. A każde kolejne było gorsze od poprzedniego._

 _Widziałem ból._

 _Rozpacz._

 _Śmierć._

 _Syriusz, Albus, Fred, Zgredek, Remus, Nimfadora, Severus... Oni byli zaledwie ułamkiem, który został tak brutalnie oderwany od tego świata._

 _A ja na nowo zacząłem ich rozpoznawać. Widziałem we śnie wiele twarzy. Wiele nosiło na sobie oznaki wojny, ten dziwny przygasający błysk w oczach, kiedy masz już dość. Budzić się, zlany potem, z koszmaru tylko po to by stawić czoła temu, który istnieje w rzeczywistości._

 _Widziałem osoby, które były dla mnie wszystkim co miałem._

 _Widziałem chłopaka jadącego ze mną pociągiem i dziewczynę, którzy mieli zostać moimi przyjaciółmi._

 _Widziałem blondyna o wyzywającym wzroku, który miał zostać moim wrogiem. Do czasu aż stał się moim towarzyszem na wojnie i w pracy._

 _Widziałem zdjęcia moich rodziców płonące w płonącym mieście w płonącej Dolinie._

 _Widziałem ciała moich przyjaciół spoczywające w zimnych mogiłach._

 _Ron, Hermiona, Neville, Ginny - pochowałem ich wszystkich._

 _Już nawet nie chciałem liczyć na jak wielu pogrzebach byłem, a z każdym umierała kolejna cząstka mnie._

 _Pamięć powracała zbyt szybko. A ja nie chciałem już więcej pamiętać. Nie chciałem znów przechodzić przez tą samą pustkę._

 _Nie, nie, nie, nie_

 _Nie..._

 _Już dość. Już dość wycierpiałem się w tamtym świece._

 _Więc czemu ponownie los chce bym przez to przeszedł?!_

 _Czy nie wystarczająco się poświęciłem?!_

 _Opadłem z bezsilności. Zatrzymując się w jednej z przewijających się we śnie scen._

 _W całkowitej ciemności._

 _Z ciszy wyłaniał się powoli dźwięk wody uderzającej o łodzie, a może to łodzi uderzających o brzeg? Czyjś ciężki oddech. Cichy szept._

 _\- Tak mi przykro... - nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać niknącego głosu. - Nie chciałem byś dowiedział się w taki sposób. - Poczułem ramiona, które mnie obejmowały, podczas gdy ja trzymałem dłoń zaciśniętą na jego szyi. Czułem się jakby sparaliżowany. - Weź ją, Harry_

 _Severus - myśl rozświetliła mi umysł i przejrzałem na oczy._

 _Zrozumiałem już, gdzie jestem. W którym momencie mojej przeszłości._

\- _T-tato? - Spytałem się bojąc, że głos całkowicie mi się załamie. - Już wiem. Wszystko - Łza, zawierajaca wszelkie wspomnienia jego życia, powoli spłynęła z kącika jego oka._

 _\- Skąd...? - Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy jakby chciał zapamiętać ich kolor na zawsze._

 _\- To nie jest teraz ważne. Musze cię stąd zabrać..._

 _\- Nie, Harry. Już i tak jest za późno. Ja umieram. Nic tego nie zmieni. Nawet ty - uśmiech na chwile zagościł w tych czarnych oczach. - Już wystarczająco dużo zrobiłeś dla tego świata. Wróć do swoich przyjaciół. Walcz jeśli będziesz musiał, lecz gdy nadejdzie moment w którym zaznasz szczęścia nie patrz wstecz..._

 _\- Nie!_ \- mój krzyk prawdopodobnie przebił się przez barierę snu. Gdyż, gdy otworzyłem oczy uświadomiłem sobie, że czyjeś dłonie stanowczo spoczywały na moich ramionach. Widziałem brązowe oczy szeroko otwarte, tuż przed sobą.

Nie myśląc za wiele co robię po prostu pocałowałem zszokowanego posiadacza tych pięknych tęczówek.

* . * . *

Pocałunek rozdarł barierę zapomnienia. Doszczętnie uwolnił wszelkie wspomnienia. Już nic nie było dla mnie zagadką. Nie było białych plam na starych obrazach. Wszystko stało się nagle zupełnie przejrzyste. Nie tylko dla mnie. Gdyż nie tylko dla mnie odsłoniły się wspomnienia. Poczułem jak świadomość Toma wnika do mojej pamięci. Więc nie opierałem się jej. Poczułem, że jeśli naprawdę chcę być szczęśliwy on musi poznać prawdę o mnie. Dlatego zabrałem go w najgłębsze zakamarki mojej duszy. Pozwoliłem zobaczyć mu mój strach, bezsilność, nadzieję. Aż w końcu okrucieństwo wojny. Stratę. Chciałem by doznał wszystkiego co ukształtowało moją osobowość. By zrozumiał co mną kieruje. Dałem mu całego siebie. Więc i to mu pokazałem. Dzień w którym wylądowałem w tym świecie. Dzień kiedy po raz pierwszy go zobaczyłem. Uchyliłem rąbka tajemnicy cofając się do dnia, gdy stanąłem przed duchem Voldemorta.

"Nie pozwól mu podążyć tą drogą, ocal go zanim stanie się taki jak Ja"

Aż w końcu wróciłem do dnia, przez który zwątpiliśmy w siebie.

Zobaczył jak patrzę na niego. Jak ciężko było mi odejść o świcie, jak powracałem dwa razy by dwukrotnie chcąc go obudzić lecz wtedy po prostu składałem pocałunek na jego czole, gdy pogrążony był we śnie. W końcu zobaczył i obraz ujrzany w Zwierciadle.

Wtedy poznał moje najskrytsze pragnienia.

Więc dlaczego znów się odsunął przerywając pocałunek?

\- Tom? - Spytałem niepewnie, gdy zaciskał mocno wargi.

Pokręcił głową, jakby nie chciał, żebym cokolwiek mówił.

\- Tom? - powtórzyłem. Zawładnął mną niepokój.

Spojrzał uważnie na mnie. Widziałem, że walczy ze sobą. Tylko pytanie, dlaczego?

\- Kim ty, tak naprawdę jesteś? - Zastanawiałem się, czy przez to co zobaczył zwątpił we mnie. Czy pomyślał, że jestem oszustem? - Może wcale nie jesteś Harry'm Prince'm...

\- Niegdyś nim nie byłem. Nosiłem imiona Harry James Potter - pozwoliłem mu zabrać ręce z moich dłoni jednocześnie przywołując gorącą czekoladę. Czułem, że to będzie długa noc.

* . * . *

\- Będąc ledwie pełnoletnim dowiedziałem się, że mój ojciec wcale nim nie jest. Wcześniej nie rozumiałem dlaczego Lustro, które pokazuje pragnienia, mi ukazuje kogoś kogo nienawidziłem, kogo uznałem za zdrajcę. W dniu śmierci tej osoby pojąłem, że to ten "zdrajca" jest moim ojcem, jak i najodważniejszą osobą jaką znałem. "Prince" było rodowym nazwiskiem jego matki. Zostałem więc Prince'm by go uczcić. By cały świat wiedział, że jestem jego synem. - _Bym mógł mówić, że osobiście znałem swojego tatę, bym mógł opowiadać innym jak wielkim był czarodziejem,_ dopowiedziałem w myślach. - Kiedy skończyłem 19 lat wstąpiłem do szkoły aurorów. Stworzyłem jedną drużynę z moim najlepszym przyjacielem i wrogiem. Zaledwie po dwóch latach staliśmy się prawie nierozłączni. - Zaśmiałem się lekko pod nosem na wspomnienie tamtych chwil. - Przez trzy lata staraliśmy się uratować świat przed anarchią, która była skutkiem wojny. W każdej części świata toczyły się bitwy. Podczas jednej z nich straciłem niemal wszystkich przyjaciół. Zaledwie dzień później otrzymałem wiadomości o wybuchu bomby atomowej w Australii, zginęły wtedy tysiące. W tym moja przyjaciółka, z rodziną. Uświadomiłem sobie, że to moja cała rodzina zginęła. Nie pozostał mi już nikt na tym świecie. Wojna odebrała mi wszystko co miałem. I wtedy pojawił się On. To On zapoczątkował to wszystko. Był najgroźniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po tej ziemi. W tamtej chwili był jednak nikim. Zaledwie cieniem, który jakoś przetrwał po tym jak go zabiłem parę lat wcześniej. - Przerwałem swą opowieść doskonale wiedząc, że Tom mi nie wierzy. Bo przecież nic takiego nie miało miejsca w tych czasach. Zapewne muszę brzmieć jak ktoś opętany, lub szalony. - Zgodziłem się podjąć jego misję tylko dlatego, że chciałem zmienić losy. Chciałem go pokonać zanim będzie zdolny wyrządzić jakiekolwiek krzywdy. Z czasem zrozumiałem, jak byłem zaślepiony. Przemawiała przeze mnie rozpacz i żal. Już zaledwie po tygodniu przyznałem mu rację. Voldemort mówił prawdę twierdząc, że wystarczy bym zmienił go nim postawi swą stopę na ścieżce chaosu. Właśnie dlatego nic nie rozumiesz Tom. Ponieważ to wszystko jeszcze się nie wydarzyło, jeszcze można temu zapobiec. Bo ja za 37 lat dopiero się narodzę, a ten czas, rok 1943 jest częścią przeszłości, znalazłem się w jego przeszłości- w twojej Tom. Bo to właśnie Voldemort był kiedyś Tobą.

Spojrzałem na niego uważnie. Dłonie zaciskał mocno w pięści wbijając sobie szczupłe palce w uda, jego twarz stała się niemal szara. Wyglądał jakby chciał zapomnieć o wszystkim o czym mu powiedziałem, lub jakby chciał wybiec albo mnie przekląć. Właściwie jakby chciał zrobić te wszystkie rzeczy na raz.

\- ... udowodnij - powiedział. Czyżby chciał mi wierzyć? Jakaś część mnie poruszyła się na myśl, że jeszcze mnie nie przekreślił.

\- Właściwie to mogę ci to pokazać. _Legilimencja_ \- Tom spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. - Wiem, jak dobrze umiesz się nią posługiwać. W moim umyśle odnajdziesz wszystkie wspomnienia dotyczące ciebie. Wtedy będziesz wiedział, czy są one prawdą czy też ułudą...

Wiedziałem, że potrafi używać tego zaklęcia niewerbalnie, byłem świadom jak ono jest potężne kiedy je rzuci. Pozwoliłem mu na to lecz i tak moim pierwszym odruchem była obrona. Szczególnie, gdy wdarł się we mnie bez ostrzeżenia. Uspokojenie rozdartego umysłu zajęło mi chwilę podczas której Tom widział moje pierwsze wspomnienie. Zielony rozbłysk i kobiecy krzyk.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ \- wypowiedziałem jego imię w moim umyśle. Fala emocji towarzyszących mi, gdy o nim myślę zalała nas ciepłem.

Po chwili zobaczyłem siebie. Klęczącego u boku leżącej bez ruchu Ginny.

 _\- Obudź się, proszę_ \- moja młodsza wersja rozpaczliwie potrząsała jej bezwładnym ciałem.

Spojrzałem na Toma stojącego obok mnie z rozchylonymi wargami. Jego oczy przesuwały się z jednego krańca Komnaty Tajemnic do drugiego, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć gdzie jest. Dobrze wiedziałem, że doskonale poznaje to miejsce.

 _\- Ona się nie obudzi_ \- odruchowo odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę, lecz po chwili, gdy zobaczyłem jak zaciska wargi, mój wzrok prześlizgnął się przez salę, by spocząć na "wspomnieniu". Jeszcze wtedy nie do końca wyraźnym. Teraz mogłem go porównać z prawdziwym Tomem. Ich wygląd się nieznacznie się różnił. Tom z wizji był jakby bardziej wycofany, jakby w każdej chwili gotowy był przybrać postać potwora by zastraszyć swego przeciwnika.

Głowa Pottera - jak pomyślałem o sobie z tamtych czasów - uniosła się w jego stronę.

 _\- Tom Riddle_? -pokiwał głową.

 _\- ... jesteś duchem?_

 _\- Wspomnieniem zachowanym w dzienniku przez półwiecze._ \- Wskazał na posadzkę, w miejsce w którym leżał jego pierwszy _horkruks_.

Obraz przesunął się do przodu jak przyśpieszony film.

 _\- ... przecież Voldemort był dawno po tobie._

 _\- Voldemort jest moją przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością, Harry Potterze. - Wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie._

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ \- litery zawisły w powietrzu tylko po to by po machnięciu ręką ułożyły się w zdanie - _I am Lord Voldemort._

Świadomość na moment została oderwana od mego umysłu, gdy Tom nagle go opuścił. Musiał być w szoku po tym co zobaczył - pomyślałem. - Teraz będzie musiał mi uwierzyć.

\- Wiedziałeś - powiedział przytłumionym głosem - wiedziałeś od samego początku co zrobiłem. Ja - złapał swoje włosy w dłonie - ja stanę się Voldemortem. Zniszczę świat. Będę usiłował zabić ciebie. J-ja już... zabijałem. A ty... Ty darowałeś mi życie!

Wyglądał jakby całkowicie się zagubił. Kazałem mu oddychać głęboko.

\- Mówiłem, że wiem o tobie więcej niż myślisz. Odrzuciłem już dawno nienawiść, bo ona nie zaprowadzi mnie tam, gdzie chciałbym się znaleźć. Po za tym nie mógłbym zabić kogoś kogo kocham - pochwyciłem jego dłonie. - Nie staniesz się Voldemortem. Dopilnuję tego, zobaczysz, tak długo jak jestem przy tobie.

Riddle pokiwał powoli głową i w końcu spojrzał na mnie.

\- Zaufam ci, Harry - zawahał się na chwilę nim dokończył - jednak potrzebuję czasu. Teraz chcę wrócić do Hogwartu.

Pozwoliłem mu przenieść się _Siecią Fiuu_ wprost do jego pokoju wspólnego. Postanowiłem dać mu czas na przemyślenie tego o czym się dzisiaj dowiedział. Kto by pomyślał, że w taki sposób skończy się wizyta w _naszym_ pubie? Zaklęciem zgasiłem świecę i opuściłem swój dom. Stojąc w kominku rzuciłem jeszcze ciche "wrócę" do tych pustych ścian.


	18. Rozdział 16

ROZDZIAŁ 16

* * *

Zaufam ci

Zaufam ci, Harry

Ja zaufam twoim słowom

Zaufam

Chciałem krzyczeć na całe gardło, tak by pozbyć się wreszcie tego słowa z mojej głowy. Sam nie wiem jak mogłem to powiedzieć. Jak mogłem tak łatwo dać przejąć nad sobą władze. Przecież on kłamał. Oszukiwał. Jego słowa miały mnie omamić i zniszczyć. Jego czyny uśpić moją świadomość. By mógł uderzyć w najsłabsza cześć mojej duszy, tą która sprawia, że chcę aby mnie kochał. Jak mogłem dać się aż tak oślepić? Od samego początku to było zbyt piękne. Zbyt mało prawdopodobne...

Już dość - mówiłem sobie tyle razy. Więc czemu nie mogę przestać?

Jestem głupcem?

Chyba tak, skoro w barze podjąłem taką a nie inną decyzję. Skoro postanowiłem zrobić wszystko, by naprawić nasze relacje. Powinienem poddać się temu, czy zniszczyć wszystko łącznie z tą bezsensowne myślą i tym co nas kiedykolwiek łączyło?

Patrząc na baldachim nad swoim łóżkiem nie widziałem czerni materiału. Widziałem Jego. Wężowego potwora o czerwonych, pełnych okrucieństwa oczach gotowego w każdej chwili kogoś zabić. Gdy tylko najdzie go na to ochota. Monstrum, którego celem jest unicestwienie całego świata, z Harry'm Potter'em na pierwszym miejscu. Widziałem we wspomnieniach Prince'a jak On morduje. Jak uśmierca wszystkich, którzy tylko staną na jego drodze do potęgi.

Czy to jest właśnie to kim chce być? Czy taki czeka mnie koniec, jeśli odrzucę Prince'a?

Całe życie marzyłem, by mieć jedynie swoje miejsce w tym świecie. Chciałem zemścić się za słabość matki, za głupotę mugolskiego ojca. Potrzebowałem po prostu domu do którego z ochotą mógłbym wrócić. Kogoś kto się mną zaopiekuje kiedy będę tego potrzebował, tak po prostu bez żadnego powodu, bez żadnych pretensji. Kiedy zawiodły mnie moje urojenia zapragnąłem zdobyć to za wszelką cenę. Postanowiłem swoją potęgą podporządkować sobie całą ludzkość - by wielbili mnie, nie po to aby z krzykiem uciekali, drżeli przed brzmieniem mojego imienia.

A Prince? On pokazał mi, że mogę mieć to wszystko. Dom. Kogoś kto przy mnie będzie, dla kogo będę całym światem. Przynajmniej tak myślałem.

 _Ale przecież kocha mnie_ \- ta myśl przedarła się z odległych części mojego umysłu, gdzie celowo została ukryta - Przecież pokazały mi to jego myśli. Wspomnienia. Obraz w Ain Eingarp.

Więc co mam zrobić? Czego tak naprawdę pragnę?

Władzy? Miłości?

Jak mam wybrać, skoro nie rozumiem już nawet sam siebie?

Ruszyłem się w końcu z tych czterech ścian swojego pokoju. Dałem się ponieść nogom. Wiedziałem, że łatwo nie trafię w miejsce do którego zmierzam. Więc pozbyłem się myśli z mojej głowy zostawiając tam jedno zdanie.

 _Jakie jest moje pragnie?_

Pogrążony we śnie Hogwart był dla mnie tej nocy przychylny. Schody same układały moją drogę do celu. Obrazy milkły gdy przechodziłem. Odwracały wzrok. Nie wiem czemu ale wiedziałem, że to było ich ciche pozwolenie na moją wędrówkę. Jakby czuły, jak ważne dla mnie jest dotarcie na miejsce, które pomoże mi poznać samego siebie. Jak ważne od tego są losy świata.

Przez lata spędzone w zamku myślałem, że zdążyłem już zwiedziłem wszystkie zaułki Hogwartu. Widocznie się łudziłem, gdyż komnata w której się znalazłem była niepodobna do żadnej, którą dotychczas widziałem. Zdawała się być pusta o szarych ścianach z marmuru, gdzieniegdzie naznaczonych czarnymi żyłkami wyglądającymi jak rysy, pęknięcia przez które cały sufit miałby się zawalić. A jednocześnie sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie było jej nic potrzebne. Jakby już sam fakt, że stoi w niej lustro zachwycał.

Ostrożnie podeszłym do tafli szkła powtarzając w głowie słowa jak mantrę.

 _Jakie jest moje pragnienie?_

W odbiciu widziałem dokładnie swą twarz. Jasną i gładką cerę, teraz naznaczoną brzydkimi cieniami w okolicy oczu, które błyszczały niepokojącym blaskiem. Widziałem siebie stojącego na skałach gór, których szyty pokryte były śniegiem. Kamienny domek znajdował się u moich stóp na płaskim występie Alp.  
Czyjeś ramiona oplotły moje ciało. Silne dłonie trzymały mnie jakbym był najcenniejszą na świecie rzeczą. Po chwili zobaczyłem twarz tej osoby.

Twarz mojego profesora.

Bezwiednie zrobiłem krok w tył.

 _Więc własnie tego chce moja dusza_ \- pomyślałem.

Pokręciłem głową ponownie przysuwając się do lustra.

Chciałem dostrzec co się pod tym kryje. _Jak niby miałbym pozwolić sobie na taką sielankę?_

Nie dostrzegłem jednak kłamstwa w obrazie. Wydawało się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.  
Jak pierścień na palcu mojej ręki.

Chłonąłem każdy jego szczegół. Srebrną powierzchnię o czarnym kamieniu.  
Znałem ten pierścień. Znałem osobę do której należał. I znałem miejsce w którym go znajdę.  
Więc, żeby osiągnąć szczęście mam kontynuować swój plan?

Odnalazłem dokumenty z sierocińca. Odnalazłem imię - Marvolo Gaunt. A wraz z nim Pierścień. Ten sam który spoczął na mojej dłoni. Zdobędę go. Wtedy zdobędę w końcu i moje pragnienia.

* . * . *

Ostatnie dni nieobecności w szkole zdawały się być miesiącami. Nagle nie wiadomo w jako sposób wszyscy zdawali się być zupełnie innymi osobami, wszystko zdawało się być inne. A szczególnie Abraxas, bo to u niego najpierw dostrzegłem tę zmianę.

Chodził z jednego końca Pokoju Wspólnego do drugiego i z powrotem, jakby nadzwyczaj kontemplował jakąś myśl co wyjątkowo zaprzątała jego białowłosą głowę. Po chwili, w której zdążył już trzy razy przejść koło mnie bez słowa, irytacją wzięła nade mną górę.

\- Czy zamierzasz powiedzieć mi co ci chodzi po głowie? - spytałem wstając z mojego fotela by zatrzymać ten jego bezsensowny pochód.

\- Powiedziałbym ale i tak nie spodoba ci się ten pomysł - odpowiedział omijając spojrzeniem moją osobę i wyminąwszy mnie maszerował dalej.

Wywróciłem oczami i złapałem jego ramię. On natomiast westchnął na to cierpiętniczo wiedząc, że nie da rady się mi wyrwać.

\- Kiedy cię nie było ludzie nagle sobie uświadomili, że do świąt zostało bardzo mało czasu - zaczął swą opowieść, a ja już wiedziałem, że lepiej by było gdybym nie pytał - no bo przecież trzy tygodnie to jak rzut beretem. Więc oczywiście zaczęły się plany i inne takie, w szczególności dziewczyny z niższych roczników postawiły sobie za punkt honoru wkręcić się na Spotkanie Świąteczne Klubu Ślimaka. Oczywiście Slughorn jest wniebowzięty, bo dyrektor pozwolił mu rozszerzyć trochę tę "uroczystość" - Abraxas wziął głęboki wdech zanim kontynuował. - Więc nic na to nie poradzisz ale i ciebie profesor Slughorn zaprosił, a tym razem nie uda ci się wykręcić, Tom. A co zabawniejsze - ton jego głosu wcale nie świadczył, że go to bawiło - Dumbledore wyznaczył Prince'a na twojego prywatnego opiekuna podczas wieczoru. Jakby bał się, że uciekniesz...

\- Więc mam tam iść z Harr... Eehm profesorem Prince'm? - przerwałem mu jednocześnie mentalnie przeklinając się za niemal publiczne wypowiedzenia jego imienia.

\- Na to wygląda - zmarszczył jasne brwi i uchylił usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Po chwili tylko pokręcił głową. Pewnie i on zastanawiał się co knuje nasz profesor transmutacji.

\- Tom - zawołał mnie ktoś, z podekscytowaniem w głosie, tym samym kończąc wcześniejszą rozmowę. - Słyszałem, że zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością w święta - powiedział Francis Campbell, będący wyjątkowo nieznośnie radosnym ścigającym Slytherinu, podchodząc do nas. Wypuściłem ramię Malfoya z mojego uścisku. - Widzę, że nareszcie profesor znalazł na ciebie sposób.

\- Nie da się ukryć - chyba zrozumiał co powiedziałem, a nie ukrywam było to dość ciężkie, gdyż nie mogłem powstrzymać zaciśnięcia warg, gdy to mówiłem.

On tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej i jakby od niechcenia lekko poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Miałem wrażenie, że w tym człowieku wszystko mnie wkurza. Jego brązowe wszechobecne włosy, piegi w okolicy nosa i te wielkie dłonie, które zawsze szukały kontaktu ze wszystkim co było obok niego. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, jak na swój dziwny sposób przypominał mi Harry'ego.

\- A ty, Abraxasie - spojrzał uważnie na mojego towarzysza - masz już swoją parę?

Czy tylko dla mnie, zabrzmiało to jak flirt? Blondynowi coś podobnego musiało wpaść do głowy, gdyż coś niebezpiecznie błysnęło w jego szarych oczach.

\- Jak na razie, jeszcze szukam właściwej osoby - puścił oczko Francisowi i odszedł a jego włosy na swój majestatyczny sposób powiewały za nim, chociaż nawet najdrobniejszy podmuch nie ruszył powietrza.

Zamrugałem dwukrotnie zażenowany tą sytuacją. A jeszcze bardziej Campbellem, który szczerzył się do jego oddalającej się sylwetki. A ja przypomniałem sobie, jak na początku sam chciałem zauroczyć Prince'a. Tylko sam nie rozumiem co mnie wtedy do tego podkusiło. Fakt, że jest przypadkowym mężczyzną co postanowił mnie zatrzymać i postawić drinka? Jego dziwna aura magii, która zdaje się odurzać swoją mocą? Czy może po prostu te psotne spojrzenie zielonych jak liście oczu? Poczułem swego rodzaju dziwną tęsknotę za tamtym czasem kiedy umyślnie go kokietowałem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zachowywałem się jak Malfoy przy tym. Coś na kształt parsknięcia opuściło moje usta.

\- Gdyby był kwiatem, nazywałby się Amarylis - rzucił mimochodem Francis zerkając z uśmiechem na mnie. Po czym odszedł zostawiając mnie z tą zagadką.

Nigdy nie posądził bym go o coś takiego jak znajomość języka kwiatów. Muszę przyznać, że zaskoczył mnie. W jakiś podejrzany sposób sprawił, że zacząłem mu kibicować jednocześnie zachodząc w głowę co to znaczy.

* . * . *

Powoli ozdoby zaczęły wypełniać zamek. A wszyscy już dawno ulegli świątecznej atmosferze. Musiałem niemal emanować chłodem aby żadnej z uczennic nawet na myśl nie przyszło podejście do mnie by zaprosić mnie na tą NADZWYCZAJNĄ uroczystość u Horacego. Nie będę ukrywać, że spodobał mi się pomysł Albusa abym towarzyszył "młodemu Riddlowi" - jak to zwykł go ostatnimi czasy nazywać. Tylko nie miałem zielonego pojęcia co on tam może knuć, bo raczej nie zrobiłby tego bez powodu.

Obiecałem dać czas Tomowi na przemyślenia. I na razie starałem mu się nie narzucać. Tylko, że już minął tydzień odkąd wyjawiłem mu prawdę, a on nadal się do mnie nie odezwał. A skutki odstawienia Toma coraz bardziej się nasilały. Znów byłem na tyle drażliwy, że spowodowałem omdlenie u jednej z uczennic drugiego roku kiedy omal nie trafiłem jej pokazywanym zaklęciem _diffindo_ , a zapewniam, ani ona ani ja nie chcielibyśmy mieć do czynienia z efektem zaklęcia rozcinającego.

Na moje szczęście, tudzież zwane nieszczęściem, ta sprawa w jakiś sposób dotarła do wszystkowiedzącego wicedyrektora Dumbledore'a

I właśnie w taki sposób utknąłem na herbatce, w Herbaciarni u pani Puddifoot, słuchając opowieści o młodym czarodzieju i jego trzech kozach, który to napotkał na swojej drodze wampira. Nie zrozumiałem zupełnie, jak kozom udało się pokonać krwiopijcę za pomocą łyżki, chodaka i kwiatu maku, jednak to nie było chyba na tyle istotne, gdyż morał tyczył się czegoś zupełnie odmiennego.

\- Dlatego właśnie uważam, Harry, że powinieneś odpocząć podczas przerwy świątecznej. Zaszalej, wybierz się gdzieś ze znajomymi, z dziewczyną - rzucił sugestywnym tonem, wprawiając mnie w głęboką konsternację.

\- Myślę, że nie będzie to chyba potrzebne. Poza tym nie mam dziewczyny, Albusie.

\- Więc to tak! - Profesor wydał z siebie jakiś niezidentyfikowany odgłos jakby potwierdzając swoje przypuszczenia. - Ja też miałem dwadzieścia lat, oj co to za czasy były. Zdradzę ci sekret, Harry - nie byłem pewien, czy chcę go znać, biorąc pod uwagę fakt ile procentów - na rozluźnienie! - zawierała nasza herbatka. - Wtedy też mówiłem, że nie mam dziewczyny. No, ale ktoś taki był, kto całkowicie zawładnął moimi uczuciami. Byłem gotowy poświęcić tej osobie życie. Mieliśmy nawet wspólne plany na przyszłość! Chcieliśmy zwiedzić świat. Co ja mówię. My razem zwiedzaliśmy świat. Europę, Amerykę, Bieguny. Tworzyliśmy nadzwyczajne rzeczy. Wymyślaliśmy nowe zaklęcia. Można by rzec, że nasze umysły się dopełniały - profesor rozmarzył się we wspomnieniach lecz po chwili posmutniał.

\- I co było później? - spytałem ciekaw końca tej historii.

\- W końcu nigdy nie mogłem zdobić się na odwagę, by powiedzieć mu co czuję. Gdyż nasza głupota zabiła drogą mi osobę, a każde z nas bało się zmierzyć z konsekwencjami.

Czyżby dyrektor mówił o swojej siostrze? O zaklęciu które położyło kres jej życiu. Zaklęciu, które poleciało w złym kierunku z różdżki Dumbledore'a lub Grindelwalda.

Nie byłem pewien czy mogę, lecz ośmieliłem się spytać.

\- Albusie, czy ta osoba, o której mówiłeś, czy to nie był - zawahałem się. - Czy to nie Gellert? - Umyślnie wybrałem imię, wiedząc, że on i tak je zrozumie, a nie chciałem używać nazwiska, które w tym świecie kojarzy się wyłącznie z wojną.

Wstrzymałem oddech. Wypuściłem jednak powietrze widząc jak profesor uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- Czułem, że będziesz wiedział, Harry. Tak, to on - upił łyk ze swojej szklanki jakby chcąc nagle się czymś zająć. - Miłość, jest najpotężniejszą magią na tym świecie, Harry. Tak silną, że wtedy kiedy jest prawdziwa potrafi zwalczyć nienawiść. Tak silną, że nawet teraz moje uczucia nie zmieniły się za wiele od czasu mojej młodości. Wiele razy marzyłem by cofnąć czas i naprawić tamte wydarzania. Zastanawiałem się czy dane było by mi się cieszyć miłością jego i mojej cudownej Ariany. Jednak widocznie mój los jest inny, moim losem jest pokonanie mojego ukochanego i stoczenie z nim walki. Jednak ci coś powiem na sam koniec - wtedy nie wiedziałem jeszcze jak słowa, które zostaną wypowiedziane będą ważne. - Kiedy stanę z nim, twarzą w twarz w obliczu śmierci, wypowiem te dwa słowa. Powiem mu je prosto w oczy będąc gotowym na to co przyniesie mi moje przeznaczenie. Ponieważ jeśli coś może odmienić jego skamieniałe serce to tylko szczera miłość.


	19. Rozdział 17

ROZDZIAŁ 17

* * *

Wydaje mi się, że ostatnio zostałem zupełnie wykluczony z listy znajomych Abraxasa. Oczywiście nie chodzi o to, abym kiedykolwiek sądził, tudzież pozwolił się posądzić o należenie do tego grona. Nie zniżyłbym się przecież do tego, aby uznać się za znajomego, KOLEGĘ, tego cholernie wkurzającego wilijskiego pomiotu.

Co to, to nie!

Tylko tak nagle poczułem się dziwnie pominięty przez niego, kiedy to on zdawał się pochłonięty wyłącznie rozmyślaniem nad pewnym ślizgońskim ścigającym albo co gorsza- jawnym kokietowaniem swojego obiektu _niezainteresowań_ , nie zważając oczywiście na swoje otoczenie.

Nie mając więc zupełnie co robić pewnego piątkowego wieczoru zaszyłem się w swoim pokoju, który po chwili wyciszyłem zaklęciem. Niewiele myśląc przywołałem maszynę i zacząłem sporządzać wykrój na jedną z planowanych przeze mnie szat. W końcu, skoro zostałem zmuszony, aby uczestniczyć w przyjęciu muszę wyglądać doskonale. Moje dłonie niemal odruchowo prowadziły różdżkę tnąc z nie małą precyzją czarny, jak głębia nocnego nieba, materiał.

Nie byłem pewien ile czasu minęło mi na słuchaniu monotonnych dźwięków maszyny do szycia. Jednak w tym czasie zdążyłem w miarę uporządkować swoje myśli. Przynajmniej byłem już pewien, że moje serce nie zabije z obawy, gdy tylko Prince obdarzy mnie swoim spojrzeniem. Nie ogarnie mnie trwoga, na myśl o cieniu jaki pada na mnie. O cieniu, w który tak łatwo jest się zagłębić. Zatracając w tym siebie.

Wtem, gdy nić z cichym pęknięciem, oznajmiła, że nastał jej koniec, byłem zmuszony skończyć na ten dzień moją pracę. Odrzuciłem na bok niezszyte części i z ulgą wyłożyłem się na łóżku rozprostowując zastałe kości. Mój odpoczynek jednak nie trwał zbyt długo, gdyż zaledwie po minucie coś z hukiem uderzyło w moje okno.

Zerwałem się gwałtownie mocno zaciskając palce na różdżce. Nim dotarłem do ramy coś ponownie trafiło w szybę, tym razem jednak z większą precyzją, gdyż przez lufcik do środka wpadł niewielki kamień. Z konsternacją przyjrzałem się mu. Był wielkości opuszka kciuka mojej lewej ręki, a kolor miał dziwnie zielony. Dostrzegłem na nim nacięcie z jednej strony. Kiedy już chciałem podejść do okna aby znaleźć, a później również ukarać sprawcę, rozcięcie na kamieniu powiększyło się i nagle z jego środka buchnęła chmura wściekle różowego dymu. Wprost na moją twarz. Cierpki zapach odurzył mój umysł. Gdy opadłem na dywan pogrążony byłem już we śnie.

* . * . *

Śniłem o pięknych rzeczach.

Oj, tak. Niebywale pociągających. Lecz mój sen zaczął się nad wyraz zwyczajnie. Po prostu przemierzałem szkolne korytarze. Mijałem jedne piętro za drugim, aż w końcu, nie wiadomo jak, znalazłem się na szczycie jednej z wież.

Pode mną rozpościerał się oszałamiający widok wzgórz i błoni pokrytych cieniami nocnego nieba. Obróciłem się wokół własnej osi chłonąc widok zza okien. Wiatr targał moimi szatami, kiedy mój umysł targały różne myśli. Nie mogłem pojąć niczego w nim i dookoła mnie. Nie byłem pewien co robię. Chciałem uczepić się jedynej stałej rzeczy lecz nie mogłem jej wychwycić spośród huraganu.

Ugięły się pode mną kolana, nie mogłem już dłużej utrzymać pionu. Po raz drugi upadłem lecz tym razem upadek przemienił się w coś innego. Nim przed oczami zapanowała mi ciemność wyciągnąłem przed siebie dłoń. Zapadłem się w głębie. Spadałem i spadałem. Tracąc rachubę czasu, tracąc poczucie siebie.

* . * . *

Naprzeciw mnie stały drzwi. Niby zwykłe i proste, w kolorze ciemnego drewna. A zdawały się skrywać coś niezwykle ważnego. Zastukałem raz. Nic się nie zadziało więc nacisnąłem klamkę. Cała obawa natychmiastowo wyparowała, gdy tylko dostrzegłem pomieszczenie za nimi.

Postawiłem stopę za progiem. Nasłuchiwałem ciszy, chcąc wyłapać z niej choćby najcichszy dźwięk.

Korytarz, którym podążałem prowadził do pól pokrytych wrzosami.

Wtem ujrzałem Go w oddali. Na tle równiny i słońca chylącego się ku zachodowi.

\- Tom - zawołał ze zdziwieniem barwiącym jego głos. - Nie powinieneś tu być.

Słyszałem jego słowa. Lecz widok poruszanych warg, gdy je wypowiadał obudził coś we mnie. Jakąś dziwną i niepojętą żądze, której nie byłem w stanie stawić czoła.

Nie zatrzymałem się.

Wpadłem wprost w jego ramiona, wprost w pełne pasji usta rozsiewające lekkie pocałunki na moim rozgrzanym ciele. Marzyłem o każdym z nich. Pragnąłem ich. Lecz on, wśród żaru naszych ciał, odsunął się na odległość wyciągniętych rąk.

\- Nie odrzucaj mnie, Harry - szepnąłem krzycząc wewnętrznie w szaleństwie. - Nie potrafię wyrzucić cię z mojego zimnego serca.

\- Nigdy cię nie odrzucę, Tom - zapewniał mnie o tym już nie raz, jednak teraz coś drgnęło we mnie.

\- Więc bądź ze mną nim ten obłęd pokona mnie do końca - skróciłem dzielącą nas odległość wpijając się ponownie w jego wargi - chcę być tu, wśród tych wrzosowisk.

Uległ mi chwilowo. Dał się pociągnąć i zanurzyć w miękkich połaciach kwiecia. Dał mi to, czego chciałam. Do czasu aż zatonął w moich oczach. Nim opadł na dno dostrzegł w nich coś przez co nagle oprzytomniał.

\- Twoje oczy... twoje oczy Tom - szeptał chcąc wyrazić swoje myśli. Twarz zabarwiły mu niepewność i strach. - Coś ty brał?

* . * . *

Błogie spojrzenie młodego Riddle'a przyćmiewała mgła. Iskry rozżarzały powiększone źrenice a ciało wypełniło mu podniecenie.

Ten widok wywoływał u mnie drżenie.

Wtem poczułem to. Tą słodką woń kwiatów i kajmaku, którą roztaczał Tom. Była nad wyraz odurzająca. Jednak czułem w niej niepokój. I nagle mnie olśniło.

Gwałtownie oderwałem się od zachłannych rąk Riddle'a niemal spadając przy tym z kanapy, na którą tak niespodziewanie zaciągnął mnie wcześniej.

\- Skup się - nie byłem pewien czy mówiłem to do niego czy do siebie. - Tom, dlaczego?

Nie wiedziałem zupełnie co mam zrobić. Musiałem ochłonąć. Musiałem uciec od tego zapachu. Wydostać się z sideł _amortencji_.

Najszybciej jak tylko mogłem odszedłem od niego. Podparłem się o gzyms kominka, w którym ogień ledwo się tlił. Kontem oka dostrzegłem oburzenie na twarzy Toma. Jego rozchylone wargi wciąż pokrywała wilgoć pocałunków. Zmierzwione włosy opadły na jego czoło, gdzieniegdzie zmieniając się w lekkie loki. Chciałem do niego wrócić. Do przerwanej pracy mych rąk, kiedy rozpinałem koszulę skrywającą idealnie alabastrową skórę jego torsu. Nawet nie zarejestrowałem momentu, gdy znów badałem wzrokiem każdy milimetr jego rozpalonego ciała.

Wiedziałem, że nie mogę nic zrobić, nawet go dotknąć, kiedy zawładnął nim ten stan. Byłem świadom, że pozwoliłby mi na wszystko. Na każdą rzecz, na każdą perwersję która przyjdzie mi do głowy.

Westchnąłem w myślach.

\- Tom - zwróciłem się do niego odwracając wzrok - posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Ten stan nie jest prawdziwy. To nie jest rzeczywiste. Więc nie możesz się do mnie zbliżyć, rozumiesz? - pozwoliłem sobie spojrzeć na niego ukradkiem. Półleżał z głową opartą na dłoni. Intensywność jego spojrzenia czułem nawet pod ubraniem.

 _Czy on rozbierał mnie wzrokiem?!_

Przeklinałem się w myślach. Przecież od początku mogłem się zorientować. Przecież po ostatnich wydarzeniach... bardziej prawdopodobne było, że raz na zawsze urwie naszą relacje.

\- Tom jesteś pod wpływem _amortencji_ , słyszysz? - chyba jednak nie dotarło to do niego. Jego umysł był zbyt otumaniony.

Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. _Przecież nie mogłem postąpić jak w normalnym przypadku, prawda?_ Poczułem strach. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, każdy tylko nie on, pewnie wystarczyło by antidotum. Zaklęcie. Skąd jednak miałem wiedzieć co się stanie, kiedy potraktuje nim osobę, która poczęła się za sprawą właśnie _amortencji_.

Zegary wbiły północ.

Chyba pozostaje mi jedynie je czekać, aż czar straci swoją moc.

\- Czy kochasz mnie, Harry? - Spytał nagle Tom podnosząc się z kanapy.

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem krótko powracając do niego rozbieganym wzrokiem. Podniecenie powoli opuszczało mój organizm, za co dziękowałem Merlinowi. Czarnowłosy natomiast nic sobie z tego nie robiąc zbliżył się do mnie pewnym siebie krokiem.

Podstępny uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.

\- W takim razie profesorze Prince - zaczął, gdy znalazł się ledwie cale ode mnie. Jego dłoń wylądowała na moim torsie. - Może zechciałbyś się ze mną troszeczkę zabawić?

Ton jego głosu sprawił, że przeszły mnie ciarki.

 _Co ten eliksir robi z człowiekiem?!_ \- pytałem się będąc przekonanym, iż w normalnej sytuacji coś takiego nie opuściło by tych jego elokwentnych ust. Chyba w tej chwili jedynie jedna rzecz zaprząta mu umysł. Po raz pierwszy od naszego poznania zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak zapobiec temu, by zaciągnął mnie do łóżka.

\- To bardzo kuszące, doprawdy. Jednak nie dzisiaj. - Być może i wyraziłby jakikolwiek smutek związany z moją odmową, ale nie byłem w stanie wychwycić go z lubieżności jego spojrzenia. - Zapewniam cię, że jeśli zaproponujesz mi to każdego innego dnia to z radością się zgodzę.

 _Och i to z jaką... mmm._

Widocznie Tom nie należał do osób, które poddają się łatwo. W odpowiedzi zsunął dłonie niżej z moich ramion. W kierunku obecnie zakazanych dla niego rejonów. Pomyślałem, że jeśli dalej tak pójdzie to i ja popadnę w obłęd. Więc nieznanym mi odruchem wysunąłem z rękawa różdżkę, która swoją drogą na całe szczęście nadal się tam znajdowała.

Rzuciłem zaklęcie.

 _Jakieś_ zaklęcie, bo nie byłem pewien, które z całej ich masy krzątających się po moim umyśle opuściło moje usta.

Riddle powoli osunął się na moją klatkę piersiową, więc wziąłem go w ramiona. Głowa opadła mu lekko na mój bark a miarowy oddech łaskotał mnie w szyję. Dało mi to pewność, że momentalnie zasnął. Ułożyłem go delikatnie na kanapie i transmutowałem jedną z poduszek w miękki koc. Przykryłem go, jednak wcześniej poprawiając jego koszulę i zapinając wszystkie jej guziki. To tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby ktoś nagle postanowił tu zajrzeć.

* . * . *

Przywołany przeze mnie skrzat domowy z uwagą słuchał mojego polecenia odnoście pilnowania śpiącego Toma. Na każde moje słowo przytakiwał głową z taką pasją, że nie tylko jego uszy powiewały na wietrze lecz i on sam.

\- Panie, profesorze, paniczu Prince Przykrywka rozumie polecenie, Przykrywka wezwie pana, profesora, gdy tylko, uczeń będzie się budził lub coś się innego z tym uczniem stanie! - Skrzat ukłonił się nisko, a jego nos zatopił się w dywanie.

Skinąłem mu głową i opuściłem swoje komnaty.

Postanowiłem odszukać osoby, która podała mu ten eliksir. Nie pozostawiałem nawet cienia wątpliwości w sprawie, że Tom sam nigdy by tego nie zażył. Zacząłem więc od najbardziej prawdopodobnego miejsca - pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów.

* . * . *

Jako, iż minęła godzina pierwsza pomieszczenie zastałem zupełnie puste. No może względnie puste, bo bałagan jaki tam panował zupełnie maskował brak uczniów. Musiałem się pośpieszyć, gdyż niedługo pojawią się pałacowe skrzaty by uporządkować jakoś ten... _chlew_ , bo inaczej nie dało się tego opisać.

Podążyłem w stronę sypialni chłopców, jednaj, jako że nigdy nie zagłębiałem się aż tak w ten dziwny labirynt korytarzy i drzwi musiałem się niezłe naszukać, by w końcu znaleźć oddzielną sypialnię dla naczelnego prefekta Hogwartu.

Nacisnąłem klamkę, drzwi otworzyły się od razu, zanim zdążyłem zabrać dłoń. Przez co niemal wpadłem do środka. Jakiś cud uchronił mnie przed bliskim spotkaniem z podłogą, gdyż na samym wejściu przywitała mnie stojąca w progu maszyna do szycia. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się nad nią przeskoczyć.

 _Chyba nie jestem tu mile widziany..._ \- pomyślałem z pewnym smutkiem. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnąłem się na widok wnętrza sypialni Toma. Wszystko miało swoje miejsce i każda z trzymanych na widoku rzeczy pasowała do siebie tworząc harmonijną całość - no może z wyjątkiem morderczej maszyny. Od leżących na biurku książek, przez pasujące do wnętrza obrazy na ścianach przedstawiające odległe widoki znanych tylko Tomowi miejsc świata, aż w końcu po drobne porcelanowe figurki ustawione nad niewielkim kominkiem. Chciałem się im przyjrzeć, lecz przemierzając pokój nagle coś zatrzeszczało pod moją stopą. Uniosłem ją powoli ukazując dziwny obły kamień.

 _Ciekawe cóż to takiego?_ \- chwyciłem go w dwa palce.

Nim zdążyłem się dobrze nad tym zastanowić dotarły do mnie ciche odgłosy aportacji skrzatów. Schowałem go więc pośpiesznie do kieszeni i czym prędzej opuściłem dormitorium Slytherinu.

Kierując się w stronę swoich komnat starałem się przeanalizować czym jest ta dziwna i niepozorna rzecz z pokoju Riddle'a. Niestety zaklęcie analizy nic nie wniosło do mojej wiedzy. Bo cóż mi powie skład chemiczny zielonego kamienia? Westchnąłem ciężko któryś już raz tej nocy.

\- Co profesor tak wzdycha? - podskoczyłem na dźwięk czyjegoś głosu tuż za mną. Z duszą na ramieniu, jak jakiś uczniak, który włóczący się po nocy przyłapany przez nauczyciela obróciłem się powoli. Ujrzałem szeroki uśmiech Abraxasa, który ewidentnie wewnętrznie chichotał na widok mojej reakcji. Odchrząknąłem prostując się. Po chwili dostrzegłem, że w jednej z dłoni ściska różdżkę... _moją różdżkę_!

\- Widzę, że marzysz chyba o szlabanie? - wyciągnąłem rękę po moją własność. - Czemu nie jesteś w swoim pokoju?

\- Właściwie to mam pewną sprawę do profesora - jego uśmiech zastąpiła powaga. Muszę przyznać, że zacząłem się bać.

\- Teraz? - uniosłem brew. - Nie sądzisz, że są inne, bardziej dogodne pory do prowadzenia konwersacji niż ta?

\- Ale to jest ważne! - Podniósł głos, przez co skuliłem się wbrew woli. _Jeszcze by mi tego brakowało, żebym został nakryty z nim w środku nocy._

\- Niech ci będzie - mruknąłem pod nosem pokazując mu, aby ruszył za mną. Otworzyłem drzwi najbliższej sali. Nie oglądając się czy podążył za mną przeszedłem przez całą jej długość i oparłem się o biurko nauczycielskie. Chwyciłem w dłoń leżącą obok mnie książkę z zaklęciami czekając aż Malfoy zajmie jakieś miejsce. W końcu, gdy usiadł w pierwszej ławce naprzeciw mnie spojrzałem na niego. - Więc co było, aż tak ważne, iż postanowiłeś złamać kilka zasad?

\- Właściwie to nie co, lecz kto, profesorze - odłożyłem książkę na bok by skrzyżować ramiona na piersi. - Chodzi o Toma.

 _A o kogoż by innego? Czy to tylko takie moje wrażenie, czy cały świat kręcił się wyłącznie wokół wspaniałego Toma Marvolo Riddle'a?_

\- Zapewne wie profesor o jego popularności wśród uczniów - _coś obiło mi się o uszy ale nie przejmowałem się tym zbytnio dopóki Tom zdawał się nie zwracać na nikogo poza mną uwagi._ Nie zaprzeczyłem jednak chcąc by kontynuował. - Doszły mnie ostatnio słuchy, że kilka osób postanowiło sobie za punkt honoru wybrać się z Tomem na bożonarodzeniowy bal. Widocznie nie zraziła ich wiadomość, że cały wieczór będziesz czuwał nad nim i ewentualnie jego osoba towarzyszącą - _Och_. Wymsknęło mi się. _Przecież to logiczne, że jestem jego opiekunem a nie partnerem podczas tej nocy. Czemu wcześniej nie przyszło mi to do głowy?_ \- Normalnie bym się nie martwił w tej sytuacji, ponieważ Tom jeszcze nigdy z nikim nie wybrał się na żadne przyjęcie - _dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że chce mnie jakoś pocieszyć_ \- lecz tym razem sprawa jest bardziej poważna. Ostatniej nocy usłyszałem jak ktoś wspominał o użyciu pewnego eliksiru, za pomocą którego Tom miał by się zgodzić na _każdą propozycję_ \- ostatnie dwa słowa podkreślił tak dosadnie, że nie miałem wątpliwości o co mogło mu chodzić. - Profesorze, biorąc pod uwagę to zagrożenie zacząłem się o niego martwić. - _Czy słuch mnie nie myli, czy słyszałem, że Malfoy się martwi?_ \- Szczególnie, że nie mogłem go nigdzie znaleźć.

\- Na szczęście ja doskonale wiem, gdzie się znajduję - spojrzał na mnie pierw pytająco, a później z takim błyskiem w oku, że musiałem go skarcić spojrzeniem.- Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo. Pamiętaj, że wisi nad tobą szlaban, więc zachowuj się grzecznie i powiedz mi wszystko co tylko wiesz na temat tego, kto podał Tomowi _amortencję_.


	20. Rozdział 18

ROZDZIAŁ 18

* * *

\- Podał? - Abraxas zmarszczył brwi - Czy dobrze usłyszałem? - Kiwnąłem głową raz, jednak na wiązankę jego wyszukanych i nadzwyczaj trafnych przekleństw nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu. Aż więc z wrażenia kiwałem głową dopóki nie skończył, z cichym przepraszam na końcu. Byłem ciekaw, gdzie młody Malfoy posiadł takie umiejętności, jednak sytuacja raczej nie była odpowiednia do takiego zapytania.

\- Dlatego właśnie im szybciej znajdziemy tą osobę, tym łatwiej będzie nam przywrócić Tom'a do normalnego stanu - wyciągnąłem kamień z kieszeni. - Doszedłem do wniosku, że to nie jest zwykły eliksir, a jego działanie jest inne w stosunku do Riddle'a. Może być to po prostu błąd przy ważeniu lub też coś zupełnie innego. - Wiedziałem, że nie mogłem mu powiedzieć prawdy. Pogładziłem rysę znaczącą kamień. - W jego sypialni znalazłem coś, co może mieć z tym związek. Powiesz co to właściwie jest?

Abraxas złapał rzucony mu kamień, po czym obejrzał go dokładnie z każdej strony.

\- I co o tym myślisz?- spytałem zerkając to na niego, to na stojący zegar którego wskazówki zbliżały się do godziny trzeciej.

\- Wydaje mi się, że już kiedyś widziałem coś podobnego. Jeśli się nie mylę - w tym momencie zbliżył kamień do swojego nosa i powąchał go krótko - a zdecydowanie tak nie jest, to jest mało legalny przedmiot. Ten kto go zdobył musiał się niezłe wykosztować, by kupić ten rodzaj niepłynnej amortencji. Zapewne musiał się wkurzyć, gdy zamiast do niego, Tom przyszedł do pana, profesorze. - Jego uśmieszek coraz bardziej mnie wnerwiał.

\- Mówiąc "do niego" masz na myśli, że tą osobą jest nie uczennica ale właśnie uczeń?

\- Kogo jak kogo, ale profesora nie powinno dziwić, że Tom podoba się nie tylko kobietom. Nawet zaryzykuję stwierdzeniem, że w większej części jego adoratorzy są właśnie płci męskiej. Gdyby Tom nie był tak zapatrzony w profesora pewnie by dostrzegł ile ma innych możliwości - jego droczenie skończyło by się dla niego zapewne ciężkimi obrażeniami, gdyby w momencie w którym przymierzałem się do rzutu najbliżej stojącym przedmiotem nie pojawił się nagle skrzat. Przez co wyrok na Abraxas'a będzie musiał zapaść kiedy indziej. Nim podręcznik zaklęć, który wypuściłem z ręki zdziwiony niespodziewaną wizytą, upadł na posadzkę Przykrywka zdążył powiedzieć: "uczeń Riddle się budzi proszę pana profesora" i znikł.

Nie pamiętałem nawet chwili, w której podniosłem się z biurka i opuściłem salę. W przebłyskach świadomości dotarły do mnie dwa fakty. Po pierwsze Abraxas nie odstąpił mnie nawet na krok, po drugie ten wstrętny portret który pilnował moich komnat śmiał mi robić jakieś wyrzuty, że nieletnich uczniów w środku nocy do siebie zaciągam. Coś czułem, że to będzie ostatnia noc dla tego wstrętnego smoka z obrazu.

Ukląkłem pośpiesznie przy kanapie na której leżał czarnowłosy i delikatnie dotknąłem jego policzka. Mruknął coś pod nosem i ponownie zaczął się wiercić. Poprosiłem skrzata o wodę widząc spierzchnięte wargi Toma, gdy tylko mi ją podał odesłałem go. Nie byłem pewien co młody Riddle zrobi, kiedy się całkowicie przebudzi.

Nie musiałem długo czekać na ten moment.

Jego piękne brązowe tęczówki zatrzymały się na moich chcąc pochłonąć mnie w całości. Uniósł powoli dłoń i chwycił mnie za szyję zapewne chcąc przyciągnąć do pocałunku. Nie pozwoliłem mu jednak na to. Bez słów otoczyłem go ramieniem i uniosłem odrobinę. Poczułem, że jego ciało nie stawia oporu. Do rozchylonych ust przystawiłem szklankę z wodą. Powoli sączył ją jednak bez przekonania. Jakby było mu to zupełnie obojętne co się z nim dzieje.

\- Jak się czujesz, Tom? - spytałem cicho odstawiając naczynie na pobliski stolik. Nie uzyskałem żadnej reakcji poza powolnym mrugnięciem powiek. - Tom, czy mnie słyszysz?

Nie byłem pewien czy ignorował mnie, czy też nie docierały do niego moje słowa. Jego głowa opadła na oparcie kanapy, jednak wzrok wciąż utkwiony był we mnie. Zalała mnie fala niepokoju. Stał się zupełnie bezwładny. Nim zdołałem cokolwiek zrobić z jego gardła wydobyło się jedno słowo, ledwie słyszalne, ledwie zrozumiałe.

Brzmiało zupełnie jak... _legilimens_.

Mój umysł otworzył się całkowicie w tej jednej chwili, a przed Tom'em nie skryło się zupełnie nic.

* . * . *

 _Kiedy miałem dziesięć lat marzyłem o chwili, w której w drzwiach do Privet Drive nr 4 stanie ktoś, kto na zawsze mnie zabierze od moich wstrętnych krewnych. Już wtedy zdawałem sobie sprawę, że była to tylko zwykła mrzonka. Przecież taki odmieniec jak ja nie mógł mieć nikogo na świecie, dla kogo by cokolwiek znaczył. Jakież było więc moje zdziwienie, gdy niecały rok później zyskałem przyjaciół. Z Ron'em i Hermioną u boku zdołałem osiągnąć tak wiele. Przy Syriuszu na nowo pojawiła się ta chora myśl, że znalazłem swoje miejsce. Które zresztą straciłem zanim tak na prawdę zostało moje. Od tamtej chwili straciłem wiele. Pamiętam wojnę, która odebrała mi bliskich, jakby wydarzyła się zaledwie wczoraj. Oblicza tak ważnych dla mnie osób leżących bez życia na podłodze Wielkiej Sali wyryły się w mojej głowie chyba już na zawsze. Przed oczami wtedy stanął mi obraz jak toczyłem ostateczną walkę z Voldemort'em. Jego zaklęcie przeciw mojemu. Poczułem ówczesną nienawiść, którą go darzyłem. Kiedy jego zabójcze zaklęcie już miało dosięgnąć mego serca myślałem, że to już mój koniec. Koniec na który przecież zasłużyłem. Nie rozumiałem więc jakim cudem w tamtej chwili, w której już zdołałem się pogodzić ze śmiercią, zyskałem moc dzięki której rozsypałem mego przeciwnika w drobny proch._

 _Patrzyłem na opadający popiół. Porozrzucane szczątki murów i ścian Hogwartu. Płonące stosy._

 _Tamtego dnia pokonałem Go po raz ostatni. Jednak czy aby na pewno?_

 _Czy czas nie przeniósł mnie właśnie w ten rok bym mógł go unicestwić raz na zawszę?_

 _On nie jest Tom'em. Tom i Voldemort to nie jest ta sama osoba. Czarny Pan nie zna litości, nie zna umiaru, jedyne czego pragnie to władzy i śmierci niczemu winnych mugoli._

 _Natomiast Riddle? Czego on pragnie w głębi serca?_

 _Chciałbym myśleć, że mnie. Byłbym wtedy spełniony._

 _Obawiałem się jednak, iż może być tam coś jeszcze. Coś, co wywoływało ten blady cień blizny na moim czole._

 _Gdy ta popielata twarz o wężowych rysach pojawiła się tuż przede mną jak widmo rzuciłem się na nią. Miałem ochotę zniszczyć go zanim zawładnie Riddle'm i odbierze mi go na zawsze. Kurczowo zacisnąłem dłonie na szyi Voldemort'a odcinając mu dopływ tlenu. Nie myślałem nad tym co robię. Chciałem jedynie przerwać ten jego szaleńczy śmiech._

 _Zaczęło brakować mi powietrza. Ogarnęła mnie ciemność._

 _Nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać z tą obecnością w mym umyśle. Zdawało mi się, iż nasyca mnie ona trwogą, szaleństwem._

 _Musiałem, go odepchnąć. Świadomość Riddle'a zdawała się rozdzielać moją duszę na części. Poczułem żal i zawiść do niego._

\- _Czy ja ci nie wystarczam?!_ \- Wydarłem się w rozpaczy jednocześnie wyrzucając go z mojej głowy.

 _* . * . *_

 _Leżałem przygniatany do dywanu czyimś ciężarem. Nie musiałem nawet otwierać oczy, by rozpoznać sylwetkę Tom'a. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko lecz mój uśmiech szybko zbladł w momencie, w którym poczułem zimno bijące od niego. Od jego martwego ciała._

 _* . * . *_

Biel przede mną wydawała się dziwnie znajoma. Znaczy rozumiem, że biel jest bielą. Zawsze ma ten sam kolor czy coś. Ale ta biel coś mi przypominała. Więc nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku. Starałem się przypomnieć sobie skąd ją znam. Co tak właściwie w niej było? Uciekłem więc wzrokiem odrobinę na prawo. Zobaczyłem linie. Krawędź dzielącą dwie płaszczyzny. Niżej znajdowały się drzwi.

 _Ach, więc to ten sufit_ \- pomyślałem odkrywczo rozpoznając pomieszczenie, w którym swego czasu spędziłem długie dni.

Skrzydło szpitalne zdawało się zupełnie nie zmienić. Te same łóżka stały przy tych samych ścianach. Nawet ten sam Albus czekał przy mnie, aż się wybudzę. No może nie zbyt taki sam.

\- Widzę, że wróciłeś do nas, Harry - rzekł wesoło Dumbledore zajadając się Fasolkami Wszystkich Smaków.

Chciałem się zapytać, gdzie byłem skoro wróciłem. Jednak z mojego gardła wydobył się przeciągły, chrapliwy jęk.

\- Nic nie mów - uciszył mnie. - Twoje gardło jest wciąż podrażnione. Merlin tylko wie jak by się to skończyło, gdyby Abraxas mnie nie wezwał - westchnął ociężale. - Odpocznij, Harry. Gdy się obudzisz wszystkiego się dowiesz.

Mój sen nie trwał jednak zbyt długo. Wieczorne światło zabarwiło ten biały sufit na pomarańczowo. Przy moim łóżku majaczył pojedynczy płomień świecy.

Ktoś włożył mi okulary na nos.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze - przywitał się Abraxas. - Profesor Dumbledore poprosił mnie, bym dotrzymał profesorowi towarzystwa, gdy się pan obudzi - wyjaśnił zapewne widząc moją zdziwioną minę.

Przyjrzałem się mu uważnie. Zwykle idealnie zaczesane włosy były teraz w nieładzie, a oczy miał mocno podkrążone. Musiał nie spać od dłuższego czasu.

\- Co... - tylko tyle zdołałem powiedzieć zanim kaszel uniemożliwił mi oddychanie.

Do ust przystawiono mi szklankę, z której upiłem kilka łyków.

Doświadczyłem deja vu. Wtem przed oczami stanął mi obraz Tom'a.

 _Bałem się. Tylko czego? Jego? O niego?_

\- Ja wyjaśnię profesorowi co się stało. Przynajmniej tyle co z tego zrozumiałem. Bo widzi profesor, ale kiedy znaleźliśmy się w pana komnatach stało się coś dziwnego. Właściwie... to zaczęło się w momencie, w którym Tom otworzył oczy. - Malfoy bawił się szklanką, którą wciąż trzymał w dłoniach. Był nadzwyczaj nerwowy. - On coś wtedy powiedział i... i profesor po prostu upadł. Wtedy Tom wstał jak nigdy nic. Nie odrywał wzroku, gdy profesor złapał się za szyję. Nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić, nie mogłem się ruszyć - zaczął się nagle tłumaczyć uciekając spojrzeniem do swoich rąk. - Tom p-powiedział... "wystarczysz, lecz ja zawszę byłem Nim" i nagle zniknął. Wtedy profesor zemdlał, a ja wezwałem wicedyrektora.

Przypomniałem sobie wizje, które wydobył z mojej pamięci. Poczułem swoją nienawiść, swój żal. Ujrzałem obraz, który zaszczepił w moim umyśle Tom. Jego martwe ciało spoczywające na moim. Co chciał mi przez to przekazać? To, że mogę go stracić? Czy może fakt, że jeśli zabiję Voldemorta to również jego?

Jednak jeśli Czarny Pan raz zawładnie Riddle'm to utracę go na zawsze.

Tom przestanie istnieć.

\- Profesorze? - Malfoy sprowadził mnie na ziemię z moich rozmyślań. - Wiem, że nie powinienem pana martwić, ale od tamtego wydarzenia minęły dwa dni. A Tom'a nigdzie nie ma. Profesor Dumbledore nie ujawnił jego zniknięcia, gdyż jest wciąż na terenie Hogwartu. Czy nie wiem profesor, gdzie mógł się ukryć?

Pokręciłem głową. Spazmatyczny kaszel sprawił, że zakręciło mi się w głowie.

\- Powiem magomedykowi, że profesor się już obudził. - Abraxas zdawał się być przygnębiony. Być może z powodu Tom'a. Chyba liczył, że podam mu miejsce jego kryjówki. Lecz sam nie wiedziałem, gdzie mógł się skryć. - Proszę odpocząć. Jeśli profesor szybko nie wyzdrowieje, to kto nas uratuje przed OPCM z Slughorn'em? - uśmiechnął się bez przekonania jakby chciał poprawić mi humor. - Nim został wyproszony przez magomedyka dodał jeszcze na odchodne - Już nikt nie zagrozi Tom'owi, profesorze. Mulciber został złapany za podanie amortencji i zawieszony. Słyszałem, że jego rodzice przeniosą go do Durmstrangu.

Przymknąłem oczy. Zawsze twierdziłem, że to jedne z tych mrocznych typów. Nic dziwnego, że zostałby później śmierciożercą.

Medyk bez słowa podszedł do mnie i zaczął powoli oglądać moją szyję. Chciałem odciąć się od świadomości, odsunąć od siebie myśl, jak bardzo jego zimne palce przypominały mi wizje o Tom'ie... _martwym Tom'ie._

\- Opuchlizna już całkowicie zeszła, prosiłbym jednak, aby profesor nie nadwyrężał głosu przez następnych kilka godzin - uśmiechnął się w sposób jaki to miała pani Pomfrey w zwyczaju. Jasno on mówił, że jeśli się nie posłucham to wrócę szybciej do skrzydła szpitalnego niż zdążę powiedzieć "mak".

* . * . *

Z ulgą zagłębiłem się w jednym z foteli stojących przy kominku na zapleczu sali transmutacyjnej. Chociaż właściwiej byłoby powiedzieć o tym zapleczu jak swego rodzaju przytulnym salonie. Wyciągnąłem nogi na puszystym dywanie w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni i w jednej chwili zamarzyłem o lampce wina.

\- Może zechciałbyś, Harry, napić się odrobiny wina ryżowego? - zaproponował Albus krzątając się po pomieszczeniu. - Wybacz, jeśli naruszyłem twoją prywatność. Jakoś ta myśl sama do mnie popłynęły - Gdybym wychylił się poza oparcie fotela pewnie bym dostrzegł psotny uśmiech wicedyrektora.

 _Nic nie szkodzi, Albusie. Z chęcią skosztuje_ \- pomyślałem zdając sobie sprawę, że było mi zupełnie obojętne kto czyta moje myśli. Były zbyt przepełnione melancholią i niepokojem, by ktoś mógł coś istotnego z nich wyłapać.

Kryształowa szklanka powoli zawirowała przede mną.

\- Widzę, że dręczy cię obecna sytuacja - zaczął przysiadając na stojącym obok fotelu. - Chcesz porozmawiać o tym?

Nie byłem pewien. Wiedziałem, że odnalezienie Tom'a jest priorytetem. Szczególnie w stanie w jakim się znalazł. Jednak... bałem się. Lecz nie jego. Tylko konsekwencji naszych czynów. Upiłem łyk nie zwracając nawet uwagi na jego smak.

\- Rozumiem. To może opowiem Ci pewną historię - spojrzałem na niego spod łba z grobową miną. - Nie? - _A czy wyglądam jakby tak?_ Pomyślałem - Zdecydowanie wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto potrzebuje wysłuchać jednej z historii mojego życia! No już, nie przewracając oczami! Spodoba ci się - zapewnił Dumbledore z wesołym błyskiem w oku. - Więc słuchaj uważnie - rozpoczął swą opowieść z dziwnym zapałem. Więc słuchałem go, nie będąc nawet świadomym chwili, w której całe napięcie opuściło moje ciało. Myśli przestały ciągnąć mą duszę na dno. A sam głos profesora sprawił, że zasnąłem odprężony, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Później zastanawiałem się czy to głos jednego z największych czarodziej wszechczasów, czy to jego dziwne wino zesłało na mnie tą wizję.

 _Siedziałem na długiej ławie przy stole ślizgonów, uginającym się od masy najróżniejszych potraw._

 _Zapach drażnił mój ściśnięte z nerwów żołądek. Niepokoiłem się. Moje palce nerwowo stukały w krawędź stołu._

 _Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Uczniowie wokół mnie wydawali mi się obcy. Nie ruszali się, jakby wszyscy zastygli w jednej chwili. Wszystko w Wielkiej Sali zdawało się stanąć w ułamku sekundy._

 _Poza jedną postacią._

 _Drobny chłopiec siedział na taborecie z Tiarą Przydziału na głowie. Kurczowo zaciskał dłonie na krawędzi siedzenia i kręcił się pod wpływem tego co mówiła mu Tiara. Mimo, iż dzieliły nas dziesiątki metrów słyszałem każde słowo wypowiedziane przez ten magiczny kapelusz._

 _\- Syn, synów Privetów, naznaczony zostanie mianem dziedzica. Sięgnie po moc, która nie jest mu pisana a świat zadrży w posadach pod jego wpływem. Czas zagnie się, gdy nastanie moment jego klęski, aby naprawić błędy duchów przeszłości. Połowa odejdzie w miejsce, z którego nikt z żywym wzrokiem nie wyjdzie, by połowa mogła go zawrócić... - głowa młodzieńca obróciła się gwałtownie w moją stronę, aż Tiara spoczęła na posadzce. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte. Lecz nie miały już tej pięknej, czekoladowej barwy. Usta Tom'a poruszały się lecz nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk, który mógłbym usłyszeć. I wtedy, gdy nagle stałem nad nim zniżyłem się do poziomu jego twarzy. Ukląkłem z jego dłońmi zaciśniętymi w moich dłoniach, drżącymi w drżących i zdawało się, że mogę z wyrazu jego oczu sczytać wypowiadane przez niego słowa_. - Otwórz się. Otwórz się. Otwórz się...- _i tak bez końca. Jednak usta zdawały się układać w inne słowa. I wtedy pojąłem, że nie był to język ludzki._


	21. Rozdział 19

ROZDZIAŁ 19

* * *

Obudziłem się z głębokiego snu bez świadomości miejsca w którym się znajduje ani czasu, który zdawał się pojęciem względnym.

Głowa ciążyła mi niemiłosiernie na zbyt miękkiej poduszce, a ciało nie mogło się wyrwać spod zbyt wielu kocy. Jednym słowem utknąłem w czyimś łóżku niezdolny by choćby ruszyć palcem. Na moje szczęście po chwili ktoś pojawił się w zasięgu mojego zamglonego wzroku i pomógł usiąść podając jednocześnie dziwnie pachnący gęsty napar. Ledwo zdołałem go przełknąć przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- I jak się czujesz, Harry? - Spytał mnie kobiecy głos, w którym dało się usłyszeć nutkę niepewności.

Spróbowałem skupić wzrok na jej twarzy jednak wydawało się to być zbyt trudne dla bolącej głowy.

\- Spokojnie, Harry. Niedługo ból minie - powiedziała kobieta czule głaskać mnie po włosach. - Nie musisz się już niczym martwić, wszystko jest w porządku, wszystko będzie dobrze - powtarzała raz za razem co jakiś czas pociągając nosem.

 _Czyżby płakała_? Chciałem ją zapytać lecz nie wiedziałem jak. Nie byłem w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

\- Cichutko, Harry. Nie musisz o nic pytać.

Zacząłem dostrzegać barwy i cienie na jej twarzy. Zdawałoby się, iż skąpana jest w płomieniach. Chociaż to raczej nie było to. Pochyliła się nade mną i lekko pocałowała moje czoło, a kosmyki jej miękkich włosów załaskotały. Jedna, pojedyncza łza spadła na mój policzek.

\- Nic się nie dzieje. Wiesz, że zawsze z tatą będziemy cię kochać, prawda? A teraz śpij. Będziemy na ciebie czekać. Choćby miało to trwać latami. Więc leć, mój drogi Harry. Teraz to On potrzebuje cię bardziej.

Nim zapadła całkowita ciemność usłyszałem jeszcze jeden głos. Głos, w którym nigdy nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć takiej dawki czułości.

" _Odzyskaj go, Harry_ "

* . * . *

Zbierałem się już od dłuższej chwili. Lecz drżące dłonie nie ułatwiały zapięcia tych wszystkich piekielnych guzików tej cholernej szaty. W końcu gdy dało mi się z nimi uporać chwyciłem w dłonie różdżkę. Wygładziłem jeszcze raz ochronny płaszcz rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na odbicie w lustrze. Blizna odznaczała się czerwienią na moim chorobliwie bladym czole. Jednak zaciętość w moich oczach dodawała mi pewności. Stwierdziłem, że bardziej gotowy już nie będę. Nim się zorientowałem byłem przed drzwiami pewnej, szczególnej damskiej toalety.

Słowa mojej matki raz za razem odbijały się echem w mojej głowie. A ja nie chciałem ich wyciszać. Stały się one źródłem siły. Pewności, że uda mi się odzyskać Toma, choćbym miał go wyrwać z sideł Voldemorta.

Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, sam nie wiedziałem nawet co mam o tym myśleć, ale nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. Ta _wizja_ , czy czymkolwiek był ten sen wydawały się być obrazem współczesnego świata. Świata, w którym nie było już wojny. Świata, gdzie moja mama wciąż żyła, a Severus był u jej boku. Chciałem wierzyć, że tak wyglądało by moje życie, gdy już wygram tę walkę. Lecz jednocześnie nie chciałem by taki był tego koniec. Oznaczałoby to, że pomimo iż udało mi się zawrócić Toma z ścieżki prowadzącej ku śmierci i cierpieniu nie udało mi się pozostać przy jego boku.

Rozmyślania przerwała mi nagle wyłaniająca się z drzwi dłoń. I nie wiadomo jak zostałem wciągnięty do pomieszczenia. Tuż przed moją twarzą majaczyła zapłakane oblicze dziewczyny w okularach.

 _Jęcząca Marta -_ pomyślałem przypominając sobie zdarzenia z drugiej klasy. Poczułem się dziwnie z myślą, że nic się nie zmieniła od tamtego czasu.

\- Witaj, Harry. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy - zamarłem słysząc jej słowa. - Czy znowu poszukujesz czegoś w tych starych tunelach? - Kiwnąłem głową będąc ciągle w szoku. _Czemu ona to pamięta? Czemu wie o czymś co nie zdarzyło się jeszcze w jej świecie?_ \- A może chciałeś mnie zobaczyć. Bo wiesz Harry, zdążyłam się za tobą stęsknić...

\- Widzisz, Marto ale spieszy mi się.

\- Znowu odchodzisz? Zaczekaj, przecież dopiero co przyszedłeś - okrążyła mnie zbliżając się niebezpiecznie. - Czyżby to przez Toma Riddle'a? - Spytała niemal wypluwając jego imię. - Ten chłopak był dla mnie niemiły. Rzucił jakieś zaklęcie przez co nie mogłam się ruszyć. A potem... a potem znikł tam gdzie widziałam żółte ślepia. Dobrze mu tak! Był wredny dla biednej Marty to niech ma za swoje. Ale ty, Harry nie musisz się obawiać. Wystarczy, że zostaniesz ze mną już do końca - poczułem zimno gdy jej dłoń zniknęła w moim ramieniu.

\- Wybacz mi, Marto ale tym razem nie mogę zostać z tobą. Mam ważna sprawę do załatwienia z Tomem.

\- Czemu to zawsze jest On - mruknęła pod nosem. - Cały czas tylko Tom i Tom. A ja? Co ze mną nie tak, że musiałam nawet zginąć w tak bezsensowny sposób? - Z jej oczu znów popłynęły łzy.

\- No już już, spokojnie Marto - poczułem żal. - Ty też jesteś niezwykle... _niecodzienną_ osobą. Słowo daję, nie ma drugiej takiej jak ty - _całe szczęście._ Dodałem w myślach.

\- Och, więc to tak, Harry - zachichotała ponownie próbując się do mnie przytulić.

\- Jasne, ale wiesz. Muszę iść, to niezwykle ważne a czas nagli - odsunąłem się niemal pod same umywalki. - Miło było cię widzieć, Marto.

I nim zdążyła się ponownie na mnie rzucić powiedziałem " _otwórz się_ " i znikłem w tunelu. Ponownie zatapiając się w ciemnościach.

Byłem przekonany, że hałas z jakim wylądowałem ostrzegł Toma przed moim pojawieniem się. Mogłem mieć jednak nadzieje, iż nie pośle bazyliszka od razu by mnie zabił. Dla pewności jednak wyciągnąłem różdżkę rzucając _lumos_ _._ Rozpocząłem wędrówkę przez te niezbadane labirynty korytarzy i tuneli będąc gotowym w każdej chwili na atak. Nie zawracając sobie nawet głosy myślą co będzie jak już Go odnajdę.

 _Nie no, wcale się nie martwiłem. Jestem tak spokojny, jak jeszcze nigdy nie byłem, prawda? Oaza spokoju i pewności się znalazła. Tylko wystarczy spojrzeć na mnie! No zobaczcie, Harry Potter Chłopiec Który Nigdy Nie Był Bardziej Spokojny!_

Trzask czegoś pod moją stopą sprawił, że omal nie podskoczyłem. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Powtarzając sobie w głowie " _spokojnie, spokojnie, przecież nie jesteś tu pierwszy raz"._ I dalej podążałem przez siebie uświadamiając sobie, że powtarzanie po raz setny jednego słowa nie sprawi, że stanie się ono prawdą.

Dotarłem do kolejnych wrót strzeżonych przez rzeźbione węże. Za nimi znalazłem jednak tę samą ciemności co wcześniej. Jedyne co odróżniało ten korytarz od poprzednich to brak zwierzęcych szkieletów, które pokrywały niemal całości posadzki. Nie byłem pewien czy mam to uznać za dobry znak.

W oddali usłyszałem szum wody.

 _Więc to już_ \- powiedziałem sobie w myślach aby się przygotować na to co będzie na mnie czekać za skrętem korytarza.

Dziesiątki obrazów nagle pojawiły mi się przed oczami. Dziesiątki różnych wersji tego co mogę zastać. Od całkowitej pustki aż po Jego martwe ciało. Lekkie drżenie rąk powróciło. Zamęt w sercu nie chciał odejść. Znałem trud tego zadania, wiedziałem, że nie należy ono do łatwych a koszty porażki są zbyt wysokie bym je mógł udźwignąć.

 _Czy pozostaje mi coś innego niż po prostu zrobić krok naprzód?_

Znałem odpowiedź zbyt dobrze. Więc postawiłem jeden krok, a za nim kolejne dopóki moim oczom nie ukazał się widok wielkiej komnaty. Postać Salazara górowała nade mną niemal pozbawiając swą monumentalnością oddechu. Nieświadomie cofnąłem się zaciskając mocniej dłonie na wyciągniętej przed siebie różdżce.

Jednak poza tym pomnikiem i płynąca wodą nie było tu niczego. Przede wszystkim nie było tu Jego.

Zbliżyłem się więc niemal pod sam posag, gdy zza moich pleców dobiegł do mnie odgłos sunącego cielska potwora. Schowałem się za odstającym fragmentem kamienia.

\- _Oczekiwałem Cię, Harry_ \- wysyczał Tom a jego głos dobiegał od strony bazyliszka. - _Nie bój się, On nie zabije jeśli mu na to nie pozwolę. Możesz wyjść i stanąć na przeciw mnie. Na przeciw potęgi_ \- drgnąłem świadom jego słów.

Chyba oszalałem, ufając Voldemort'owi. Bo nie miałem wątpliwości, że to właśnie on teraz przemawia przez Toma. Gdy wreszcie go ujrzałem coś ukuło mnie w sercu.

Tom był piękny jak zawsze. Czarne włosy opadały lekko na czoło, gdzie zbyt długa grzywka lekko się kręciła rzucając cienie na jasne jak alabaster policzki. Odziany był w szmaragdowa szatę przysłonięta częściowo czarnym płaszczem, a w dłoni dzierżył swoją różdżkę. Opuszczoną, jakby nie obawiał się ataku. Tylko te oczy niszczyły wszystko. Czerwone ślepia o pionowych źrenicach spoglądały na mnie z wyższością.

Bazyliszek, swoją drogą mniejszy niż go zapamiętałem, obwiniał koniec swego ogona dokoła Toma, jakby oznajmujące kto jest jego panem. Z ulgą dostrzegłem, że łeb miał odwrócony w przeciwną stronę.

\- _Miło cię widzieć, Tom -_ powiedziałem, o dziwo z pełną szczerością. Na co się zaśmiał w odpowiedzi śmiechem, który zmroził mi duszę.

\- _Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Harry czy jemu również. Bo widzisz. Jego już nie ma_ \- obnażył swoje zęby w upiornym uśmiechu.

Nie chciałem w to wierzyć.

\- _A teraz_ _uklęknij_ _przede mną, przed Czarnym Panem, przed Vol..._

 _\- Nigdy nie pokłonie się_ _Voldemort'owi_ _-_ przerwałem twardo. - _Tom też tego nie zrobi. Nigdy nie pozwolił by komuś nad nim zawładnąć. Obydwaj dobrze wiemy, że wykorzystałeś sytuację kiedy nie panował nad sobą. Kiedy amortencja osłabiła jego wolę. Lecz on nadal jest silniejszy od ciebie. Przez tyle czasu trzymał cię w ryzach. I nadal to będzie robił, ponieważ ty nigdy go nie pokonasz -_ zbliżyłem się na co bazyliszek poruszył się muskając mnie ogonem. Przeszły mnie ciarki lecz nie przerwałem. Brnąłem przed siebie. - _Dobrze zresztą o tym wiesz. On walczy z tobą nawet teraz, by odzyskać kontrole. I cię zniszczyć -_ jego wściekłość rosła, więc nadal ją podsycałem. Byłem na tyle blisko, iż by ciągle rzucać mi swoje pogardliwe spojrzenie musiał unieść głowę ku górze. Gdy w końcu poczułem, że to jest jego granicą machnąłem niedostrzegalnie różdżką z której wypłynęły wiązki świetlistej magi oplatające nas dookoła, tworząc klatkę odcięta od świata. Z dala od niebezpieczeństwa bazyliszka.

Voldemort jednak zareagował gwałtownie obrzucając mnie niemal w tej samej chwili klątwami. Zaklęcia przenikały przez utworzona powłokę rozbijając kamienie Komnaty Tajemnic. Wściekłość go zaślepiała. Na całe szczęście działało to na moją korzyść. Wykorzystałem jego moment słabości by pozbawiłem go różdżki.

Niemal się uśmiechnąłem przypominając sobie, iż to nie pierwszy taki raz. W umyśle zobaczyłem nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Gdybym wtedy wiedział jak to się wszystko potoczy to pewnie nie uwierzyłbym.

Voldemort, gdy zrozumiał co się stało rzucił się na mnie. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić to zamknąć go w moich ramionach i nie wiele myśląc pocałować go z pełną pasją.

Blizna zapaliła żywym ogniem lecz nie przestawałem. Ciało w moich objęciach stało się uległe. Odsunąłem się by przyjrzeć mu się uważnie.

Twarz miał rumianą, a usta lekko rozchylone i wilgotne. Gdybyśmy znajdowali się w innych okolicznościach uznałbym to za obraz czystego podniecenia.

Uchylił lekko powieki spod których zerkały na mnie zamglone _brązowe_ oczy. Myślałem, że zemdleje z ulgi.

\- Tom, słyszysz mnie? - zapytałem delikatnie kładąc go na podłodze jednak wciąż opiekuńczo trzymając w ramionach. - To ja, Harry. Wszystko jest już dobrze. On odszedł...

 _Nie odszedł, jeszcze nie_ \- usłyszałem jego głos w mojej głowie. - _Wciąż mnie wzywa. Widzę go przed sobą. Jest tu i czeka tylko na okazje... Ten pierścień woła mnie. Muszę go mieć, Harry. Muszę go zdobyć._

\- Jaki pierścień? - zapytałem niewiele z tego rozumiejąc.

 _Moja druga część duszy. Czarny Pierścień..._ _Przekazywany synowi syna. Czarny pierścień... pierścień_ _Peverella_ _-_ majaczył jakby w gorączce.

Czyżby Tomowi udało się stworzyć kolejnego horkruksa?

\- Tom, słuchaj mnie uważnie - poleciłem mu rzucając na niego zaklęcie trzeźwości umysłu. - Czy zdobyłeś ten pierścień? Czy znów rozerwałeś duszę? Odpowiedz Tom!

 _Jeszcze nie, ale już prawie, Harry. Zobaczysz. Już niedługo będziemy razem przez całą wieczność. A śmierć nie będzie nas w stanie zabrać z tego świata -_ oczy roziskrzyły mu się na tę myśl.

\- Przestań go słuchać, Voldemort stara się złamać twoja wolę i znowu cię przejąć. Nie pozwól mu na to. Przecież widziałeś skutki stworzenia horkruksów. Gdy znów podzielisz swą duszę nie będzie odwrotu, Tom. Zatracisz się na zawsze... I stracisz mnie.

 _A obiecywałeś być zawsze ze mną..._

\- I będę z tobą. Z moim Tomem Riddle'm, a nie z marionetką kierowaną przez Voldemorta - pomogłem mu powoli wstać, gdy udało mu się otrząsnąć spod jego wpływu. - Mam nadzieję, że mnie rozumiesz.

Kiwnął lekko głową w odpowiedzi podpierając się na moim ramieniu.

\- Chyba po prostu potrzebuje się przespać - westchnął jednak już zupełnie świadom.

Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu słysząc znów jego piękny głos, który nie rozbrzmiewał wprost w ciągle bolącej głowie.

\- Co powiesz na to, żeby spędzić tą noc w moich komnatach. Chyba nie chcemy robić zamieszania w środku nocy, gdy odprowadzał bym cię do dormitorium.

\- Nie no skądże, profesorze. Przecież znikanie w nauczycielskiej sypialni jest mniej podejrzane - odpowiedział tym swoim typowym zadziornym tonem.

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś - wyznałem nagle czym sprawiłem, że zamarł z dłonią na chroniącej nas powłoce zaklęcia.

\- Ja również. Zdążyłem się za tobą stęsknić, Prince.


	22. Rozdział 20

ROZDZIAŁ 20

* * *

Spojrzałem uważnie na leżącego w mych ramionach Toma. Jego włosy poruszały się lekko wraz z każdym moim krokiem, kiedy szybko starałem się przemierzyć korytarze dzielące Komnatę Tajemnic od mojej komnaty. Krew powoli przesiąkała przez jego szatę i mogłem zobaczyć jak czerwone plamy wykwitają na mojej piersi.

\- Wytrzymaj _Tom -_ szarpnąłem chociaż wiedziałem, że i tak mnie nie usłyszy. - Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu, zaraz się tobą zajmę.

 _* . * . *_

 _Gdy tylko osłaniające nas zaklęcie znikło, bazyliszek ocknął się nagle ze swojego transu. Nie powiem, żeby należało to do przyjemnych doświadczeń. Całe moje ciało mówiło mi jedno:_ uciekaj. _Nie mogłem mu jednak ulec. Spędziłem dość czasu w Komnacie, by_ _zoriętować_ _się, na czym polega władza nad bestią. Wystarczyłoby jego słowo niepewności, jeden niekontrolowany ruch spowodowany nerwami lub strachem, by wąż wyzwolił się spod zaklęcia._

 _Jednym słowem, musiałem mieć stu procentową pewność, że nie zaatakuje. Dlatego_ właśnie _stanąłem pewnie naprzeciw bazyliszka. Jednak wąż nie był znowu tak spokojny jak wcześniej. Być może przez towarzystwo innej osoby. Jego ogon poruszał się z jednej strony w drugą, a łeb, mimo że zwrócony ku górze był nieruchomo. Jakby w oczekiwaniu na atak. Przynajmniej jednego byłem pewien. Gdyby zaatakował pierw ruszyłby na mnie._

Kontem oka zauważyłem jak Harry unosi różdżkę gotowy w każdej chwili rzucić zaklęcie. Przygryzłem wnętrze policzka aby się powstrzymać od nakazania mu ich opuścić. Nie mogłem teraz odwracać uwagi od bazyliszka. I jego uwagi ode mnie.

 _Harry zrobił drobny krok w moją stronę i kolejny. Teraz znajdował się niecałe_ _dwa metry za mną. Była to odległość niby nie wielka lecz w razie ataku bazyliszka prawdopodobnie nie zdołałby nawet wypowiedzieć zaklęcia. Jeśli_ chciałem _go ochronić musiałem zdać się na_ krew _Slytherin'a_ krążącą _w moich żyłach._

 _Wziąłem głęboki oddech._

\- Odejdź - _starałem się, by mój głos przepełniała siła i moc. Był to głos, który mógł usidlić wolę potwora będącego królem pośród węży. Kiedy nic się jednak nie stało zacząłem się obawiać, iż coś poszło nie tak. Jednak po chwili całe cielsko bazyliszka zamarło. Nawet język, który chwilę wcześniej badał powietrze przed sobą. -_ Odejdź! - _powtórzyłem i tym razem wąż usłuchał rozkazu._

 _Odwróciłem się w stronę stojącego za mną profesora. Krople potu_ _perliły_ _się na jego czole. A oczy otwarły się nagle z przerażenia. Rzucił zaklęcie, lecz z różdżki wyłoniły się dwa światła._ _Zmarszczyłem_ _brwi na ten widok i w tym samym momencie poczułem jakby uderzył we mnie taran wydzierając całe powietrze z mych płuc._

 _Odsunąłem się na ziemię._

 _Mogłem_ _wtedy dostrzec, że wąż nim_ _całkowicie zanurzył się w cieniach rzucanych przez posag_ _Salazara_ _postanowił jednak zaatakować. Chociaż teraz leżał nieruchomo w dziwnej plątaninie splotów._

 _Nim ciemność odebrała mi zdolność widzenia ujrzałem twarz tuż przed sobą. Pomimo zmartwienia i strachu zielone oczy odbijały obraz jak lustro_ _skrząc_ _się_ _niebywale._ _Mogłem w nich dostrzec siebie._

 _Chociaż to kim właściwie ja jestem? Kim chciałbym być..._

* . * . *

Całą moją głowę zawracał Tom. Jego ciało było wyjątkowo kruche i delikatnie. Był lżejszy niż zapamiętałem. Pod palcami mogłem wyczuć wystające żebra. Jakby będąc pod władzą Voldemort'a zapomniał, że jest człowiekiem, który musi jeść by przetrwać.

Poczułem silną potrzebę chronienia go przed całym światem, nawet pomimo wiedzy, że jego moc magiczna może być silniejsza od mojej. Obudziły się we mnie dziwne instynkty które mówiły: _nie wolno Ci zostawić go samego_. Gdyby zależało to ode mnie to nigdy nie odstąpił bym go na krok.

Księżyc świecił wysoko na niebie oświetlając moje pokoje na tyle dobrze, że nie potrzebowałem innego źródła światła by odnaleźć drogę do sypialni. Więc czym prędzej i bez żadnych potknięć, położyłem Toma na łóżku by następnie uważnie zbadać jego ciało. Musiałem pozbyć się wszystkich warstw materiału z jego torsu by dopiero ujrzeć ranę. Niezbyt głęboka lecz poszarpana i rozległa. Zapewne musiał uderzyć w wystające skały pokrywające ściany Komnaty.

Uniosłem różdżkę by rzucić zaklęcie odkażające, gdy zorientowałem się, iż trzymany w dłoni przedmiot nie należy do mnie. Była to różdżka Toma. Słuchała się mnie. Tak jak w Komnacie Tajemnic. Zachowywała się jakbym to ja był jej panem.

Zerknąłem pytająco na Toma jakby miał wstać i wyjaśnić na czym polega ta dziwna osobliwość jego różdżki. Lecz on leżał wciąż nieprzytomny.

Dokończyłem zaklęcia przywołując maść, którą posmarowałem zabliźniający się bok.

Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy nie wezwać magomedyka lecz chyba wolałbym uniknąć lawiny pytań związanej z pobytem Toma i jego stanem. Pozostawiając śpiącego pod opieką skrzata skierowałam się do kominka by zafiukać do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Nie było jednak odpowiedzi. Po drugiej próbie poddałem się. Gdy miałem już odejść poczułem jak czyjąś dłoń wciąga mnie w zielony ogień.

Kiedy wszystkie gwiazdy świata znikły sprzed moich oczu a dół nagle znów stał się dołem rozejrzałem się.

Przede mną stał Albus Dumbledore sam we własnej osobie.

Otrzepałem się z popiołu wprost na dywan w jego gabinecie.

\- Szukałeś mnie, Harry? - zapytał uśmiechając się dobrotliwie. Przewróciłem oczami.

\- Chodzi o Toma Riddle'a Albusie. - powiedziałem sam udzielając sobie pozwolenia na zajęcie fotela. - Znalazłem go.

\- To wspaniałe! - Niemal zaklaskał z radości.

\- Tak... Tylko muszę ci wyjaśnić Albusie gdzie. Lecz ty nie możesz tego nikomu powiedzieć. Proszę cię. To naprawdę ważne.

Spojrzałem na niego widząc jak radość zastępuje powagą. Przysiadł naprzeciw mnie składając dłonie w trójkąt.

\- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać...

\- Proszę Albusie. To _musi_ zostać pomiędzy nami. - Przyglądał mi się uważnie by w końcu westchnąć i zgodzić się. - Dziękuję.

\- W takim razie gdzie odnalazłeś Toma, mój Harry?

Zawahałem się wiedząc, iż od tego czego się dowie będzie zależeć los Toma. Wyznając prawdę mogę go skazać na proces w Ministerstwie Magii za zabicie Marty. Nie mogłem jednak zataić prawdy. Nie przed Dumbledore'm. Dziwne przeczucie podpowiadało mi, że on i tak wie więcej niż powinien na temat mojego pobytu w tych czasach.

\- Zapewne wiesz, że coś łączy mnie z Tomem. Jednak nie jest to tylko zwykłe uczucie. Łączy nas przeznaczenie. Przepowiednia w skutek której dzielimy krew i umysł. Łączy też nas wężomowa. - Albus nie wydawał się być zaskoczony, skinął mi głową bym kontynuował jednocześnie wyciągając cytrynowe dropsy częstując mnie jednym. - posiadam umiejętność rozmawiania z wężami dlatego, że Riddle również ją ma. Bo widzisz, Albusie Tom Riddle jest dziedzicem Salazara Slytherina. I przez ten czas kiedy był pod wpływem skutków amortencji skrył się w Komnacie Tajemnic. Nie zrobił tego bynajmniej z własnej woli. Toczy wewnętrzna walkę z gnieżdżącym się w jego wnętrzu mrokiem.

\- Widzę, że młody Riddle znalazł się w trudnej sytuacji - westchnął ciężko profesor. - Ty też, Harry. Obiecałem, że nikt się nie dowie o tym co mi dzisiaj powiedziałeś i dotrzymam obietnicy. Tylko muszę wiedzieć jedno - przyjrzał mi się uważnie - czy mrok, o którym mówiłeś nie nazywa się przypadkiem Voldemort?

* . * . *

Następnego ranka, po ciężko spędzonej nocy u boku wciąż śpiącego Toma, kiedy to nie byłem w stanie zmrużyć oka wpatrując się w jego twarz. Jakbym chciał jej obraz wyryć w swojej pamięci na wieki. Myślami wciąż wracałem do chwili, gdy miarowy oddech unosił mu pierś przykrytą jasnoszarym pluszowym kocem. Starałem się zachować bezpieczną odległość.

 _Naprawdę_ się starałem! Tylko on mnie przyciągał. To nie była moja wina!

A jednak tuż przed świtem zmógł mnie sen (nad którego przyzwoitością wolałbym się lepiej nie rozwodzić). Z pięknym brunetem w moich ramionach.

\- Witaj młody Prince'ie - przywitał się ze mną dyrektor Dippet smarując swoją grzankę masłem.

Odpowiedziałem przyjaźnie jakoś tak wesoło się czując z samego rana. Mógłbym się codziennie budzić z Tomem śpiącym na moim torsie.

\- Miałbym do ciebie prośbę - rozpoczął dyrektor robiąc przerwę na kawałek tosta. - Przydałby mi się ktoś, kto pomoże przystroić sale balową na nadejście Bożonarodzeniowego Balu Klubu Ślimaka. Oczywiście nie będziesz musiał robić tego sam, chłopcze. Nic z tych rzeczy. Już zaangażowałem madame Hooch do tej roboty i również pan Berry wyraził swoje chęci by pomóc. Choć do jego zadań będzie należeć dostarczenie odpowiednich roślin i ingrediencji do eliksirów Horacego. Ach, tego to poniosło w tym roku. Cóż za pasjonat z tego naszego Horacego - zaśmiał się do wnętrza swojego kielicha.

W ten właśnie oto sposób zostałem wkręcony na dwa dni przed Wielkim Bałem w wieszanie bombek i wstążek. A są przecież ciekawsze zajęcia od tego! Na przykład takie wpatrywanie się w czyjąś śpiącą buźkę...

No ale co jak mogę uczynić by przeciwstawić się komuś tak niefrasobliwemu jak nasz wspaniały dyrektor Dippet. Chyba już wiem po kim miał to Dumbledore. A zawsze myślałem, że jest to zasługa tych dziwnych żółtych dropsów.

* . * . *

Gdy lekcje z trzecioklasistami dobiegły końca, a kolejna grupa jeszcze nie zdążyła zająć miejsc w sali postanowiłem poświęcić sobie chwilkę na przejrzenie zarekwirowanego katalogu jednej z uczennic. Był to, jeśli się nie mylę, swego rodzaju magazyn modowy. Jedna z najlepszych firm krawieckich oferowała swoją wariacje na temat szaty świątecznej. Było to coś co zapewne Dumbledore by założył. Chociaż kiedy tak się nad tym zastanowić to miałem wrażenie, iż na codzienne ubiera się raczej normalnie. Rzekłbym nawet, że szykownie i modnie. Może te dziwne szaty to tylko takie nagle napady tego dziwnego poczucia humoru. Choć prędzej bym uwierzył, że zakłada je w wyniku przegranego zakładu.

Moje spojrzenie na jego osobę uległo zmianie od czasów gdy był moim mentorem w Hogwarcie. Wtedy był dla mnie niepokonany, jak wielki bohater, którym zresztą jest, z kart z czekoladowych żab. Teraz dostrzegam w nim tą zwykłą ludzką stronę. Widzę wyraźnie, że coś go dręczy. Niepokój i obawa. Stoi naprzeciw decyzji która odmieni nie tylko losy świata. Lecz przede wszystkim odmieni jego. Rozumiałem go jak chyba nikt inny. W końcu ciężkie jest życie kogoś kto pokochał najniebezpieczniejszego czarnoksiężnika swoich czasów.

Zerknąłem jeszcze raz na pierwszą stronę. Napisałem szybko wiadomość z zamówieniem szaty na bal i dopisałem prośbę o spakowanie drugiej na prezent. Jestem przekonany, że ta szata poprawi Albusowi trochę humor. Uśmiechnąłem się przebiegle.

Kiedy miałem już wzywać skrzata, który zaniesie moja wiadomość do jednej z szkolnych sów, skrzatka pojawiła się nagle przede mną.

\- Paniczu, profesorze Prince. Panicz Riddle się obudził, sir. - Nim zerwałem się z krzesła skrzatka powiedziała szybko - Panicz Riddle opuścił profesorskie komnaty i kazał przekazać wiadomość - upuściła na stół przede mną kartkę pergaminu i ukłoniła rozpływając się w powietrzu.

Przyjąłem się szybko krótkiej wiadomości.

" _Harry,_

 _Dziękuję bardzo za opiekę i uratowanie mnie spod wpływu mej mrocznej części._  
 _Jednak potrzebuje wrócić do siebie i przemyśleć parę spraw. Ufam, że nie zdradziłeś nic na temat mojego zniknięcia._  
 _Do tego czasu proszę, zachowaj dystans._

 _Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz._

 _Być może twój, Tom"_

Czyli jednak Dippet przewidział, że nie miałem planów na wieczór.

* . * . *

\- arry... Harry... Harry! - Głos madame Hooch odwiódł mój umysł od nierealnych rozmyślań i rozważań nad wiadomością Toma. - Możesz podać tamten kosz? - zapytała stojąc na szczycie drabiny z różdżką wycelowaną w girlandy wieszając je tuż pod sufitem. Chwyciłem wskazaną rzecz. - Jesteś dzisiaj wyjątkowo nieobecny, Harry. - Jej żółte oczy starały się zajrzeć w głąb mojej duszy. - Czyżby może problemy w związku? - Uniosła sugestywnie brwi i na widok mojej zapewne przerażonej miny wybuchła śmiechem. - Czyli jednak. Zabierasz tę osobę na bal? - zapytała mocując małe aniołki.

\- Zostałem wkręcony w pilnowanie Riddle'a podczas balu. Horacy bardzo chciał by w nim uczestniczył, a dyrektor znając go stwierdził, że zapewne postara się mocno by tylko nie brać w tym udziału.

\- Ach, rozumiem. - Jej ton wyjątkowo mi się nie podobał. - W takim razie nie mogę się doczekać tańców - zaśmiała się już teraz otwarcie.

\- J-jakich tańców...?

\- No obowiązkowych tańców otwierających bal. Wszystkie pary muszą wziąć w tym udział a skoro ty idziesz z Riddle'm to jakby nie patrzeć jesteście parą. - Zwinnym ruchem skoczyła z drabiny lądując koło mnie. - Tylko nie połam mu palców, Tom jest wyjątkowo wprawnym tancerzem - puściła mi oczko i nucąc coś pod nosem znikła między choinkami.

Wygląda na to, że będę mógł oficjalnie _poprzytulać_ Toma i nikt z kadry nauczycielskiej się do tego nie przyczepi. Co jak co ale ten pomysł nagle bardziej zaczął mi się podobać. Się już Tom mi nie wykręci - profesor Berry spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie, gdy minąłem go niemal podskakując z radości.

* . * . *

Wreszcie mój pokój wrócił do swojego nienagannego stanu sprzed mojego zniknięcia. Sprzątnąłem cały kurz i porozrzucane przedmioty jednym ruchem różdżki. Maszyna wróciła na swoje miejsce by dokończyć zszywanie kawałków materiału. A ja opadłem na moje łóżko czując jak zmęczenie tych paru dni spada na moje barki. I pomyśleć, że winny temu wszystkiemu jest jakiś uczeń chcący posiąść moje uczucia. Jakim więc cudem, z odmętów mojej pamięci, dochodziły do mnie obrazy Harry'ego? Czemu to właśnie do niego podążyłem, gdy odurzył mnie eliksir? Czyżby była to wina źle uważanych składników? A może...?

 _Nie! Nie bądź głupi Tom, nie wierz w tą_ _bujdę_ _zwaną przeznaczeniem i prawdziwą miłością._

Więc jak mam wyjaśnić fakt, że gdy tylko zmrużę oczy widzę jego oblicze, słyszę jego głos, który mruczy moje imię.

Chyba mnie zdobył. A moje serce ciągnie mnie do niego. Miałem wrażenie, że ogarnie mnie obłęd nim znów będzie mi dane go ujrzeć. Jednak muszę poczekać. Muszę się upewnić, gdyż jeśli oddam mu się całkowicie nic nie będzie w stanie tego cofnąć. Zupełnie nic.


End file.
